Oneechan
by Blackfang64
Summary: It was strange, that's what I told myself over and over again. My name is Natsuki Kuga, age 16 and a half and I have fallen in love with my sister Shizuru' Can Natsuki win her love? Read to find out, ShizNat story
1. Chapter 1

**Author: I thought of this as strange, but then again so am I :P. I do not own Mai HiME and Lucky Star. Oh yeah and thank you to my Beta reader Angel1678 for her hard work. **

**Chapter 1 **

_It was strange, that's what I told myself over and over again. _

Her emerald eyes stared out through the window, the breeze of a Saturday morning blew gently across her face, catching her long raven blue hair in a drift. The sun shined brightly over the luscious green lawn, the birds sung happily flying over the house.

_My name is Natsuki Kuga, age 16 and a half. I suppose it's natural around my age to feel this, but the person I feel it for in a way it's sick. _

Letting out a yawn she stared down magazine on her desk. Pictures of motorbikes were on the front cover, her hands flicked through the pages stopping at a picture of a Ducati bike.

_In the world today, the term love is a bond shared between two people of the opposite gender. My kind of love does not fit in that category, for my love is not with a man, but a woman. _

Her hands traced around the outlines of the bike, her eyes looked lost in its beauty.

_My life wasn't always perfect like it is now, I was actually an orphan. My parents were killed in a car crash; my relatives weren't able to look after me so I was sent to an orphanage. The life I had wasn't good, the food was terrible, the other kids at the orphanage were much older than me so I used to get picked on a lot. _

Her eyes watched the tear fall from her cheek before landing on the page leaving a small dense spot.

_I would cry myself to sleep every night; I missed my mother and my father so much. The nights when my mother would tuck me into bed and read me a story or the days I would help my father at his workshop on the motorbikes. They were the happiest of times, but when I look back on them they're but memories that I'll never be able to relive again. _

Closing the magazine, she looked over at the clock noticing it was half past ten.

_I spent two years in the orphanage that was until a family adopted me. It questioned me as to why they would even bother with a girl like me, considering the first time I met them… _

**10 years ago… **

The door opened letting out a chiming sound echo through the room. The lady looked up from her work noticing a woman with long brunette hair dressed in work clothes that were a colour purple and a man who was shorter than the woman not by much but with a beard that made up for it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman bowed her head greeting the couple.

"I'm Hiro, I believe I called you earlier to make an appointment." The gentleman replied giving the woman a warm smile.

"Ah yes, Fujino Hiro and you must be…" Looked over at the brunette woman she noticed the uniqueness of her eyes.

"Fujino Shizuma." The woman tipped her head before looking over at the window. Walking over she gazed upon the sight before her. The children outback playing together happily with what they had, it was a sad sight that caught her attention.

She noticed some kids picking on a small little girl with raven blue hair. Turning back to her husband who was looking at her with a questioning look, she issued for him to see what she was looking at. Pointing over at the small girl, Hiro nodded before turning back to the lady.

"Excuse me, who is the little one with the long blue hair?"

"Oh, Kuga Natsuki is her name, but I think…" Before she could finish she was cut off.

"We would like to meet her please." The lady stood her mouth half gaped trying to find something to say.

"Very well" She left the two, heading out through the back before walking back in with an angry looking Natsuki.

"I told you, they were picking on me!" The girl stomped her foot hard on the ground.

"Natsuki, you have some guests." Natsuki looked over at the two with a look that made them pull their heads back.

"I don't care; I want them to give it back!" Natsuki turned her attention back to the lady who looked rather scared.

"I'll go and talk to them, in the meantime why don't you talk to these nice people." She left in a hurry going out back leaving the three alone.

_My first impression of them; rich snobs. _

"How are we young lady?" Hiro bent down looking into Natsuki's emerald eyes.

"Pissed off!" Natsuki rudely replied crossing her arms. The man just chuckled at the sight causing Natsuki to turn her back to them.

_I'm surprised he didn't get angry at me or tell me to watch my language. _

Shizuma rested one knee on the ground looking now so she was on Natsuki's level. "Natsuki, what is it that those mean people took from you?" her voice was calm and gentle causing Natsuki to turn around.

_The first thing I noticed about the girl was her crimson eyes; I had never seen a colour as such before. _

"Duran…" Natsuki weakly replied. "They took my toy, Duran."

Shizuma held back the aww of the cuteness of the young girl. "Is Duran important to you?" Natsuki nodded in reply cutely.

_Duran was the name of my stuff toy dog, it was given to me by mother and it has kept me safe all those years. _

Walking back in, she handed Natsuki her toy though it was covered in dirt which made Natsuki upset. "I'll tell you what Natsuki." Natsuki turned back around looking Shizuma in the eyes. "How about we give Duran a nice home, what do you say?"

Natsuki smiled in joy; looking down at her toy she stroked it gently before cuddling it. "Hiro, can we?" Shizuma stood back up looking over at her husband who nodded warmly to her. "Miss…"

"Sanada."

"Miss Sanada, we would like to adopt Natsuki." Yukariko widened her eyes in shock before looking down at the smiling blunette.

"Of course, I'll just go get the papers."

"Hear that Natsuki, you'll be coming home with us." Shizuma looked back at the blunette who stood there smiling cheerful with her beady eyes.

_I guess I was happy, no the happiest I had been in years. People turned me away because they said I was too scruffy or most of the time I swore at them but these people seemed to understand me well. They reminded me so much of my parents, not a day goes by that I do not think of them. _

**Present….. **

Opening the fridge door, Natsuki reached out from the side grabbing hold of the mayonnaise bottle. Closing the door behind she twisted the lid off before pouring the bottle all along the white bread that laid flat on the chopping board.

_Ah mayonnaise, my one weakness and number one addiction. _

After squeezing half the bottle dry, she flipped the piece of bread on the side on top of the thick layer of white goo. Picking up the sandwich she inched it closer to her face, her jaw readying to snack of the delicious treat. "Nee-chan!" Natsuki felt her mouth pouting, her attention would have to be drawn away from the tasty and delicious sandwich. She turned her head to the side watching the younger girl with blond hair and blue eyes running towards her with open arms.

_Alyssa is my younger sister, not by blood but rather a half sister. Still she's very childish despite the fact she's two years younger than me. Both her and her sister were quite surprised when I showed up in their house the first day I came here, but they welcomed me with open arms. Alyssa is pretty attached to me as she's always happy to see me while her sister, well…_

"How's Onee-chan today?" She smiled cheerfully wrapping her arms around her sister's waist.

"I'm good today Alyssa, how about you?"

_She can be annoying at times, but I have to admit she can be adorable. _

"Alyssa's feeling happy, can Natsuki come play tea party with me?" Alyssa looked up into Natsuki's eyes with a puppy dog look.

_I hate it when she does that. _

"Sure, just got to finish this sandwich" Natsuki quickly reached over before sinking her teeth into the mayo dripping sandwich. Alyssa felt her stomach turning at the sight of Natsuki devouring the sandwich, shaking her head she ran off smiling in joy.

_Both she and her sister know how to get me to do things for them and with them. Do I have any control over my life? _

Licking the spilt mayo on her fingers, she began to make her way to her sister's room. She found herself climbing the stairs, looking up to see more stairs she sighed in exhaustion.

_Maybe I should cut back on the mayonnaise._

Reaching the final step she turned around to smile at her success.

_Psych! Fooled you stairs!_

Walking down the hall, she came to a stop outside of Alyssa's room. The door was half opened, peeking in she could see Alyssa organizing her toys around a small table.

_She's fourteen and she's having tea parties, when will she ever grow up? _

"Coming Natsuki?" Alyssa spoke out aloud causing Natsuki to flinch catching her off guard. Walking in, she eyed around at the toys, their eyes all looking at her as she took a seat. Folding her legs back trying to look professional, she watched Alyssa pour the tea into the toy cups for her toys before pouring it into Natsuki's own.

_Tea's not that bad, I just get tired of constantly having it is all. I don't know how the other two can put up with it. _

Natsuki brought the cup to her face when she felt a vibration in her left pocket. Putting the cup aside she reached in pulling her phone which was covered in a dark colour. Flipping it open she put it up to her ear listening in. "Hello?"

"Ara, does Natsuki miss me?" Natsuki felt her mouth getting dry at the sound of that girl's voice.

_It's her, my sister._

"S-Shizu-ru how are y-you?" Natsuki stuttered on her words trying to keep her cool.

"I'm alright, actually I'm feeling great!" The girl's voice changed to a more cheerful brightening tone causing Natsuki to smile.

"Did something good happen?"

"I have something to show both of you."

"Both of us?"

"I know your having a tea party with Alyssa again."

"…How did yo-"

"That's what sisters are, I'll be home in ten minutes see you soon Natsuki." And with that she hung up.

Natsuki felt her heart pounding hard and her hands shaking uneasy. It was the sound of the phone ringing that shook her from her state. Looking over she watched Alyssa pull her phone out talking into the other end. "Hey Nee-chan."

_She called both of us; it must really be a surprise. _

Taking this as her chance to escape, she slipped out from the tea party and managed to sneak to her room closing the door behind her. Throwing herself onto her bed she stared up at the ceiling, her gaze lost within her mind.

_I didn't know why it was like this, why I felt this way. She's my sister I know but what I feel is something that's not natural. At first I thought it was just natural when I first met her; my mouth feeling dry whenever she talks, our eye contact never leaving each other, the way she smiles make me sigh in admiration. It was only a few years later that it hit me and it hit me hard. I Natsuki Kuga, had fallen in love with my sister Shizuru. _

Natsuki let out a yawn before flipping onto her side. Looking back at the clock, she noticed ten minutes was up.

_I wasn't sure whether I should talk about it, to her or anyone so I kept quiet._

Shooting out of bed, she ran out of her room towards the stairs.

_I hope she hasn't noticed it; I don't want to lose someone I care so much about. _

Racing down the stairs she waited at the door catching her breathe.

_She has been gone for so long on a business trip, the thought of seeing her again makes my stomach turn from excitement. _

The doorbell rang, causing Natsuki to freeze on the spot. Reaching her arm out slowly trying to reach the door know she found her hand shaking hard. Gaining control of herself, she took a deep breath and opened the door. She was met with a warm smile and a pair of crimson eyes. Natsuki's smile was soon turned to confusion when she looked to the side at the boy who stood next to Shizuru. Natsuki could tell this was the surprise.

"Natsuki, this is my boyfriend Reito."

_I felt my world crumble at those words. _

**To be continued…. **

**Omake: **

**Voice: HiME channel! (Sign pops down) **

**Shizuru: Ara, good morning I'm Fujino Shizuru **

**Natsuki: And I'm Kuga Natsuki **

**Shizuru: We'll be the hosts of this new show to fill in for an omake **

**Natsuki: An Omake? **

**Shizuru: What, you didn't do your research? (Glares at Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: No, I err (goes quiet) **

**Shizuru: Yeah anyway, we'll be here to talk to you about the show and give you additional information, you may not know and chat with some of the characters from the show.**

**Natsuki: So what are we talking about today? **

**Shizuru: …..(silent) I'm the one who does the ordering around here, got it?!**

**Natsuki: S-sorry Shizuru-san **

**Shizuru: You really need to remember who your superiors are. Anyway, today we'll be too… (Turns her head to the side to find an empty seat) **

**Natsuki: Ah Shizuru, we haven't asked anyone to come in yet. **

**Shizuru: (turns head around slowly with psychopath eyes) ~Natsukiiiiiiiii~ **

**Natsuki: Oh crap (get's tackled by Shizuru) **

**(Ending tune) **

**Shizuru: Oh were out of time, hope to see you guys next time, byeeee **

**Natsuki: Someone help me, she's- **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Just an idea so I can get it off my back. The Omake by the way is similar to the lucky star 'Lucky channel' so I should add that into the disclaimer. Thanks to my test subject Ume Sama and read and review to let me know whether I should continue this or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Many thanks to the reviewers; you've convinced me well enough to continue this. This chapter will hopefully explain a bit more about the characters. Thank you to Angel1678 for her Beta-ing. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel. **

**Chapter 2**

_I hate him. That's my first impression I had for him. _

Natsuki felt her hands trembling in anger at the sight before her. Alyssa was the only one that noticed Natsuki's death glare she was giving the pair and decided to keep quiet as she hoped her sister wouldn't star anything as she watched Reito hand feed Shizuru, who snacked happily- enjoying every mouth full.

_It disgusts me, I've wanted to hand feed her for as long as I could remember. _

Natsuki didn't even touch her mayonnaise sandwich she had prepared for herself. She felt her blood about to burst from anger. Taking control of herself, she quietly inhaled deeply to cool herself down, acting like nothing had happened. "So Onee-chan, how did you two meet?"

_I felt my heart stabbing me twice in the back just saying those words. _

Stopping for a second, Shizuru looked over at the blunette who looked rather uneasy. "Ara, why we met on the business trip," she smiled warmly, grasping Reito's hand under table.

_Figures, that idiot must have drugged her or something._

"He confessed to me and next thing we knew…" Shizuru paused before wrapping her arms around Reito her eyes filled with joy. Alyssa smiled in happiness at the sight while Natsuki just crossed her arms not looking pleased one bit.

_His face seems familiar though, wait! That's right; I've seen him at my dad's work. But where else have I seen him…? _

"Shizuru please, your" Reito talked smoothly to her making Natsuki's eye twitch.

_Of course, I'd recognized that voice anywhere. He's head of the student council along with Shizuru, people think of him as the prince of Fuka for his 'good looks' and perfect smile. If you ask me, I think I'd rather listen to Nao sing then spend a second with that jerk! _

"I love you so much Reito-san"

…_..I hate you Reito. _

"I love you to Shizuru" Reito leaned in kissing the girl on the lips. Natsuki felt her stomach about to hurl at the sight; turning away she left her seat in a hurry.

_I can't believe she did that, she… I can't even recognise my own sister. _

Slamming the door behind her she threw herself onto her bed burying her head within her pillow. She could feel her anger slowly fading away, but her sadness was slowly rising.

_I love her. I've loved her longer then that bastard ever has. Why can't she accept my feelings. Why- _

The knock on the door broke her form her thoughts. "Come in" she yelled out not bothering to move. The door slowly opened revealing the tall brunette standing there. Turning her head around she watched Shizuru walk in taking a seat on the side.

"Is something wrong Natsuki?"

_Her voice sounds so heavenly, so sister like. _

"What do you mean?" Natsuki tried her best to put a smile on.

"You left so hastily, was something wrong?"

"It's just that I…I…"

_This might be my chance, I must tell her. _

"I… I just don't like him is all"

_Baka! _

"Natsuki, I know you may not like him now, but just try to at least get along with him, I'm sure you'll have something in common" Natsuki gazed heavenly into Shizuru's eyes.

_The only thing we have in common at the moment is that we love the same girl. _

"I'll try" Natsuki pouted in defeat flipping her head back, resting her chin on her pillow.

"Ookini" Shizuru leaned down planting a kiss on Natsuki's head. Natsuki felt her cheeks blushing at the feeling, as Shizuru left her alone in her room with her thoughts.

_She doesn't even notice. Maybe this is for the best, maybe I should… _

Natsuki flipped onto her back staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes seemed lost, her body acted soulless while time itself seemed to have halted for her.

_What am I saying a Kuga never gives up, they keep fighting on. I'm not going to lose Shizuru to a guy like him. _

Smiling in triumph, she leaned herself up looking to the side to notice something. On her desk was her mayonnaise sandwich. Smiling warmly to herself she reached over for the sandwich.

_Thanks Onee-chan. _

Finishing the remains of her sandwich, she licked her fingers clean in delight. Opening the door, she was met with a pair of blue eyes staring up at her. "Is Natsuki alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Natsuki patted Alyssa on the head walking aside her.

"Good, then Natsuki can finish our tea party" Natsuki froze still before hanging her head down.

_This is going to be a long afternoon. _

* * *

Natsuki kept her eyes focused on her sister; she wasn't paying attention to what she was eating but rather kept her eye focus on every word that came out of Shizuru's mouth.

"He sounds like a good man" Shizuma smiled warmly towards her daughter.

"Yes, he seems almost too perfect to be true."

_Geez even at dinner she's talking about him, this makes me sick. _

"So how did you two get together?" Hiro took Natsuki's attention away before looking back at Shizuru looking eager to know.

"Ara, it was a Wednesday afternoon, we were both tired from the meeting and decided to grab a bite to eat. We chatted for awhile before the subject of love was brought up and he confessed to me. He looked like such a nice guy that I accepted his feelings and since then we've been a couple" Shizuru shined her eyes dreamily in mid space making Natsuki's eye twitch at what Shizuru was thinking.

"He sounds like such a nice gentleman, I wonder why Natsuki doesn't go out with someone like him?" the family looked over at Natsuki waiting for a response meanwhile Natsuki was having a hard time trying to come up with an excuse.

_What am I suppose to say, 'It's because I'm gay' or 'It's because I'm in love with Onee-chan' I can't say that. I know, the most sophisticated and clever response ever to be heard. _

"It's because all guys want to do is to get into your pants" Natsuki leaned back letting out a sigh of relief.

_Genius Natsuki, genius!_

"Natsuki!" Shizuma placed her hands over Alyssa's ears whom was looking side to side in confusion.

"Now Natsuki, not all people think like that okay" Hiro finished his plate before resting the utensils aside. "You know, that Takeda fella seems like a good man"

_No ****ing way! _

"Forget it, he can't even speak properly without looking down at my chest" Natsuki pushed her chair out, collecting her plate she left the room. The family sat in silence neither one looking at the other.

"I'm sure she means well" Shizuma broke the silence but felt her words being drowned out.

Shizuru wiped her mouth before pushing her chair out. "I'll go talk to her" she left the table following the blunette into the kitchen. She watched the blunette place the dishes aside only to notice the brunette staring at her.

_I hate it when she's watching me, I feel like cowering away into a hole. _

"Is Natsuki alright?" the brunette walked slowly towards the blunette who looked rather uneasy.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Natsuki lied turning her back facing Shizuru. Shizuru's eye softened, embracing the girl from behind she snaked her arms around the girl's waist holding her in close.

_The way she holds me, it reminds me of the way my mother would hold me when I was sad. _

"If Natsuki wants to talk about it, I'm all ears okay. I don't want you to suffer alone" Shizuru whispered gently into Natsuki's ear soothing the girl.

_One reason I detest men was because of my parent's death. The driver that they had crashed into them was a drunk driver; he was responsible for my parent's death. Men are idiots; I wish they would all just die. _

"Thanks Onee-chan" Natsuki muttered under her breath making the brunette smile.

"Will Natsuki help me get dessert out?" Shizuru unravelled her arms from Natsuki's waist before heading to the freezer door. Natsuki turned her head to the older girl and nodded.

_She's a good sister. Very understanding. _

* * *

_Sunday morning means sleep in morning. _

Snores escaped from Natsuki's mouth echoing around her room. A trail of saliva dripped from her mouth onto the pillow causing a damp patch to be made. "…Mayon…Mayonnaise…" Natsuki snored before turning onto her side.

_That's until…. _

The door burst open letting in a great amount of light into the room causing the blunette to pull the blanket above her head. "Onee-chan!" Alyssa ran into the room before diving onto Natsuki's bed. Natsuki groaned in anger and pain as Alyssa crawled up along the bed.

_Every Sunday morning she does this, come on it's only, what… _

Natsuki opened her eyes in pain still taking in the morning light. Alyssa smiled warmly into Natsuki's eyes causing the girl to frown. "Ara, Natsuki must know she can't sleep in all day" Natsuki turned her attention to Kyoto girl that stood at the doorway.

"Can't I even sleep in just for a little more?" Natsuki pouted crossing her arms.

"It's midday Natsuki, time for you to get up" Shizuru left the room with Alyssa following after her.

_One downside to having sisters- they wake you up when you don't want o be. _

* * *

"Ara, Natsuki certainly knows how to relax" Shizuru chuckled at the sight of Natsuki laying back on a pool side chair wearing a white bikini suit. Natsuki turned her attention at Shizuru's outfit, the sight was enough to make Natsuki's nose begin to bleed.

_Baka, why does she have to wear that? She looks hot in it though._

Looking away, Natsuki look over to see Alyssa playing happily in the pool. Chuckling to herself, she stretched her legs out before walking over to the side of the pool. Jumping into the air she held her legs in tight doing a cannonball into the water.

Rising to the surface Natsuki looked around to see Alyssa and Shizuru soaking wet. Natsuki grinned to herself before diving back down into the water.

_The water is so clear, even from down here I can see Shizuru's face. Sometimes I wish I could just be like water and let my feelings flow. _

Natsuki listened in to the sound of water rushing past her. Her eyes stared upon those of crimson. She could feel her heart stopping at the sight of the falling Shizuru slowly closing in on her. She noticed the girl's smile and immediately began to panic.

_Oh no, not-! _

Shizuru shot her hands down to Natsuki's sides tickling the girl hard. Natsuki tried to hold back the laughter but Shizuru's hands got the best of her. Gashes of air escaped from her mouth causing her to return to the surface. Gasping for air, she looked around to see Shizuru was nowhere in sight nor was Alyssa.

"Oneeeeee-chaaaaannnn" Alyssa sang before ganging up on her sister tickling her. Natsuki felt another pair of hands against her waist knowing they belonged to Shizuru, she let out a loud laugh as the two girls continuously tickled her.

Natsuki laid out on the side of the pool breathing in slow breaths trying to regain her strength while enjoying the UV rays.

_Although one advantage of having sisters is that they can make you laugh. _

Natsuki's eyes trailed up the brunette's soaked body reminiscing every inch of her.

"Oh by the way Natsuki" Natsuki cocked an eyebrow eager to know what the Kyoto girl had to say next. "Have you finished your assignment yet?"

_Assignment? Oh shit!_

Natsuki was gone in a flash leaving a cloud of dust to shower Alyssa and Shizuru in.

_Crap, crap, crap!_

**To be continued.... **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: HiME channel! (Sign falls down) Hiya HiME's! I'm Fujino Shizuru, your navigator of love (winks) **

**Natsuki: Hello, I'm Natsuki Kuga Shizuru's assistant and ready for action. **

**Shizuru: ... right, anyway, can you believe it so many people wanted this to continue? **

**Natsuki: You telling me, they must really love this story **

**Shizuru: Aw Natsuki doesn't know what she's saying, we all know they love me **

**Natsuki: I find that hard to believe **

**Shizuru: (eyes turn dark red) what did you say?! **

**Natsuki: Nothing, I didn't say anything love **

**Shizuru: Yeah, anyway where here to introduce a key character in this story and that's me! **

**Natsuki: ...you're a key character? **

**Shizuru: baka (hits Natsuki over the head) Okay, let's see here. Fujino Shizuru is eighteen yrs old, attends Fuka Academy along with her two sisters. **

**Natsuki: Eighteen? Wait how is she on a business trip when she's still in school? **

**Shizuru: According to our intel, she choose the business career after her father. Succeeding by far, she rose high in the company while still able to balance her school life and her work life. She is also the student council president along with Reito Kanzaki **

**Natsuki: *cough*wanker*cough* **

**Shizuru: What did you say? **

**Natsuki: N-nothing, so anything else about her?**

**Shizuru: Why yes, she enjoys all kinds of tea, is often seen as an older sister to all by her sweet innocent nature and is loved by all like me **

**Natsuki: Yeah right **

**Shizuru: What did you say?! (grabs Natsuki's collar) **

**Natsuki: I err, I said nothing **

**Shizuru: You better watch yourself, otherwise you'll be **

**(ending music plays) **

**Shizuru: (looks into the camera) oh well that was fun, so did everyone get to know who Shizuru is? Good, okay we hope to see you again, byeeee (sign appears) Well, now Natsuki must be punished for her rudeness. (eyes glow brighter red)**

**Natsuki: Pu-pun-punished? Wi-wi-th w-w-hat? **

**Shizuru: Ara, I do have a couple of ideas in mind such as- **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Thank you for reading and I hope I answered some of the questions you asked. Also about the Omake, the hosts are not the same characters form the story but have been altered to make the Omake interesting. As you can see they're the same Natsuki and Shizuru from Mai HiME once the show is over. **

**A little heads up the next chapter will follow Natsuki in her school life. Also due to holidays now, the next chapter may take a little longer. Stay tuned! Onelast thing, there will be a poll running suggesting for Natsuki's punishment in the next Omake or u can suggest a punishment for her in the review, so get voting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Many thanks to my reviewers, your words have influenced me for a third chapter. Been a relaxing time on holidays however school is back and so far I'm hating it. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter three! And thank you to my Beta readers' angel1678 and Ume Sama, your help has been appreciated.**

**Chapter 3 **

…_..Home…work…home…work…_

Natsuki's head flatly sat on her desk, her hair dulling in shine and skin, paling- almost looking like all life was gone.

"I take it you didn't finish the assignment?" Flipping her head back, she eyed the busty orange haired girl flicking a strand of hair away from her face.

"For your information I spent all night working on that stupid task." Natsuki stood up looking intelligent.

"You didn't finish it did you?" Natsuki fell back missing the chair and crashing on the hard ground as the redhead chuckled.

"Shut up!" Natsuki grunted under her self-inflicted pain while glaring at the hyena.

"Natsuki at this rate you're going to be repeating second year." The girl sighed taking a seat beside Natsuki.

_Mai Tokiha, you could say she's my best friend. I've known her since I first came to this school; to be honest; our first meeting was rather embarrassing considering that she spilled juice on my skirt. But she made up for it; she's indeed a hard worker. _

"Oh yeah Natsuki, isn't your sister's birthday coming up soon?" Getting herself back into her seat, she glanced to the side noticing Mai's cheerful purple eyes.

_Why is she always so cheerful, hasn't she ever heard of reality?_

"Yeah, in two month's time." The blunette replied as Mai grinned sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Is she doing anything special for her nineteenth?" Natsuki leaned back on her chair looking up at the ceiling.

"Not really, just having it at home." Natsuki kicked her feet onto the desk before leaning back further on the chair. There was a moment of silence before Mai spoke out.

"So I hear that Shizuru's going out with Reito, is that true?" Mai looked closely at Natsuki's face, noting the small twitch at her eyebrow. "So it is true? I take it you don't like it."

"Like what?" The hint of annoyance set Mai off to smile friendly.

"Your sister going out with…" Mai paused noticing Natsuki's death glare she shot at her. "Oh I get it," Mai smiled cheekily causing Natsuki to panic.

_Oh crap, has she… _

"You're jealous because she's going out with a guy and you're not." Natsuki's eyes shot open in shock, her jaw dropping.

"What?! I am not jealous!" Natsuki screamed out loud, drawing the attention from everyone in the classroom. Cowering her head back down, she rested her head on the table hoping that the stares were gone.

"Alright, whatever." Mai turned back to facing the black board.

_Mai is the only person I know that has come close to figuring out my crush, I pray that she never knows. _

"Hey Natsuki, did you get that homework finished?" Natsuki's left eye began to twitch hearing the word homework. Sliding her eyes to the side she found a girl with short dark grey hair waving at her.

_Chie Harada, note to self don't tell her anything that can be used as gossip. _

"Meh"

"You know you really need to do your homework otherwise you'll end up repeating a year" Chie suggested before turning back to her friend.

_Geez, now she's sounding a lot like Mai. Two Mai's, what a pain… _

"Can people just stop talking to me; I just want to get in, suffer school and get out" Natsuki muttered to herself whilst grabbing Mai's attention.

"Natsuki, everyone comes to school for a reason, surely you must have a reason to come." Natsuki lifted her head up from her comfortable spot looking to the side staring into Mai's eyes.

"Nope." she descended back down to her spot. Mai just shook her head before resting it upon her perched hand.

"Forget it, there's no point trying to get through to you"

_My reason for going to school? I guess it's to be with Shizuru anytime possible. _

* * *

"Lunchtime." Mai sang cheerfully, looking down at Natsuki who looked rather zonked out. She leaned down the girl's ear. "Mayonnaise..."

Natsuki's response was immediate, shooting up from her desk with an excited look. Mai couldn't help but chuckled at the girl's excited response which caused Natsuki to frown angrily at her for the second time that day.

"Whatever, let's just go." Throwing her books into her bag she strutted out of class with Mai trailing behind. Walking down the school halls at lunch was always chaos to Natsuki. People clogging up traffic by just standing still, the constant chattering of voice kept rising because everyone was trying to talk over one another, yet there was also another thing that was irritating her more at the moment.

_Oh crap, it's him… _

There stood at Natsuki's locker, was a boy with dark green pointy hair. His was quite tanned and the way he looked at the girls that passed by made Natsuki feel like beating a good sense into him. "What the hell do you want Takeda?" Natsuki caught the guy off guard causing him to fumble around with his kendo stick in his hands.

"K-Kuga, I um... what… a… surprise." he stuttered out his words trying hard to hold his posture.

"Not really, seeing how you're always standing in front of my locker. Now, if you would excuse me..." Takeda stepped to the side allowing Natsuki to get to her locker. Looking back at Mai who looked at her with a look of enjoyment.

"I'll go grab us a spot." Mai walked off leaving Natsuki alone with Takeda.

_Damn you Mai, I need your help, not for you to leave me! _

"So Kuga, are you free this weekend?" Slamming her locker door shut Natsuki, was about to respond when she noticed where Takeda's eyes were staring at. Landing a solid punch in the guy's stomach he clenched onto his torso before collapsing to the ground.

"As a matter of fact I am." Natsuki left the guy to dwell in the pain while she smiled confidently to herself, strolling away outside.

_How many times must I hit him before he realizes that I don't ****ing like him!_

Noticing Mai waving in the distance she paced along the grass lands and took a seat next to Mai. Natsuki's eye slowly slid across her eye lids at the redhead girl leaning against the tree. "Alright, what is she doing here?" Natsuki clenched her fist in anger at the smile on the girl's lips.

"Relax Natsuki; Mikoto invited her to have lunch with us, right?" Mai looked down at the sleeping catlike figure on her legs. Nodding in agreement, Mikoto let out a yawn, scratching the back of her head with her hand.

"There you have it mutt." The redhead grinned in delight causing Natsuki's eye to twitch.

_Lousy Nao, ever since I've came here she has been calling me by that name. Grow some manners or I'll plant my fist in your face!_

Shaking off the distraction Natsuki reached into her bag grabbing hold of a Mayonnaise sandwich with a note attached to it. Taking the note into her hands Natsuki studied the note carefully. "There's only two words Kuga, you're a pretty slow reader."

"Baka!" Natsuki yelled at Nao sending the girl back a bit.

'_Eat well!' That's Shizuru's handwriting no doubt. Ah sister, you can be so mother like… _

Snacking down on her sandwich, Natsuki ignored the remarks Nao kept making of her but rather her mind was day dreaming elsewhere.

_Hm I wonder... Shizuru has done a lot for me. She's looked after me ever since I arrived at their place, but why? _

Determined to find an answer, she licked her fingers clean of her sandwich and left the trio without a word and raised eyebrows. After what seemed like forever, she finally arrived before the student council room.

_Ok, this is it. Why am I so nervous, I'm just asking her a simple question after all, Right?..._

Ignoring the last thought, she knocked gently on the door waiting for an answer, when suddenly the door swung opened revealing a busty blonde haired girl with pink eyes glaring at her. "Fujino Natsuki, what an unexploited surprise."

"It's unexpected Haruka." corrected the short mousy girl who appeared stealthy at the side of Haruka.

"T-that's what I said Yukino!" Haruka turned around shouting at the scared assistant.

"That's Kuga Natsuki to you, is Shizuru here?" She grunted back, trying to identify herself as her own person.

"Bubuzuke? Yeah she's in here, although if you ask me she's slickening this room." Haruka moved to the side before being whispered in the ear by Yukino followed by a tantrum.

Strolling through the room, Natsuki looked over at the far desk where her sister sat. Her smile turned to a frown at the sight of Reito hand feeding Shizuru.

_Dammit, he's here too! You better put that piece of food away otherwise I'm going to kick your- _

"Hey Bubuzuke, you have a visitor!" Haruka shouted out loud from behind Natsuki causing the girl to flinch and shield her ears from the booming voice.

_God, she could turn a whole room of people deaf with that voice, or even make deaf people hear! _

Shizuru looked to the side in confusion before noticing Natsuki standing there in the distance. "Would you excuse us Reito?" Reito nodded in reply, standing up he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his leave. Natsuki's eyes kept her focus on Reito as he walked away calmly. "So how may I be honoured by the presence of my younger sister?"

Natsuki flinched slightly having been caught off guard by Shizuru. "Um, well I…" Natsuki's index fingers began to circle each other.

_Oh crap what was I suppose to ask again. Think, think! Oh yeah! _

"Hey Shizuru, can I ask you something?" Natsuki's hands began to play with the strands of hair that were across her face.

"Ara, is Natsuki asking about the tofu I slipped into her food, I can explain…"

"Tofu?! Wait, that's not what I'm asking about, I was just wondering about something." Natsuki's left foot began to twist side to side, grabbing her left hand she punched her leg from behind.

"Oh thank goodness, so what did you need to ask?" Shizuru rubbed the back of her head before going back to a calm manor.

"Well, it's just that…" Natsuki paused looking down at the ground. "..You've looked after me ever since I first came to your house, I was just wondering why?" Natsuki silently sighed to herself closing her eyes.

Shizuru tilted her head to the side, before throwing the girl a gentle smile. "Why? Well it's because Natsuki's family and that's what family's are suppose to do- look out for one another." Shizuru approached Natsuki with open arms instantly the girl opened her eyes and took a step back.

"H-hey no hugs!" Natsuki looked to see Shizuru's eyes teary and she caved in. "Oh fine." Shizuru smiled in joy wrapping her arms around her sister. Natsuki smiled warmly, slowly snaking her arms around Shizuru.

_I love moments like this, I just don't want her to know though._

"Ahem." The two broke away noticing Haruka standing over at the door, her foot constantly tapping the ground and Yukino blushing slightly at the two. Both girls stood apart from each other acting as though nothing had happened.

_Well there goes that moment. _

"By the way, what was that about Tofu in my food?" A sweat drop formed at the back of Shizuru's head causing the girl to slowly back away.

* * *

_Ramen time! _

Natsuki snapped her chopsticks in delight before dipping them into the bowl before her.

_Ah, nothing better then to enjoy a nice bowl of mayo Ramen after a hard days' work at school. _

"Enjoy Natsuki, and for the record, you didn't do any school work at all." Natsuki shot a death glare at the side at Mai who was too busy to see it. Slurping down the noodles, she munched happily before noticing a patch of blond hair sneaking into the room.

"Hi Onee chan, what are you doing?" Alyssa smiled happily up into Natsuki's eyes. Swallowing the last bit, Natsuki turned around facing Alyssa.

"Just eating a hard earned days worth of food."

"Hardly." Muttered Mai, as the blunette's brow twitched.

_Baka Mai! _

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki turned her attention back to the little girl.

"That scared girl with the glasses gave me this letter addressed to you, here." Alyssa turned around pulling a letter out from her bag.

_She must mean Yukino._

Natsuki's brow arched to the top as the letter came into contact with her hands.

_A letter from her, I wonder what this is all about? _

Sliding her finger under the envelope's fold, she opened the slip and pulled out the piece of paper.

**To be continued… **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: HiME channel! **

**(Sign falls) **

**Shizuru: Hiya HiME's! It's time for another episode of HiME channel, can you believe it? I'm Fujino Shizuru, navigator extraordinaire. **

**Natsuki: (Calls out) and I'm not going on stage! **

**Shizuru: Aww Natsuki is letting me have all the spotlight, how sweet. **

**Natsuki:....Shut up! **

**Shizuru: Well, fans the polls are in and as for Natsuki's punishment... (Taps the desk) I said as for Natsuki's punishment (taps harder) Ok, one sec (pulls out a whip) Natsuki, come out or you'll get some of this! **

**Natsuki: Baka! (Walks out in black tight leather lingerie and puppy ears) Not a word! **

**Shizuru: (Turns face away while covering her nose) Ara Natsuki is too much. **

**Natsuki: Hey, you chose this outfit, and what are those handcuffs for?!**

**Shizuru: Natsuki has got me all wrong (turns around with tissues stuck up her nose.)**

**Natsuki: Shizuru, why do you- **

**Shizuru: Whippy Natsuki (holds up whip) **

**Natsuki: Err right ok, so what are we talking about today?**

**Shizuru: One second (stares down Natsuki's chest) **

**Natsuki: Oi! **

**Shizuru: Okay folks today we're going to introduce you to a character in the story and that's... **

**Natsuki: (Pulls out a picture of Mai) Mai Tokiha! **

**Shizuru: Okay Natsuki, what do we know about her? **

**Natsuki: Well, according to our sources she's Natsuki's best friend, she works at the Ramen shop around the corner from school. Mikoto Minagi is often seen hanging around her and burying herself into Mai's chest, like some people I know!!! (Looks down at Shizuru burying her head in Natsuki's chest) **

**Shizuru: (Pulls her head out) Ara, I can almost feel Natsuki's breasts, my Natsuki look your breasts are- **

**(Ending theme) **

**Shizuru: Oh dear it seems we're out of time. Don't worry next time we'll talk about another character, byee! **

**Natsuki: And don't forget to vote on how I get to punish Shizuru in the next Omake! **

**Shizuru: Wait, what? **

**(Sign goes up) **

**Shizuru: Is Natsuki trying to punish me, I think it is you who needs to be punished (holds up the whip.) **

**Natsuki: Oh no, Shizuru you wouldn't do that… would you? **

**Shizuru: (Handcuffs' Natsuki) I'm no longer Shizuru, you will call me Master. **

**Natsuki: What?! I will- **

**Shizuru: (cracks the whip) **

**Natsuki: Ok, ok, Master! **

**Shizuru: Good, now we're going too- **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Okay, I hope this is still in the T rating. I apologise if this chapter went nowhere but next chapter will get interesting I can assure you. It's been hard to update since school is back so readers I beg you to bare with me on the late updates of sort. Read and review to let me know if the story is still interesting. Oh yeah don't forget to vote on Shizuru's punishment for the next Omake on my profile, till then cyaz! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: A thing I notice in the stories I write. As the chapters become longer the reviews become smaller, perhaps I need to learn from that. Thank you to those who reviewed anyway, your comments is what keeps me going. Thanx to Ume sama and Angel1678 for their beta-ing, you girls are the best. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4 **

_This place feels so creepy when school lets out. _

Her eyes stared down the empty halls; there was no one here except her.

_Only the student council stays here after school, poor people having to waste their afternoon at a boring meeting. Oh wait Shizuru's probably there too, poor sister… _

Her footsteps echoed through the halls along the white tiles. There were very few pieces of rubbish that was getting blown along the floor, something Natsuki decided to take notice in.

After endless silence she finally arrived at her destination. Her hand curled up into a ball as she raised it high- knocking quietly against the door.

_Damn, the silence has gotten to me now I'm acting like a-_

The door opened unexpectedly which caught the girl off guard. Taking a step back, she looked to see a bright glimpse of a pair of glasses. "Come in" the girl whispered stepping to the side allowing Natsuki to enter.

Closing the door behind her, Natsuki's unsteady eyes caught sight of two chairs seated in the room. "So, what did you need me for?"

**Earlier… **

Sliding her finger under the envelope's fold, she opened the slip and pulled out the piece of paper.

_Natsuki, I need your help with a certain matter as you're the only one I know who can relate to my problem. I know all about your feelings for a certain someone and rest assure, your secret is safe with me. If you wish to know more, meet at the Student Council storage room at 4pm.. _

_-Yukino_

Folding the letter in half, she slipped it in her bag before throwing her bag over shoulder. She could feel the fear racing through her body; all the while trying to hold still her trembling hands.

_Someone knows?! Oh shit I'm in a whole lot of trouble…._

"So what is it Onee-chan?" Alyssa noticed the older girl shaking unsteadily.

_Quick, act natural!_

"Yukino-san just needed me to help her with something, so I'll be home a little late today. Can you tell mother that?" Natsuki replied, switching personalities in order to cover up her lie. Alyssa tilted her head to the side at Natsuki's sheepish grin.

"Hai!" Alyssa smiled in joy wrapping her arms around Natsuki. The blunette was a little surprised by this, but noticing the stares she was getting, she quickly hugged her little sister and walked off. "Cya Onee-chan" Alyssa ran off happily.

_Hm, she can be a handful at times, but shouldn't focus on her right now. Whatever Yukino wants, it must be big. If she's going to blackmail me, then I'll give her a taste of my fist. _

**Now… **

Yukino took a seat facing Natsuki who already made herself comfortable. "Well?" Natsuki waited for the girl to respond.

_She's wasting my time, maybe she's just fooling around._

"I need your help with something" Yukino replied. Natsuki, by now, was waiting impatiently for a better answer.

"And that is?" Natsuki tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Yukino held her hands tightly, looking rather nervous.

"It's about love" The brunette blurted out causing Natsuki to raise an eyebrow.

"Love? You blackmailed me just for that?!" yelled loudly causing the smaller girl to cower back.

"I didn't blackmail you, I just needed to get your attention is all..."

Natsuki detected a glint of sadness in the girl's eyes causing her to settle down.

_Oh geez, I guess I was a bit rough on her. Imagine what her sister would say…_

"I'm sorry for yelling, but explain to me why you need me?" Natsuki was getting a positive reaction from the brunette after her voice settled.

"I-it's okay, I'm used to it. Natsuki, I'm worried about not only Shizuru, but Haruka as well"

_Worried, since when does she care about Shizuru and what's her sister got to do with all this? _

"What about them?" Natsuki bluntly replied.

"I've noticed a change in Haruka's attitude against Shizuru and I know it's because of 'that'…" Yukino paused.

_She must mean of Shizuru and that bastard. Keep going mousy…_

"…because of Shizuru's relationship, Haruka has shown a distaste about it, and I fear that she'll do something horrible."

_This is not all. There must be something else… _

"Why does Haruka hate it? I thought she already hates my sister." Natsuki's fingers began to play with her shirt in boredom.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. As far as I've known, Haruka has always loved Shizuru." Natsuki felt her eyes about to pop out of her eye sockets at hearing that.

_No ****ing way! Haruka in love with Shizuru?! This sounds like a joke by some dumb writer._

"Haruka's someone that doesn't go down without a fight, and if she succeeds in winning Shizuru over then…" Yukino paused in silence. Natsuki understood what it would mean.

"What can we do?" Natsuki lifted her head up hoping for some good news.

"There might be a way to avoid this, but that's why I called you here for." Natsuki nodded in understanding.

"So, what's the plan exactly?" The raven haired girl slummed back into her chair, folded her arms eagerly waiting for answer.

"The first thing we need to do is too separate Shizuru and Reito from being with each other."

"And how do we do that?"

"I'll give errand to Reito so he can't spend time with Shizuru. Here's where you come in, Shizuru will feel lonely but you'll be there to cheer her up."

"But what about loud mouth?" Yukino raised in eyebrow in anger causing Natsuki to retract her statement. "Eh sorry"

"My sister will see that as an opportunity to be with Shizuru, but since you'll be with her most of the time she'll understand it as a family matter and won't bother you two."

_Hm, it does sound like a good plan. We both benefit and that jerk won't be touching my sister. _

"It sounds risky, but I'll give it a try" Natsuki smiled giving hope to Yukino's eyes.

"Thank you so much" Yukino bowed her head happily before continuing shyly. "Um, if you're not busy, do you think you'll be able to give me some advice?"

Natsuki looked at the girl confusingly before gaping her mouth and nodding her head. "Sure, but can you answer me this?"

"Um what is it?" Yukino suddenly went back to be quiet which Natsuki made a note of.

"Of all the people, why Haruka? I mean she's your step sister and all but…"

"Ever since we were little, she's protected me. I didn't care that we were sisters, I loved her for the person she is on the inside, not what people see on the out" Natsuki could see the truth in what Yukino was saying.

_She really means it; I guess we have something in common. _

The buzzing at her side pocket alerted Natsuki's senses. Reaching in her checked to see a message flashing on her screen.

_It's Shizuru. _

Clicking the answer button a text popped up on her screen.

_Hey Natsuki, I'm just about finished here; want to wait for me outside? –Shizuru xoxo _

Natsuki chuckled sliding her phone back inside. "Who was that?" Natsuki was a little startled by the girl's voice.

"Just my sister, well I best be going" Natsuki headed for the door before stopping as she opened it. "Remember the plan, okay?" she got a nod from Yukino satisfying her.

**Outside: **

Natsuki's foot tapped impatiently against the ground. The flying buzzing around was making her left eye twitched.

_Bloody fly, I'll show you!_

Shooting her hand from the side she grabbed the fly before it could take off. Clenching her fist hard, she focused her anger into the little insect.

_Natsuki: 478, bugs: zero. Uh huh, go me!_

She opened her hand to find the squashed bug and a small mess lay out on her palm. "Gross"

"Did Natsuki catch another?" Natsuki shot around to find Shizuru standing gracefully before her.

"Uh, n-nope" Natsuki spun around wiping the bug off on her bag.

"Hm, shall we?" Shizuru signaled for the blunette to follow after, which she did eagerly. The two walked side by side along the path. "So how was school?"

"Oh, it was okay but was a real bummer" Natsuki replied crossing her arms.

"And why is that?" Shizuru reached over poking Natsuki's cheeks in delight causing the girl to scrunch her face up in annoyance.

_She enjoys teasing me doesn't she? _

"Takeda was at my locker again, he just doesn't know when to quit does he?" Shizuru held her hand covering her smile.

"I'm sure he really likes you, why don't you give him a chance?" Natsuki by now felt her nerves edging to kick Takeda in the head.

"Because…" Natsuki paused trying to find a possible answer.

"..Because…?"

"…Because…" Natsuki muttered again.

_Come on; think of something before she influences you to give the guy a chance. I've got it! _

"Because I already like someone" Natsuki replied proudly. It was only seconds later that Natsuki realized what had just come out of her mouth that caused her to blush furiously.

_Abandon ship, abandon ship! _

"Natsuki likes someone?" Shizuru's curiosity took over as she looked over at the glowing red girl. "Who is it?"

"It's no one!" Natsuki yelled on the spot causing the honey brunette to back away.

"Is Natsuki not going to tell me? That just means she doesn't trust me, I'm so hurt" Shizuru began to cry turning her back to Natsuki.

_Oh great she's crying again. Resist girl, resist! _

Natsuki approach the girl resting a hand on her shoulder.

_It's all an act, don't be fooled Natsuki, don't be- _

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I do trust you and all but…"

…_Dammit, you caved in. _

"But…?" Shizuru managed to speak out above her sobs.

"I'm just not ready to tell you who it is okay? You're my sister Shizuru, I trust you with my life" Natsuki smiled warmly at the girl only to be replaced by a surprised look. Turning her head around Shizuru's eyes glint of mischief as her smile widened in pleasure.

_Dammit she got to you again, why do you always fall for her act? _

"Natsuki trusts me with her life, that's so romantic of her" Natsuki's blood began to rush to her head turning a dark shade of red. "I'm sure whoever this person is will be happy to have you as a lover"

_Hm, would she be happy with me as a lover I wonder? _

"So Natsuki, what's the first letter of his name?" Natsuki's right eye twitched in anger.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Pretty please Natsuki, with a bottle of mayonnaise on top?" Natsuki's mouth began to drool at the mentioning of Mayonnaise.

"Fine!" Natsuki crossed her arms causing Shizuru to smile in joy.

"So what's the first letter of his name?"

"First of all it's a she not a he and second-"

"She?" Shizuru stopped on the spot causing Natsuki to tense up.

_Oh crap, did I just say what I think I just said? This can't be good… _

**To be continued… **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: HiME channel! **

**(Sign falls down) **

**Natsuki: Hiya HiME's, or however Shizuru says that. Welcome to HiME channel, I'm Shizuru's assistant Kuga Natsuki pleasure to see you all again **

**Shizuru: (calls out) Hey what about me?! **

**Natsuki: Eh heh, Shizuru what a um surprise (nervously backs away) **

**Shizuru: (walks out on stage wearing a small tight black leather two piece with a long black leather strap coming down her neck covering her chests) **

**Natsuki: (covers nose) S-Shizuru, you look… um stunning (bloods bursts out) **

**Shizuru: Why Natsuki, do you think so? I guess Natsuki does have good fashion sense (sits down) **

**Natsuki: (Natsuki's head wonder's back) *whoops, forgot to fully cover down there* **

**Shizuru: What Natsuki kindly stop staring at my backside so we can get on with the show? **

**Natsuki: Oh um yes of course! Okay, today we're introducing (looks around) **

**Shizuru: Here (hands Natsuki the photo) **

**Natsuki: Thanks (looks down at the photo) Whoa! (Nose pours out blood) **

**Shizuru: Oops, wrong one (snatches photo) that's for you later, here we go, ta daa! **

**Natsuki: (tissues stuck up her nose) Okay today we're introducing Yukino Chrysant **

**Shizuru: According to our sources, Miss Yukino is step sister to Haruka Chrysant. Works as an assistant to Haruka for the student council, she tends to be quiet and lonely at times. She also appears to have a crush on her sister **

**Natsuki: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the show. Yukino's in love with her step sister?**

**Shizuru: Ara, but Natsuki in the story we're sisters and you have crush on me **

**Natsuki: Yeah, but I was adopted into the family **

**Shizuru: True, but we are still sisters, same blood or not **

**Natsuki: Ok fine, but why are they twins, they have not similarities! **

**Shizuru: Natsuki is so judgemental, just because their sisters doesn't mean they have can't share the same love like we do. This is like the time when… **

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: Oh it seems we're out of time, it was nice seeing you again and remember to tune in next time for another exciting episode, byee!**

**Natsuki: Byee! **

**(Sign pops up) **

**Shizuru: By the way Natsuki, where did you get this costume from? **

**Natsuki: Oh that, courtesy of Nao Yuuki **

**Shizuru: My the young girl's kinky these days, but I think it may be a bit small on them (top part snaps) **

**Natsuki: Mother…(falls of the chair) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki, why are you bleeding out of your nose (looks down at her chest) Natsuki, please stay with me, Natsukiiiiiii!- **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Thankfully this update was quicker then the last due to more free time. It may be awhile till the next chapter comes out as I've got to figure out what shall happen next. If at any point the story seems to be going slow, please tell me so I can fix it. **

**I'll be opening a poll as too who Natsuki will say she likes as the person will play a role in this story. Read and review if you enjoyed the chapter and remember to stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've been drowned with assignments and going around the place that I've had no time to work on this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys so much I wish I could give you all hugs. **

**Thank also to those who voted and the results are, well just read to find out. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ume Sama, for all the hard work she has put into Beta-ing my stories for me. Now, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME and Lucky Star I'm merely borrowing them. **

**Chapter 5 **

"She?"

_Oh crap, did I just say what I think I just said? This can't be good… _

She could feel her skin going pale at hearing her own mistake. The feeling of all the blood in her body pumping straight to her rapidly beating heart, just waiting for the moment to explode.

"Natsuki?"

Slowly turning her head around, the blood from her face began to drain down her body, her jade eyes trembling with fear. Keeping her face as straight as she could, she nervously looked over at her sister.

_Oh no, she's looking for a reply or an excuse. Come on woman, think! _

"Er... I mean... um..." circling her fingers to take her mind off things only made more questioning looks from Shizuru. "Ugh, just forget it!" eagerly turning away from her sister's line of sight, she walked away hastily.

"Natsuki, wait up!" she heard her sister calling from behind making the sweat run down her back. She turned her face away when her sister walked beside her, not wanting to make contact. "Natsuki, are you...?"

"Don't even say it" she angrily shot back at the brunette getting a negative response.

"Natsuki, its okay if your g-"

"I'm not! I'm just..." her legs came to a stop. Her eyes trailed over to the side of her face, looking into her sister's wine red orbs.

_Crap, what do I do, what do I say? I know! _

"I'm...Bi, yeah that's it!" Natsuki smiled in triumph, hoping to shake away Shizuru's suspicions.

"O....kay, well then..." Shizuru paused looking in dismay. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Natsuki turned her direction back at Shizuru with a questioning look.

"This girl you like" Shizuru leaned over pulling a teasing smile at Natsuki.

_Oh shit, I forgot! What do I say? I can't say it's her... _

"The girl I like, um... well.... her name is..." she found herself once again stuck in an awkward question. "...Her name is...is..."

_Quick you mindless dolt, think of something! _

"...M-m-m...M-m-m..." her words were jumbled by the nervousness she was feeling. "..."

_That's it, I'm out of here! _

"It's Mai!" Natsuki blurted out loud getting an awkward silence to follow.

_...What? _

Shizuru tilted her head to the side in question before giving her sister a delighted smile. "Mai, as in Tokiha Mai?"

_What the f***? Her?! _

"Er, yeah" she sheepishly replied, twisting her foot side to side innocently trying to shake away the fountain of sweat spraying down her back.

"Oh, is that so. Well if that makes Natsuki happy, then I'm fine" Shizuru began to walk again passing the unsuspecting blunette.

Noticing the presence of Shizuru missing, she scurried along catching up with the honey brunette. Her jade eyes wondered to her sister who didn't look the least bit shocked or horrified, before turning away. "Natsuki?" turning her to her sister, she once again met with Shizuru's charming smile. "Just for the record, regardless of your sexuality you're my sister never the less and you're still Natsuki"

_She may not think me differently if I was gay, but if she knew that it was really her, would she treat me different then?_

Bringing a rose blush onto her cheeks she turned her head away smiling in joy. "I do hope you tell Mai one day, who knows you might end up marrying her" the blush was soon replaced by flames of anger.

"Shizuru!"

Chuclking aloud, the idea of Natsuki and Mai together brought a smile on Shizuru's face. "Grr, for your infomation she knows"

"Oh, then are you two dating?"

Dating?! She thinks I'm dating M-

"Not exactly, now if you'll excuse me" avoiding further questions from Shizuru, she hastened her steps leaving an amused Shizuru to trail behind.

**--Friday-- **

_The last few days were a pain, with endless amounts of school work and constant arrivals of Takeda at my locker, with a new beating every day mind you. Weekend starts tomorrow. I'm so looking forward to seeing what Shizuru and I can get into. _

Lifting her head from the tree, she eyed over the faces looking at her.

"What?" the tone of her voice changed sounding more tough which brought a smile to a certain flame haired girl.

"It's just you were smiling" Mai spoke out before the younger girl could.

"She must have been dreaming about Takeda" Nao teased immediately getting a death glare from the blunette.

"I wasn't dreaming about that jerk, I was... just... thinking about what to do on the weekend" Mai tilted her head to the side before lying back with a convinced look on her face.

"So what are you going to do then Mutt?" Nao grinned pleasurably, noticing Natsuki's small twitch.

"Stop calling me that, and for your information I haven't planned it out yet" there was a moment of silence before the sound of a ring tone playing killed the awkward silence.

_Saved by the phone! _

Reaching into her pocket, she flipped out her phone before noticing it was from Shizuru. Bringing it up to her ear, she clicked the button waiting for the response. "Hey Natsuki!"

"H-hey Shizuru, what's up?" Natsuki's turned soft getting a giggling response from Mai and Nao.

"Well me and Rieto are going for milkshakes tomorrow and I was wondering if you and your girlfriend Mai would like to tag along?" the facial expressions of Natsuki's face changed from a pissed of look to a freaked out look.

_What, Rieto's going to be there?! And he's going to share a Milkshake with Shizuru too, no fair I've always wanted to share a milkshake with her! Wait she just said Mai is my girlfriend, why that little- _

Turning her head around facing the amused girls, she turned her attention at Mai. "Hey Mai, are you busy tomorrow?" Natsuki looked at her with a pleading look.

"Well let's see…" trailing her attention down at the sleeping girl lying on her legs. "Mikoto, will you be alright without me tomorrow?"

"Hai…" Mikoto moaned out before adjusting her lying position.

"Well yes then" she looked back up at Natsuki shooting a nod in response.

_Crap she is free, Damn! _

"We'll be there"

"That's good, hope too see you two love birds tomorrow. Bye!" hanging up before Natsuki could shoot a complaint back, which sent the girl into a fit of anger.

_Why does she always get the last tease?! _

"So Natsuki, what was that about?" breaking Natsuki from her anger moment, Mai stared over at the girl eagerly waiting for a reply.

"Oh, um… well you see…" Spinning back round, she found herself making hand gestures. "… I need a favour from you…" Natsuki's shy look turned to a pleading one.

_---Later--- _

"You want me to do what?!" screaming out loud causing the blunette to retreat back.

"I just need you to pretend that you're going out with me" Natsuki placed her hands over Mai's mouth trying to calm the girl down.

"But why? You only said you liked me" pushing Natsuki's hand away from her mouth, she looked away in dismay.

"I know but I need to convince Shizuru that… that…" her pause soon followed with a worried look.

"Natsuki?" looking back over at her friend who looked like she was lost in a trance. "Why are you trying to convince Shizuru? What are you convincing her of?"

"Never mind" Natsuki was about to walk away when she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders holding her in place.

"Natsuki, I'm not going to help you until you tell me what's going on" her eyes trailed up Mai's uniform before stopping at her flame filled eyes.

_Man, I've never seen her get this serious before. _

"The truth is more complex then it sounds" Natsuki tried hard to keep her eye focus on Mai not wanting to stir the girl up.

"Try me" the reassuring look on Mai's face let out a deep sigh from Natsuki.

_Damn, should I tell her the truth? _

"The truth is..." Mai leaned in closer eagerly waiting for what Natsuki was going to say. ".... I'll tell you on the way home" Natsuki walked off leaving a lone standing Mai to mentally destroy herself.

.........

"Okay, now are you going to tell me?" flipping her head out in front, Mai eagerly awaited for Natsuki to talk.

"What I'm going to tell you is strict and confidential so you better not tell anyone otherwise I will skin your hide alive and use it as a fur coat" grudging her fist at Mai who hastily nodded a reply. "I'll cut to the chase to save time. The truth is..."

"Yes?" Mai leaned in closer.

"Is..."

"Yes?" she leaned in even closer.

"Is... that you can't give me any space right now" slowly grinding in her sockets, her eyes stared over at the awkwardly closed in Mai who retreated back from Natsuki's twitching eye.

"Sorry"

"The truth is that I'm in love with... with..." Natsuki could feel the saliva at the back of her through being forced down her throat at what she was about to say.

_Crap you can't say it's Shizuru, don't say it! _

"Rieto!" blurting out her word there was a moment of silence before the sounds of laughter breaking the ice.

_WHAT THE F-?!!?!?!?!?!? _

"You… you love Rieto…. Ahahahaha!" Mai clenched onto her stomach hard trying to restrain her body from passing out from laughter.

"Shut your trap!" Natsuki scolded at the busty girl before storming off ahead. Finally gaining control of herself, Mai caught up to Natsuki although she still had a giggle or two to show.

"So let me get this straight, you're in love with Shizuru's boyfriend, am I right?" wiping the tear away from her eye, she looked up too Natsuki wasn't that all amused.

"Y-yeah, you could say that" her response was cold; Mai wasn't exactly sure that Natsuki was telling the truth but just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

_That was close, but I mean saying Rieto is the one I love?! I hate that bastard; he can go to hell for all I care! _

"So are you going to help me or not?" averting her gaze from the foot path to Mai, she gave a smile that could be depicted of mischief.

"Well you lived up to your end so yes I'll come" Mai sighed heavily, laying her head back behind her shoulders averting her gaze to the sky.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then!" running ahead, she left Mai to wonder along to foot path before running into a pole due to her focus was still on the sky.

_---Saturday--- _

_Will you shut up already?! _

Natsuki's fists clenched hard on the scrunched up serviette under the table. Her eyes were written with fire all over, however Mai was the only one to notice as Shizuru and Rieto were happily sharing their drink. Kicking the side of Natsuki's shin which she was shortly rewarded with a death glare, Mai tilted her head repeatedly at Rieto which was leaving Natsuki confused.

_What is she doing? I think she wants me to break up their conversation. Why Rieto again, oh yeah I hate him. _

"So Fujino-san, how are things at work?" Mai felt a little awkward breaking away the two love birds before her.

"Ara, things are going well, Ookini Tokiha-san" Shizuru replied giving her a warm smile. "Well you could say there is a lot of love in the air, no?" sliding across the seat, she snuggled happily into Rieto who in response wrapped an arm around her.

"Say Tokiha, how are things at the café?" Rieto charmed his tone getting a small blush from Mai which made Natsuki want to puke.

_I wonder if I could break them up for Rieto charming every girl he meets?_

Releasing the serviette from her hands, she calmed herself down before staring over at her beloved sister. She watched Shizuru's eyes glow like a heavenly saffron as if her eyes were keeping in order with the conversation. Natsuki found herself once more captivated in Shizuru beauty, every muscle in her body just wanted her to tackle the girl and kiss her. "Ara, Natsuki you're drooling"

Snapping instantly back into reality, she found a pool of saliva puddling on her skirt. "Urgh!" reaching across the table, Natsuki grabbed a few napkins before wiping the saliva off her clothes.

_Yuck! Damn Shizuru and her drop dead gorgeous body. Look at my clothes, and I just ironed this skirt too!_

"Excuse me" bowing her head, she left the table before rushing to the bathrooms.

Bursting through the doors in a hurry, she ran the sink onto cold water whilst grapping a few paper towels from the dispenser. Scrubbing off every last trace of saliva from her clothing, she brushed herself down before now noticing the damp wet patch.

_Damn, I got to dry it now!_

Walking awkwardly to the dryer, she pushed the button before getting a warm strong breeze blowing down onto her skirt. The noise drowned out her hearing the door opening to the girl's bathroom. "Almost done, then I can…"

"You can what?" at instant Natsuki scrambled away staring over at the two girls standing at the door.

"W-what the heck are you two doing here?" Natsuki yelled pointing over at Mai and Shizuru in shock.

"Ara, I just wanted to make sure my sister is okay and now she hates me" Shizuru began to sob burying her face into her hands.

"She dragged me along" Mai pointed next to Shizuru who was still crying at the time.

"No Shizuru, that's not true, I don't hate you" rushing to her sister's side, she clasped onto the brunette's hand before looking to see a devilish smile.

_Dammit, not again!_

"Natsuki is so much fun to tease" Shizuru chuckled, sending the blunette into blush mode.

"If you two are done, can we go please?"

"Ara, but Natsuki I just wanted to see something" leeching over Shizuru clasped onto Natsuki's arm tugging on it lightly.

_Even at her age she still acts like a child. _

"What?"

"I wanted to see Natsuki give Mai a little kiss" leaning up to Natsuki, ear she whispered seductively causing a deep crimson blush on Natsuki's cheeks.

"What?!" Natsuki screamed jumping aside away from her sister.

_Why on earth did she ask that? What do I do? If I don't kiss her Shizuru will get suspicious... _

"Hai, hey Mai" groaning unhappily in defeat, she stared over at her dazzled friend who just blinked at the situation. Walking cautiously, Natsuki's head was hanged low her eyes focusing on every tile her foot passed. The pair of dark brown heel shoes stopped her in her tracks as she swallowed hard. Lifting her head up, she stopped before Mai's eyes as their faces were so close.

_But if I kiss Mai.... _

Leaning her head in closer, Natsuki cursed herself under her breath slowly closing her eyes.

_Then... _

Feeling the warm breathe from Mai brushing against her lips, she began to panic as she was about to close the distance between them.

_Then my first kiss was not only with a girl, but my best friend. What have I done?_

**To be continued.... **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: So anyway, this show's been off air for so long I've had to get a second job to fill the time **

**Natsuki: Oh really, so what did you get a job as? **

**Shizuru: Oh I assist people **

**Natsuki: Really, how? **

**Shizuru: Oh I help girl try on different lingerie items and would you believe- **

**Camera man: Uh girl's its starting! **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel! **

**(Sign falls) **

**Shizuru: Hiya HiME's! It's another exciting episode of HiME Channel, I'm the navigator and lingerie extraordinaire Fujino Shizuru, welcome, welcome! **

**Natsuki: And I'm Kuga Natsuki, Shizuru's faithful assistant, great to see you all again **

**Shizuru: Can you believe we're already onto our fifth episode? The fans must really love me! **

**Natsuki: Shizuru, I don't think it's all about you... **

**Shizuru:.... What did you say? (glares at Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: Er I mean... never mind **

**Shizuru: Yeah, anyway today we're introducing a character who is slightly less cuter then me (scrambles around under the desk) Here we go, it's- **

**Natsuki: Oh Fujino Alyssa, say I didn't know you had a sister **

**Shizuru: Ara, neither, I guess i just have an adorable fan **

**Natsuki: Shizuru has a fan, that's a laugh... **

**Shizuru: (catches on fire) WHAT DID YOU SAY?! **

**Natsuki: Nothing! **

**Shizuru: I thought so,(deflames) anyway it says here that Alyssa is fourteen and three fourth years old. She enjoys playing with her sisters and enjoys having tea parties with her teddies. She loves to follow Natsuki around as well as sipping tea in sync with Shizuru. Her childlike innocence makes her a lovable character next to me. She sounds adorable! **

**Natsuki: Hey Shizuru just asking, do you have any fans? **

**Shizuru:.... (Slowly turns to Natsuki with a sadistic smile) Why Natsuki, why are you asking me a question like that? **

**Natsuki: (nervously backing away) Oh its nothing, I was just asking as the only fan I ever see is that girl, what's her name again? **

**Shizuru: I don't know what you're talking about (shifty eyes) **

**Girl: (runs out on stage) Here's your tea Oneesama (hands Shizuru the tea) **

**Shizuru: Why thank you Tomoe (accepts the tea. Pauses at the laughing Natsuki) That's it, if you say one more word I'll **

**(music plays) **

**Shizuru: Oh is it over already? Don't forget to say how much you love me and don't forget to tune into the next episode **

**Natsuki: So till then, byee! **

**Shizuru: Byee! **

**(Sign pops up) **

**Natsuki: Shizuru, I'm a little worried about this new job. You better not be flirting with the girls you 'help' **

**Shizuru: Oh I'm not... well not all of them **

**Natsuki: What?! Shizuru you- **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I'm really sorry for the late update and I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't that good, haven't been writing that well lately. I'll try to update more sooner since I'm on holidays but please try not to urge me to update so soon, I need a break too. **

**The next chapter will get better so I hope I haven't lost your interest. Thanx for reading and don't forget to leave a review on what you thought about the chapter! Also a pole will be held on which of the two hosts you like more in the Omake, so get voting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: I apologize for the slow updates, I plan on updating at least once a month so my apologies to the readers. Thank you to those who reviewed, your reviews is what keeps me going. Thank you to Ume who beta'd this story and I hope you recover soon. Enjoy chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or lucky star!**

**Chapter 6**

_My first kiss will not only be with a girl, but my best friend... What in the world have I done?_

Plunging further into her fate, Natsuki held back the tears urging to explode from her eyes for what she was about to do.

_Please, someone help-..... me.. _

Pausing her stance towards the saffron haired girl, her ears tuned into the sound of a ringtone. Both girls look downwards at Mai's pocket noticing the music was getting louder. "E-excuse me" slipping away from Natsuki's position, Mai hastily walked away from the blunette answering her phone.

_Saved by the phone, someone up there must really love me _

Taking in a deep breath, Natsuki sighed heavily in relief before turning to Shizuru. "Ara, and I was looking forward to seeing two girls kiss" Shizuru's eyes turned teary as her sister just cocked an eyebrow in response.

_What is my sister's fascination about seeing two girls kiss! I wonder though... if she wouldn't mind seeing me kiss her... _

"Oneechan, would you give it a break" rubbing the back of her head, Natsuki leaned her back against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Nat-su-ki" chanting blunette's name made her light up red as a light bulb at a traffic light, which was quickly followed by a giggle from Shizuru. "Oh my, I've left my Reity-kins for quite some time, he must be lonely!" gasping aloud, Shizuru hastened out from the bathrooms leaving a bewildered Natsuki standing idly on her own.

_....Oh come on, she's more worried about Reito being all lonely then me kissing Mai?! Um actually, on second thoughts I'll let him have this one. _

Turning her attention back over at Mai, she stared over at the girl chatting happily on the phone.

_I almost kissed my friend.... I hope she's alright though. It's not like I wouldn't share my first kiss with her or anything, it's just that I'm saving it for Shizuru. _

A small rose blush erected upon Natsuki's cheeks earning a small smile along her lips. Drifting her eyes away from Mai, she stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Her eyes became lost in the deepness of her jaded eyes, she felt herself going under a spell of sorts.

_I remember those days when I was younger, before these feelings reached me…_

**8 years ago... **

"Oneechan, where are you?" a lock of small blonde hair flashed past the room belonging to a small girl who seemed worried. "Oneechan, where are you?" the young girl's voice echoed down the hall before retreating away leaving a dead silence behind her.

_Hehe, I love these little games of hide and seek.... _

Creaking the door open from the wardrobe sitting by the corner of the room, a small lock of azure blue hair cascaded out before being followed after by a pair of jaded eyes.

_She never tries to look in the closet, man I'm a genius. _

Tip toeing her way out from the closet, she strode gently across the floor in a stealth like manner. "Natsuki?" letting out a loud scream, Natsuki jumped back from her spot before tumbling back onto the floor. Her jaded filled eyes traced up the pair of shoes leading her to stare at the crimson eyed girl smiling at her.

_Dammit, why must she always get the jump on me? _

"Hiding again in the closet were we?" the girl chuckled at the surprised look upon Natsuki's face. Reaching her hand out, Natsuki grabbed hold as the honey brunette pulled her up from the ground.

"Ow, Shizuru why must you be an annoying sister?" rubbing the back of her head, the younger girl turned her attention over to Shizuru who had her back turned to her.

"Ara, does Natsuki hate me for that? She must think I'm a horrible person" Natsuki rushed to her side comforting the saddened soul that suddenly started crying.

"No Oneechan I don't think you're horrible. You're a nice and kind sister, please don't cry" The blue haired beauty silently cursed herself as the girl slyly smiled at her.

"Found you, Oneechan!" interrupting the two from the door, the small blond haired girl stood her hand pointing at Natsuki.

"Okay you win, how about we play a different game?" hearing the suggestion from Natsuki, the young blonde's eyes lit up like sparkling diamonds as she ran towards Natsuki.

"Oh no Alyssa wants a hug, save me Shizuru!" Natsuki dashed around Shizuru hiding away from Alyssa.

"Natsuki, like it or not, you're going to get use to Alyssa hugging you all the time" Shizuru watched as Natsuki ran around the room with Alyssa chasing after her with open arms.

"Help me!"

_Lunchtime.... _

Belching out loud, Natsuki laid back into her chair licking her lips from a satisfying meal. "Natsuki, I'm surprise you can eat that white goo" Shizuru gawked sitting at the end of the table holding a tea cup in place. Alyssa, on the other hand, was just giving her a strange look while biting into her sandwich.

"How can you call it goo? This is mayonnaise: the finest of foods, the tip of all toppings" raising the mayonnaise bottle high in an epic stance Shizuru and Alyssa could only giggle at Natsuki fanatics. "Hmph, I guess you wouldn't understand. Well, anyone up for a swim?"

"A swim? Where did this come from? Weren't you fantasying about mayonnaise before?" Natsuki glared at her sister retreating the mayo bottle to her side.

"You coming or what?" storming of in a hurry, Shizuru could only giggle at Natsuki's child like actions.

"Would you like to come for a swim too Alyssa?" looking to the side, Shizuru smiled warmly at her sister who nodded happily to her question.

_Later..... _

"Hurry up Shizuru!" the young cobalt haired girl waved over at the honey brunette who was walking in the distance with Alyssa tagged on her hand.

"Natsuki, you should learn to have a little more patience. Think about poor little Alyssa here" looking over at her sister staring at her with bubbling eyes.

"Whatever, last one in is a tea sipping maniac" retreating away, Natsuki jumped over the edge of the pool before curling up into a ball and impacting the water- splashing it everywhere.

Rising to the surface for air, Natsuki looked around to see Shizuru and Alyssa drenched with displeased looks. "What?"

"Natsuki is going to pay for that!" Dashing on after the blunette, Shizuru dived into the water before emerging behind the blunette. "Revenge!" at instant Shizuru began to tickle the sides of an unsuspecting blunette- earning a laughing reaction from her.

"S-stop it ahahaha! Ple-ase Shizu-ahaha!" Natsuki splashed around in trying to gain the upper hand but failed.

Finally breaking loose from Shizuru's grasp, Natsuki rested her head against the pool's edge watching the scene before her. Her jaded eyes followed Alyssa swimming across the water in a floating donut whilst Shizuru swam laps from one end of the pool to the other.

_Shizuru thinks she's such a good swimmer, I bet I could beat her in a race. _

"Hey, Oneechan!" Shizuru halted her arm work before turning her head to Natsuki.

"What's wrong Natsuki?" lowering her arm under the water, she faced herself before the blunette.

"I was wondering if you would like a race?" smiling sure of herself, she watched as the brunette gave it some thought before nodding her head. "Okay, this race will be from one end of the pool to the other. But, you have to swim under the water without taking a breath, should you rise to the water any time during the race you lose, got that?" Natsuki could see a worried look in Shizuru's eyes which brought a smile to her face.

"Very well, I'll accept Natsuki's challenge" Natsuki was a taken back by Shizuru's response but shook it off with a smirk.

_Hm, she's going to be an interesting challenge. _

Lining herself against the Pool's edge, her hand rested on the pool's side while her feet were pressed hard against the wall. Her eyes turned to Shizuru who looked more that determined to race which left Natsuki smiling with joy. "Okay, on my mark!" Alyssa sat happily on the pools side kicking her feet in the water. "On your marks, get set...."

Natsuki shifted her attention ahead of her as she readied to pounce. "Go!" springing her legs off the wall, Natsuki gasped in a last bit of air before submerging herself under water. Kicking her legs at an increasing speed, her eye saw Shizuru passing her slowly.

_I will not be beaten by her! _

Her arms increased her pushing force as she soon found herself keeping up to speed with Shizuru.

_I've got her now. _

Natsuki watched the bubbles slowly escaping from her mouth, but turned her attention back to Shizuru who was slowly falling behind.

_Yes, just a little longer. _

The bubbles grew in size as Natsuki restrained herself from giving in to her need.

_I'm almost there, I can't lose, I can't.... I can't... I..... _

Her eyes slowly began to close as the last bit of air escaped from her mouth enshrouding her vision by a dark cloak before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

Her eyes slowly began to open before shutting again from the bright light. Raising her hand over her eyes, she slowly regained her vision before noticing where she was. "Where am I?" silence was her response, her neck arched before she let out a groan.

_Man, my body feels like it hasn't been used in awhile. Wait, where am I first off? _

Slowly lifting her head off her pillow, her eyes began to scan around the contents of the room. Her eyes stared at the small black dot pressing lightly against her nose, with two small black circles eying her.

_Duran? _

Stretching her arm out, she rested her hand over the small stuffed animal before her gently stroking it's back. The small groan alerted Natsuki's senses as she retreated the stuff toy under the covers. Her eyes drifted along the bed's sides before laying eyes on the small bundle of sweet honey brunette hair. As she was sitting herself slowly up to get a better picture of the thing resting on her bed, she noticed...

_Shizuru? What is she...? _

The girl let out a soft groan before opening her eyes to see a pair of jaded eyes staring happily at her. "Natsuki...?" blinking a few times, Shizuru brought her head up before shaking her head a few times. "Natsuki, you're alive!" screaming at the top of her lungs, Shizuru dived onto the blunette burying the girl in hugs and kisses.

"Ahrgh! Shizuru, cut it out!" pushing the brunette back, Natsuki noticed from the corner of her eye the door opening revealing her parents and sister.

"Natsuki, you're awake!" Shizuma ran towards her daughter before wrapping her arms firmly around the young girl.

"Mama…what's…. going… on?" Natsuki's face began to turn blue, trying hard to grasp for air from her mother's hug. Releasing her firm grip from Natsuki, she watched girl the gasping for air before returning back to normal.

"We thought we nearly lost you is all" Shizuma replied earning a confused look from the cobalt haired girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Shizuru said you nearly drowned, were she had not saved you, I doubt we'd be talking to you right now" Natsuki drifted her attention over to the brunette haired girl smiling warmly at her. "She stood by your side the whole time you were asleep, I know if she was my sister I would be very grateful to have her"

"Ara, it was nothing really mother. Sisters are always there for each other so I did what was necessary"

"Good thing Shizuru knew how to do CPR, perhaps Natsuki should learn a thing or two were something like that to happen to either of the two" Shizuma turned to her other two daughters before giving them a warm smile.

"What's CPR?" staring up at her father Alyssa tilted her head to the side pondering at the suggestion.

"Bascially its mouth to mouth resuscitation" bluntly putting it forward, Natsuki's face grew a deep red picturing the thought of Shizuru performing CPR on her.

"Perhaps we should give Natsuki some space, wouldn't you agree Shizuma?" Shizuma turned her attention to her husband noticing the small wink he gave her.

"Hai, would you like some tea Alyssa?" grasping her daughter's hand, she left the room with Hiro closing the door behind them.

The silence filled the room, Natsuki's eyes weakly met with Shizuru's own, trying hard to make eye contact. Shizuru sat still, her eyes blooming with joy awaiting a response from Natsuki.

"Ookini…" Natsuki muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Ookini… for saving my life, oneechan" lifting her head up, her eyes finally stared down into Shizuru's mouth relieving a small smile upon her face.

"You're welcome Natsuki, I'm glad that you're still alive"

"Why would you care though? It's not like we're related or anything" the smile soon faded away leaving Natsuki with a saddened look.

"We may not be sisters by blood, but that doesn't mean I should treat you any different" leaning towards Natsuki, Shizuru brought her hand onto her sister's cheek gently caressing the soft skin. Natsuki's face turned deep red from Shizuru's touch bringing a smile to Shizuru's face. "I love my sister dearly and I'll always be here for you no matter what, okay?"

_For the first time in my life, since I started living here I felt like I did belong. Shizuru opened up to me more than anyone, I guess that's one of the things I liked about her. _

"Thanks Shizuru, now will you remove your hand from my cheek?" Natsuki eyes aimed her stare at Shizuru's hand resting upon her cheek.

"Ara, but doesn't Natsuki like it?" the blush on Natsuki's cheek brightened as Shizuru felt the heating on Natsuki's cheeks rising.

"B-baka!" Shizuru laughed at hearing Natsuki pout earning a grouchy remark from the younger girl.

_Shizuru saved my life when I was younger, that one good deed is what started my feelings for her and now…. _

**8 years later…. **

"Natsuki?" Natsuki shot her eyes open noticing that she was still standing in the bathroom with Mai poking at her shoulder.

"W-what?" nervously replied Natsuki, retreating a step back only to find her back hitting the wall.

"You looked like you were asleep is all, kind of had me worried" taking a step forward, Mai brought her hand up to Natsuki's cheek gently brushing her finger tips along the skin.

"M-Mai, what are you doing?" Natsuki began to worry feeling an uninvited tension beginning to hatch. Mai chuckled at her gesture before taking another step closer. Sliding her hand away from Natsuki's cheek, she soon rested it upon Natsuki's shoulder.

"I know you Natsuki, it's not Reito that you're after is it?" widening her eyes from the statement Natsuki bit the bottom of her lip hard trying not to give. "It's Shizuru isn't it?"

_What?! How did she-? _

"So it is true, then...." Natsuki watched the tear slid from her eye, before being wiped away. "Then I guess I have no choice" forcing the blunette against the wall, she leaned across pressing herself against Natsuki. Before Natsuki could react she felt a pair of lips smashing against her own helplessly.

_Mai....? _

Her eyes stuttered, her hands trembling as she could not hold back the tears.

_No....Shizuru..... _

**TBC.... **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: Man, with all this extra time you'd think I'd be doing something to fill in the time **

**Natsuki: Well you been trying to have sex with me for the past week **

**Shizuru: But Natsuki won't let me! **

**Natsuki: You want to know why, it's because- **

**Camera man: Shizuru, start the show! **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel! **

**(Sign falls) **

**Shizuru: Hiya HiME's! Welcome to another episode of HiME Channel, when a storm is brewing or your lost at sea you can count on me, Fujino Shizuru the navigator of your voyage, welcome!**

**Natsuki: And I'm Kuga Natsuki, Shizuru's faithful assistant, pleasure is all mine **

**Shizuru: Wow can you believe we're up to episode 6, kind of slow don't you think? **

**Natsuki: Well we don't want to rush into things; we just want to take it nice and easy **

**Shizuru: Yeah, well enough of your nice and easy crap it's time for character profiles! **

**Natsuki: Geez, you can be moody **

**Shizuru: What did you say!? (Catches on fire) **

**Natsuki: N-nothing! **

**Shizuru: Hmph, anyway let's see who's we're investigating about today**

**Natsuki: Our character is Chrysant Haruka, twin sister of Yukino. (pulls out a picture of Haruka) **

**Shizuru: According to our information, she is a 17 and three quarters year old who works under the Kaichou. She tends to be quite the nuisance to the students with her constant uproars and deafening yelling, she has earned her reputation as a girl who doesn't think before she acts. Hm that's strange? **

**Natsuki: What is it? **

**Shizuru: Well there seems to be some scribbling covering over my information, I think I can make it out **

**Natsuki: Uh Shizuru, I don't think it's important, w-why d-don't you just put it to- **

**Shizuru: And she has a huge... crush... on... Shizuru?! **

**Natsuki: Oh crap.... (slowly begins to retreat away) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki! Why didn't you tell me?! **

**Natsuki: Because- **

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: Oh it looks like we're out of time, we hope to see you again on the next episode of HiME channel. Byee! **

**Natsuki: Help meee.... **

**(Signs pops up) **

**Shizuru: Don't think your off the hook, just for that I'm going to make you suffer twice as much tonight **

**Natsuki: Errr, sorry got Poker, bye! (runs away) **

**Shizuru: Come back Natsuki, you won't be escaping from me this time! **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I hope I'm not losing the reader's interest, I apologize for the late update but I've got to focus more on my school work so updating to the story will be at least once a month, Sorry :(. Don't forget to read and review to let me know if you still like the story. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: It's good to hear that the readers are still interested with the fic. To make up for last month's slow update I have updated twice this month so I hope the readers are happy. Thank you to those who reviewed, it's what keeps me going on this fic and a big thank you to Ume for beta-ing this, she's the best. Enjoy chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel, if I did I would be a very happy person. **

The room was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the afternoon breeze bringing a calming atmosphere over the blunette that lied across her bed, resting her head against her pillow.

_Why...?_

**_Flashback.... _**

_...No....Shizuru....I was....saving my kiss.... for you... _

Feeling the tear slide down her cheek over her lips, her eyes softened in pain whilst her lips trembled before Mai. Her body was pinned against the wall; she could feel Mai's hands slowly making their way down around her waist encircling the cobalt haired girl bringing herself closer to Natsuki.

_... Mai?.... _

For what seemed like an eternity to the blunette, Mai broke away leaving Natsuki breathing heavily, averting her eyes away from Mai.

_What... what just happened....?_

"I love you Natsuki" a gasp of air escaped from Natsuki, her eyes widened in disbelief before looking back at Mai. Natsuki felt herself weakening at hearing those words spill from Mai's lips.

_Mai..... _

"I... I love you, I've loved you since the day I met you. I've wanted to tell you for so long but..." Mai paused as she placed her hands above her beating heart. "I know about your feelings, how you feel towards your sister, but please Natsuki give me a chance" pleading to the blunette with all her might, Mai leaned her head in close making sure the blunette was looking into her eyes. "I want you Natsuki; I love you... Please...."

_She... loves me? But I... I don't..._

Pressing herself once more, Mai leaned in forcefully capturing the blunette's lips holding the blunette fiercely. Natsuki protested to Mai's actions but found herself helpless under Mai's control. Mai's hands were quick to trail down Natsuki's shirt before resting around the blunette's waist. Sliding a finger inside the blunette's skirt's waistband, Mai's fingers slowly began to push it down as her kiss became deeper.

_Mai... Mai, NO! _

Summoning all her strength, she stretched her arms forward pushing the saffron haired girl back before drawing her hand back. Bringing her hand from her side, she brought it fast against Mai's cheek slapping it hard on impact.

Panting hard, Natsuki's eyes watched the reddened swollen cheek stand out on Mai's face; she stared into the core of Mai's eyes watching pain grow within. Natsuki gasped aloud realizing the effects of what she had done bringing her hand close to her heart.

_.....Mai...I'm sorry...... _

"Mai, I'm sorry...I...I just can't love you..." her eyes softened before tears began to stream down her face. Mai's eyes slowly turned back at Natsuki, staring at the girl's distraught state, feeling the heavy impact of Natsuki's words sink deeply in her heart. She couldn't move her body, her hand wanted to grab hold of Natsuki's own but the pain was too much to handle.

_I...I... _

Turning her saddened state away from Mai, she walked to the door wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Pushing the door open, her feet stormed away fixing a destination away from the cafe. Her head hanged low, her eyes didn't even turn to see Shizuru watching her as she walked past.

_Mai... please forgive me _

**_Present.... _**

Flashing the memory in her mind, her eyes couldn't hold back the tears streaming down at the sides of her face. Turning onto her side, her jaded eyes drowned themselves picturing Mai's saddened look.

_Why did she kiss me? 'I love you Natsuki'_

Bringing the tips of her fingers to her lips, she gently traced over the spot where she could still taste Mai's presence.

_Why won't that picture just leave my head? Every time I close my eyes I see her closing in on me, that same kiss repeating over and over. _

Slamming her fist down on her bed, she clenched her teeth in rage as she shoved her face into her pillow to block out the scream that was soon to follow.

_Why, why do I feel so messed up! _

The gentle knocks on the door halted the blunette's screams. "Natsuki, can I come in?" lifting her head from her pillow, she turned her attention over to the door.

_Shizuru's voice... Shizuru.... _

The door slowly opened revealing a lock of honey brown hair before accompanied by a pair of maroon gemmed eyes peeking from behind the door. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki's eyes lowered their stance turning back to the pillow before gently resting her chin upon it. Making no effort in reply, her emerald eyes continued to stare idly out into the distance. "Natsuki, are you alright? You haven't left your room since yesterday"

_Right now I don't want her to see me like this, come on Natsuki you're stronger than this! Just say you're alright and then she will go. _

"I'm fine" Natsuki groggily replied, her words being blocked out vaguely from the pillow. The silent response relieved the girl's senses before feeling the weight of the bed shift down near her legs. Shifting her head back, her eyes stared at the honey brunette sitting close by her legs. Her jaded eyes carefully examined Shizuru's crimson own, noticing the glint of sadness.

"Natsuki, you don't have to hide it from me" Shizuru watched as Natsuki shifted her body up so she was now facing the brunette.

"I could never get anything pass you, could I?" Natsuki chuckled lightly before the image of what happened earlier haunted her mind.

_Mai knew that I loved her, were those signs that obvious? I wonder if Shizuru has picked up on it yet.... _

"Did something happen Natsuki?" Natsuki gasped softly, flashbacking Mai kissing her. Natsuki's arms slowly began to snake around her waist; she could feel the atmosphere around her tensing up.

_Mai's kiss, she poured her heart into that kiss. Did she really mean it when she said she loved me? What was I to do, I couldn't give up my feelings for Shizuru, but did that mean I had to hurt Mai like that? _

"...Shizuru...." her response was low; Shizuru could feel the girl slowly repressing her emotions. Moving closer to the blunette, her hands slid down past Natsuki's shoulders and around the girl's back bringing her in for a hug.

_Shizuru... _

Natsuki snivelled softly before bursting into tears as she brought her arms around Shizuru before resting her head against her shoulder.

_In a time like this, even the strong must cry... _

Shizuru held her sister close, feeling the pain escaping from Natsuki as the girl's tears fell upon her. After a few minutes she the blunette to a peaceful state, Shizuru's arms slowly began to unravel from Natsuki's sides bringing her to face the blunette. Reaching up to Natsuki's face, she wiped away the last of the girl's tears earning a few snivels from Natsuki.

_Shizuru is the only person I'll allow to see me cry, because I know she'll be there to wipe away my tears with a smile. _

"Natsuki, I'm here to help you. Should you feel like now is not the time to talk I understand, but you'll feel a lot better if you get it off your chest. You're not alone"

Natsuki's ears tuned to the sweet sounding notes flowing from Shizuru taking all words to heart. Bringing her being together, she pressed the pain close to her heart.

_She's truly a caring sister. _

"It was Mai... she.... she..." Natsuki halted on her words as she tried to find the right words to say. "She.... kissed... me..." muttering the last few quietly, she averted her eyes away as Shizuru caught the last of the blunette's words.

"Hm, I guess she finally mustered the courage to do that" Shizuru watched the surprised look on Natsuki's face turn to confusion.

"What, you knew?"

"Ara, a sister can see these kinds of things. Judging by your reaction, I'd say you were surprised by this" fixing her eyes away towards the window, Natsuki stared out through the glassed picture. "Mai does love you dearly, although perhaps the kiss was too soon for you"

_Maybe it was, I kind of overreacted. _

"Although, I know Mai and that seems a little out of character for her. She must have had a reason for being so assertive, no?" Natsuki gasped lightly at realizing the motives for Mai's actions. Noticing Natsuki's sudden quiet act, she brought her hands to Natsuki's shoulders bringing the girl to face her. "Perhaps Natsuki, you should give her a chance. Unless, you don't love her, then maybe you should tell her. I don't want to see two best friends turn to hatred over a small kiss, but it is entirely up to you on how you will solve this"

_How will I solve this? I can't love Mai since I'm already in love with Shizuru, but I don't want to hurt Mai because of this. I guess I could allow her to love me, but I don't want her to get to close to me. Hm..._

"Arigato Shizuru" Natsuki felt a warm presence upon her cheek looking to see Shizuru's hand gently stroking her. "S-Shizuru, don't I'm not a kid anymore"

"Ara, but Natsuki still blushes like one" the reddened patch grew brighter on Natsuki as she tried to hide her blush away. "Ara, so cute"

_Cute? Does she really think I look cute? _

"S-stop it, S-Shizuru, I am not a.... a little to the left.... ah that feels nice" Shizuru giggled lightly at sight of Natsuki rubbing her cheek along the tips of her fingers.

"Natsuki has a strong resemblance of a puppy, which would explain her bad eating habits" Natsuki's puppy like innocence faded as a hungry wolf lurched towards Shizuru.

"Hmph" crossing her arms childishly, Natsuki faced herself away from Shizuru avoiding the brunette's patronizing comments.

"Well, how about I make you a Mayonnaise sandwich, would that cheer you up?" Natsuki's eyes lit up like light bulbs as she pounced onto Shizuru like a hungry wolf.

"Arigato Oneechan, I love you so much" Natsuki cheerfully spoke aloud before taking the time to recall from what had just came out of her mouth. An enormous blood flow rushed to her head turning her face ten shades of red.

_Oh shit. I'm screwed... _

"Ara, I love you too Natsuki, but could you perhaps let me go?" realizing the position of her hovering above Shizuru, Natsuki perched herself feeling her heart melting away to the moment. "Natsuki?"

"Oh, sorry eh heh" crawling off the honey brunette, Natsuki rested herself against her bed watching Shizuru fix herself up.

"Natsuki sure likes rough; I wonder how she would be with Mai?" Shizuru hasted her retreat towards the door as the info reached Natsuki.

"Shizuru!" scowling at the retreating brunette, Natsuki laid there in the silence. Her eyes trailed down the buttons of her shirt, her hand perched along the bed frame as she let out a deep sigh. "That was too close"

_She nearly found out my secret... I just hope she doesn't suspect anything about my feelings..._

*****Monday*****

_Frankly this is one school day I wish I didn't have to go. _

Her eyes averted side to side, keeping her mind on full alert.

_I wonder if 'she's' at school today... _

Natsuki could feel her heart beginning to sink deep, her pace began to slow as she no longer became aware of what was happening around her.

_I hurt her pretty bad; I just hope Mai can forgive me. _

Her lack of attention paid for her dearly when she collided with an unexpected detour. Bringing her out from her deepened of thought, her eyes shot up to the person who she had collided with only to avert themselves away at the sight of their eyes.

_Mai... _

"Mai..." Natsuki's voice drowned out feeling the mood getting to her. Mai's eyes had trouble trying to look at Natsuki, as did Natsuki for Mai. Neither one was saying a word, both awkwardly looked away trying hard not to meet the other's eyes.

"Natsuki..." steadying herself, Mai slowly drifted her eyes towards the blunette trying hard not to allow herself to fall before the younger girl.

"Mai...I'm... I'm sorry for what I did" slowly lifting her jaded eyes up, she watched the shifted expressions from Mai change simultaneously.

_It's not easy for her either; I guess this is something that's bigger than both of us. _

"You don't have to apologise... it's my fault" Natsuki felt her heart sinking deep within her; she could see in Mai's eyes the pain she had caused her. "Natsuki....I'm sorry, for kissing you like that"

"...Mai..."

"I... I just couldn't stand... to see your love go unrequited... I couldn't control myself any longer" taking a step forward, Natsuki braced herself as she waited for Mai to make her move. "I hope you can forgive me" bowing her head repeatedly, she held her hands out in a prayer like manner pleading to the cobalt haired beauty.

_I can't hate her, we're the same her and I. We love someone dearly and we would do anything to win their heart... but would I go as far to kissing Shizuru?_

"Mai... It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry about" ascending her head up, Mai saw a smile crawling along the sides of Natsuki's lips.

Sighing in relief, Mai eased herself as she approach the blunette's side. "Thanks Natsuki, but rest assure your heart will be mine"

"We'll see" cocking a grin, the blunette continued her stroll to class with Mai trailing behind.

_I guess she's not giving up on me; I better keep a closer eye on her. _

"Natsuki!" hearing her name called out, Natsuki faced her attention to the source. Her eyes trailed the brunette haired girl running towards her with a familiar blonde haired woman approaching her from behind the brunette.

"Yukino? What's wrong?" the mousy girl stared worryingly into Natsuki's eyes before shifting an eye at Haruka who stood at a distance with her arms folded.

"I'm sorry Natsuki" leaning herself forward, she gently placed her lips against Natsuki's own earning a few gasps and mutters from the students around them.

_What the fu-!? _

Natsuki caught a glimpse at the side of her eye watching the horrid look on Mai's face bring the girl to tears.

_Oh no... _

Breaking away from the kiss, Natsuki stood dumbfounded, her eyes watching as her friend ran off down the hall crying in tears.

_Why me, what did I do?.... _

**TBC **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: So anyway, I've been browsing around on this new thing called Fa**b**k and I found something interesting **

**Natsuki: Oh, what did you find? **

**Shizuru: Ara, it seems that there are pages dedicated to us and it seems we have quite the number of fans **

**Natsuki: Oh really, wow didn't think we would get that popular **

**Shizuru: Indeed, I love looking at the pics they have of us **

**Natsuki: Pics, what pics? (Looks worried) **

**Shizuru: Ara, the ones with us in the shower doing the dirt- **

**Man: Girls, you're on! **

**(Music plays) **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel! **

**(Sign falls) **

**Shizuru: Hiya HiME's! Welcome to another exciting episode of HiME Channel. When the darkness has unfolded over mankind or Natsuki is trying to find her missing bra.... **

**Natsuki: Hey! **

**Shizuru: I'm your navigator, Fujino Shizuru! **

**Natsuki: Ahem and I'm Kuga Natsuki, Shizuru's faithful slave er I mean assistant **

**Shizuru: Wow, can you believe we're up to episode 7? The fans love me! **

**Natsuki: Wouldn't you mean they love us? **

**Shizuru: (stares at Natsuki) Yeah, anyway today we're going to do a character profile, just give me one sec.... (Searches around) **

**Natsuki: (hears the camera man whispering) Oh really, okay I'll tell her. Uh Shizuru...**

**Shizuru: Not now Natsuki, I'm trying to find that blasted sign (continues to search) **

**Natsuki: Uh Shizuru, but that's just it, there is no s- **

**Shizuru: Will you just keep quiet and let me work?! (Natsuki cowers back) Where the F*** is that stupid sign?! **

**Natsuki: I'm trying to tell you, there is no sign, the channel didn't get enough time to write up a character profile **

**Shizuru: (turns pale) Why didn't you tell me sooner instead of making me look like a fool?! (grabs Natsuki by the collar) **

**Natsuki: I was trying to but- **

**Shizuru: But nothing! Great, now we got to find some way of filling the extra time...... any ideas? **

**Natsuki: Well perhaps we could do a fanfic update review **

**Shizuru: Fanfic what? **

**Natsuki: Well basically, we can tell the viewers about the latest chapter update for fics or any news about an interesting fic **

**Shizuru:.... Have we sunk this low to advertising on the show? **

**Natsuki: Well.... er I guess we have, but think about it, if we get more readers then there will be more people and more people equals- **

**Shizuru: More Shizuru fans! (eyes light up) **

**Natsuki: Er, I guess **

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: Okay, did everyone get that, we'll be taking requests to any fics you want us to review and broadcast on our next show and don't forget to say how much you love me! **

**Natsuki: A poll will be put up on the authors profile to decide in the chapter of which pairing would you want to see more off. So, until next time... **

**Shizuru: Byeee **

**(Sign appears) **

**Shizuru: Well that was an interesting episode **

**Natsuki: Indeed, although, what were you talking about with the pictures of us **

**Shizuru: Oh nothing, just some pics of us kissing and stuff **

**Natsuki: What?! **

**Shizuru: don't worry they were PG rated..... except for the R18+ ones (runs away) **

**Natsuki: Shizuru, get back her or you're not going to eat any 'Natsuki' tonight!**

**End of Omake **

**Author: I apologise if some parts seemed rush, trying to update another chapter was tiring work, especially with my exams are on this week. Oh and if you're going to complain about Natsuki and Mai's quick friendship fix, I'd like to point out that girls do that all the time, one second they're fighting, the next they are making amends so please no hate mail about that okay? **

**Anyway, like it said in the Omake, if there are any fics you would like me to tell in the next Omake, feel free to leave it in the review or PM me. Thank you for reading don't forget to leave a review, I'm open to what you have to say. Byeez! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: I'd just like to say thank you to those who reviewed, your reviews are what keeps me going. And for the poll, it seems ShizNat is the winner no questions about that. Thank you to Ume Sama for beta-ing this chapter, you're the best! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel, if I did I would have Shizuru all to myself :P **

**Chapter 8 **

"Alright Yukino, start talking!" her fist clenched hard around the brunette's school collar, an enraged look was upon Natsuki's face with her eyes turning a dark jaded green sending an ice cold chill down Yukino's spine. "Why did you do that?"

"Na-Natsuki...just let me...explain..." Yukino gasped aloud, feeling Natsuki's fist tightening the collar around her neck. Natsuki brought her glaring stares away from Yukino releasing the brunette from her fierce grip.

"Do you know what you've done? Why on earth did you kiss me!" Natsuki's felt her anger rising high bringing a look of worry upon Yukino.

"I-I'm sorry, but I..." Yukino went silent, feeling an eerie feeling of embarrassment as Natsuki's eyes turned to her. "I... had too..."

"Why!"

"Let me explain, you see..."

**_Yesterday..._**

_There, all finished. _

Yukino smiled happily, looking over at the papers piled neatly before her.

_This week's meeting schedule for the Student Council. All I have to do is finish this last arrangement, then I can spend more time with... _

Her hand hovered above the paper before gently resting at her side. Turning her eyes away towards the window, she gazed off through the glass at the sun beginning to descend revealing a fire lit sky above the city.

_...Haruka... _

A deep sigh escaped from her lips, her eyes mellowed into the beauty of the sight as she couldn't help but smile dreamily. Her distance stares didn't catch sight of a certain blonde entering the room taking an instant notice of Yukino's odd mood.

"Yukino?" Yukino screamed out loud at hearing her name called out of sudden that she stumbled out of her seat before turning to see Haruka standing before blinking a few times.

"H-Haruka, y-you scared me" Yukino hesitantly replied fixing her glasses up.

_I've really got to stop daydreaming about her so often. _

"Why did I spare Yukino?" Yukino's cheeks turned red at Haruka's question which only brought a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"It's scare, H-Haruka. I was just um... daydreaming" Yukino's hands began to twist and turn behind her back, her eyes steadily looking down away from Haruka's own.

"Play screaming? What were you play screaming about?" Yukino chuckled lightly at hearings Haruka's mispronunciation.

"Oneechan, you really need to work more on your English" this times it was Haruka's turn to blush but rather it was from embarrassment. "I was just... thinking about someone... to say"

_Wait, should I have said that? _

"Oh, okay" Haruka nodded her head, before strolling over to the closet. Yukino let out a sigh in relief until hearing Haruka's footsteps coming to a halt. "Wait, someone!"

_Uh oh... _

"Is it some boy?" Haruka at instant charged over at Yukino looking somewhat enraged.

"N-no, Haruka it isn't" Yukino protested waving her arms trying to halt the blonde's rampage. Haruka didn't look too convinced, continuing her staunch attack Yukino felt wave of fear throughout her being. "It's..." Yukino's voice quietened down, her eyes trembling at the sight of her protective sister. "It's..."

"If it's some guy, then I'm going to flound him good!" slamming her fist onto the palm of her other hand, Haruka stood strong with her eyes peering at Yukino for an answer.

_What do I do, what should I say?_

Yukino's response ticked away as Haruka stared down the frightened soul.

_What should I say? Please no... _

"It's a girl" Yukino whispered softly to herself, hoping that Haruka hadn't heard her response. Shutting her eyes tightly, she braced herself for Haruka's ramblings expecting the worse to come.

"A...a girl?" to Yukino's surprise Haruka sounded more surprised than angry. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that Haruka didn't look the least bit angry but rather confused and surprised. "Y-Yukino, are you-"

"Please, I-I..."

"Yukino, you don't have to tride it from me. I...I understand where you're coming from..." Yukino gasped lightly, watching Haruka's expression shift trying to look more understanding.

_I...I guess she's not angry at me for liking a girl... _

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice Haruka's arms were around her holding the girl close to her. Her eyes softened as the scent from Haruka flowed around her mind.

_She's so close... so warm... I never want this feeling to go away..._

Releasing her arms away from Yukino's sides, she stared down into the Olive green eyes of her sister. "So what's her name?"

"It's..."

**_Present... _**

"I see" Yukino could see that Natsuki had calmed down but her attitude was still on her anger side.

"I'm really sorry for doing that, but..." Yukino once more went quiet, feeling rather she shouldn't say anything.

Natsuki laid her back against the wall; her mind was far too occupied with the past events that have been happening to her.

_Dammit, why has my life gotten so complicated now? _

"...Look, I'm willing to forget that this little thing happened, but you have to warn me next time in advance if you do something like that again" her eyes looked over at Yukino who seemed a little relieved at hearing Natsuki say that.

"Ookini. I have something though that should cheer you up" digging her hand into her bag, Yukino pulled out a sheet with a picture of a timetable of sorts. Handing it to the blunette, Natsuki stared down examining the object before her. "It's a table showing all the student council meetings and sorts. I've mark places where you can spend time with Shizuru with an 'X'"

"Cheers" Natsuki looked up at Yukino giving the mousy brunette a warm smile. "Will I be able to see her this afternoon?"

"Of course, Rieto shouldn't be a bother for you as I've got him on a school inspection task" Yukino smiled deviously which brought a worrying look upon Natsuki.

_I swear, underneath that frightened skin is an evil mastermind. _

"Hai" Natsuki was cut off by the bell ringing heavily through the halls. "I better get going, and as far as both of us go, this never happened" slyly winking at the brunette, Yukino nodded her head watching the blunette walk away.

_Thank goodness I don't have another lover, that's the last thing I need right now. _

The students soon filled the halls as Natsuki passed by. Her eyes trailing side to side at people pointing and muttering things which she could tell were about her

_Dammit, that little act has cost me big time. My reputation could be at an end! _

"Hey, Kuga!" halting her feet to a stop, she turned her head to see a girl with short lead coloured hair approaching her accompanied by a brunette haired girl holding a note pad and pen. "Is it true?"

"Is what true Chie?"

"That you're dating Yukino of course" the brunette leaned forward with eyes lighting like stars giving Natsuki a rather uncomfortable position to stand in.

"W-what?"

"She's protesting Aoi, it must be true!" Chie turned to her partner who was quick with her pen in jotting down the gossip.

"I didn't say that!" Natsuki by now was tip toeing past her anger stage but didn't frighten the least out of the duo.

"Denying true love, what a scoop" Aoi turned to Chie who grinned in pleasure.

"Let's get this onto tomorrow's issue!" before Natsuki had the chance to strangle the two, they fled in a hurry.

_F*ck, can this day get any worse? _

"H-hey Kuga"

_... I said it too soon. _

"What do you want Takeda?" irritated by the presence of Takeda, Natsuki kept her back turned to him hoping he would go away.

"I was just, um wondering... how your day wa-" the crunching pain cut him off by Natsuki's foot backing into his privates.

_That just made my day._

Natsuki chuckled lightly at hearing a thud from behind her giving it her cue to walk away. Her ears tuned into the sounds of pain coming from behind her but soon disappeared as she passed around the corner.

_I better get to class before anymore distractions come up. Never thought I would say that _

"Ara, if Natsuki doesn't hurry she will be late" lifting her head from her thoughts, she looked to see Shizuru standing before with a warm smile.

_Must... resist...her...beauty... _

"S-Shizuru"

"Ara, Natsuki looks like she has seen a ghost" Natsuki quickly shook of her surprised look before fixing destination to the door. "Is it true Natsuki?"

"Is what true?" halting herself to Shizuru's side, her eyes slowly began to crawl along the lines of her eyelids watching the picture slowly ascend into her mind.

_? _

"About Yukino kissing you" almost at instant Natsuki turned a rose shade of red peaking Shizuru's question to being true.

"W-what?"

_Crap, how did she find out about that? Damn you morning gossip! _

"Perhaps now is not the time, meet me after school in the student council room, okay?" Natsuki stared out into the distance taking no notice of Shizuru's presence slowly walking away from her.

_Why does she want to meet me there after school? Wait, no meeting for her, us alone in a room. Score! _

A triumphant grin spread along Natsuki's lips as she marched herself to class without a care in the world.

**_-That arfternoon- _**

Natsuki stood silently outside the room, her eyes staring down at her shoes as she took a deep breath.

_Okay, remain calm and cool. Here it goes _

Lifting her hand high she lowered against the door giving a few gentle knocks. "Come in!"

_Wait, did that sound like-? _

Opening the door, Natsuki found herself being stared at by three pairs of eyes. One pair she was happy to be stared at but a particular pair she was not pleased to see one bit.

_Yukino, Haruka? Wait, shouldn't they-? _

"Why hello Natsuki, are you going just stare at Haruka all day?" hearing Shizuru's voice broke the blunette away from her stare before turning her attention to Yukino. Yukino issued Natsuki to her as the two walked over towards the corner of the room.

"I thought you separated Haruka away from Shizuru" Natsuki shifted her eyes to Haruka before switching back to Yukino.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to change one" Yukino looked over her shoulder watching Haruka harass the chestnut haired girl. "Haruka won't bother you after this, but right now I need to get her away from Shizuru"

_Damn, getting Haruka away is like trying to knock over a bulldozer with a stick. Think, how do I get her away? Of course! _

"I've got an idea" reaching into her pocket, Natsuki flipped out her phone before dialling a few numbers. Bringing it against her ear, she waited for the phone to pick on the other end.

"Hello, Yuuki's escort services, Nao Yuuki speaking"

"Hey Nao, I've got a favour to ask"

"W-what? K-Kuga, how did you get this number?"

"Don't worry about that, right now I need you to cause a distraction outside of the school"

"And what's in it for me?"

"I'll put in a good word about you for my sister" the long pause did not trouble the blunette smiling sure to herself.

"Deal" Natsuki flipped her phone shut, turning to Yukino who could only tilt her head in confusion.

_Nao like a sucker when it comes to Alyssa, I can have complete control over her._

"Wait for it" both eyes look towards the window. A large splat hit against the window alerting all eyes at it. Haruka rushed to the window, before clenching her fists in rage.

"Damn that Yuuki girl, she's nothing but double!"

"That's trouble Haruka" Yukino hastened to the blonde's side eagerly awaiting the blonde's commands.

"Yukino, follow me. We're going to patch that trouble baker once and for ell!" wasting no time for Yukino to make any corrections, Haruka charged off with Yukino in tow leaving Natsuki and Shizuru alone.

Both eyes turned to each other with both shrugging their shoulders in response. "Geez, I thought she would never leave"

"Ara, why was Natsuki so interested with Haruka's presence? Perhaps she wanted to give something to Yukino, a kiss perhaps?" at almost instant Natsuki's face lit up like a tomato bringing the blunette into the chestnut haired girl's clutches.

"I-it was never like that, she doesn't love me she loves-" Natsuki hesitated to finish her sentence but preferred to keep quiet about the situation.

"She's in love with Haruka isn't she?" Natsuki almost gasped at hearing Shizuru's accusation bringing the brunette's theory to conclusion. "I find it moving, forbidden love. Although, if Yukino doesn't make her feelings clear she may lose Haruka"

_Yeah, she might lose her to Shizu- I'm not going to even finish that! I will not let Haruka get Shizuru; she belongs to me and only me! _

"D-don't you find it gross about one sister loving another?" Natsuki found it hard to speak comparing her situation to Yukino's own.

"I suppose one would consider it disgusting" the pause in Shizuru's sentence sent a wave of fear throughout Natsuki's body causing her breathes to get shorter. "But, I suppose love has no boundaries, whether it be with a boy, girl or even a sibling love is still love" Natsuki felt her heart rising from the depths of her stomach lifting her spirits high.

_If I told you I loved you, would you think it to be disgusting then? _

"So Natsuki, have you patched things up with Mai?" Natsuki's eyes widened at hearing Mai's name mentioned her mind flashbacked; remembering as her eyes trailed across the distance watching her friend run away in tears.

_Mai... _

"Um, not exactly" she could feel a heavy weight being dropped onto her shoulders at hearing her friend's name. Her eyes trailed up over towards the window as she soon found herself becoming lost within her surroundings.

_This feeling, I remember when I first felt this pain... _

**_5 years ago... _**

"Natsuki, come play with me!" the small little blonde haired girl tugged repeatedly on the blunette's jumper.

"Shizuru, help me" Natsuki looked towards the chestnut haired girl sitting elegantly at the small table taking a sip of her tea.

"Doesn't Natsuki want to join our tea party?" Natsuki could feel a small warm blush spreading across her cheeks making a small smile grow along her lips.

_Back then I was in love with her. I knew that if we weren't sisters by blood that she might accept me as but another girl. That was until... _

"Natsuki. Natsuki!" all three pairs of eyes looked towards the door, watching as a woman with long chestnut hair walking past before turning her eyes into the room. "Natsuki, can we speak to you?"

Natsuki turned to her 'sisters' for answers but both shrugged their shoulders. Stretching her legs up, Natsuki followed Shizuma out of the room as the woman led her to the lounge room.

Natsuki's eyes carefully examined the room; she could see Hiro sitting on the sofa as his eyes never left Natsuki's own. Issuing for the blunette to take a seat, Natsuki did as she was told whilst Shizuma returned to her husband's side.

_I was nervous too say, I thought they might've discovered the missing Mayonniase bottles concealed under my bed. But what they told me was far worse then what I had done... _

"Natsuki, me and Shizuma have been talking about something and we think it's best we tell you first to see if you would be okay with it" Natsuki began to tense up feeling the mood getting the better of her immediately. "Natsuki, we were wondering if you would like to be part of the family"

_My world just turned upside down. _

"What he's trying to say Natsuki, is that we want you to be part of the Fujino family. We want you to be our daughter" Shizuma took a seat next to Natsuki bringing the young girl's eyes towards her. "If you don't want too we're comfortable with that, we just wanted to know what you think of this"

_What I think of this? I think this is terrible, if I become part of their family fully I may never be with Shizuru. _

"C-can..." Natsuki stuttered on her word trying to think of the right thing to say. "Can I still keep my last name?"

_I wondered why I chose to say that? _

"Of course, if that's what Natsuki wants. Are you okay with this?" Natsuki stared up into the woman's eyes; her jade orbs trembling slightly but when she looked upon the woman's soft gentle crystal eyes she could see a glint of happiness sparkling out.

"H-hai"

_From that day, I became a Fujino. I look now and I guess I know why I chose to keep my last name. Cause right now, my surname is what keeps the chances of me being with Shizuru alive... _

**_TBC... _**

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: Hm, where's Natsuki? (Looks around) **

**Camera man: Uh, I think she's not here yet **

**Shizuru: WHAT? (Catches on Fire) What do you mean she's not here, she was suppose to do – **

**Camera man: Shizuru, we need to start the show now!**

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel! **

**(Sign Falls) **

**Shizuru: Hiya HiME's! Welcome to another exciting episode of HiME Channel! I'm your all time favourite Navigator Fujino Shizuru, welcome! **

**... **

**Shizuru: Oh right, she's not here is she? Anyway, it's for our new segment! (Pulls out a sign) It's Story Review! Wait, what kind of crappy name is that? **

**Camera man: Well the writer didn't know what to call it exactly so this is the best he could think of **

**Shizuru: Whatever, if he has enough time to write he has enough time to think of a better segment title. Anyway, our story we're reviewing today is da da da! 'Love You Today, Tomorrow, & Always' by Ookami Z! (Pauses)**

**Camera man: Ah, Shizuru? You're going to have to give the review since Natsuki isn't here **

**Shizuru: Great, why do I have to do everything around here? Okay, let's see here (pulls out palm card) according to the author 'The story lines follows Natsuki and her journey through Windbloom, the greatest school of magic and sorcery alongside with her partner Shizuru' (squeals). Hm, sounds interesting... **

**Natsuki: Sorry I'm late! (Runs in onto the set) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki! (Eyes turn into love hearts) **

**Natsuki: 'Okay, well the story doesn't just follow me solely; it also revolves around Natsuki's friend Nao Yuuki who at the moment seems to be having relationship troubles with her girlfriend' **

**Shizuru: Ara, Nao dating? That's so Kawaii! **

**Natsuki:... You find it cute I find it a mystery. 'It seems Natsuki has run into a slight problem as she is...'... hm that's strange (Reads closely)**

**Shizuru: What is it, let me see (leans over) **

**Natsuki: What the F-! (Jumps out of her seat) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki? **

**Natsuki: Why on earth am I-? That's it I'm going to have a word with that- **

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: Oh it looks like we're out of time, what a shame looks like Natsuki won't be killing anyone today. **

**Natsuki: Who said I wasn't? **

**Shizuru: The author, as he power over you in this Omake **

**Natsuki: Yeah right I'll like to see him (looks down to find herself in her underwear) What? **

**Shizuru:... (Nose begins to bleed) Okay, right now we're opening up to suggestions for a better name for our reviewing segment so don't forget to leave a review or PM the Author for a suggestion. So until Natsuki keeps her pants on **

**Natsuki: Hey! **

**Shizuru: Byee! **

**(Sign pops up) **

**Shizuru: So where was Natsuki this afternoon? **

**Natsuki: Oh, um... I just had to go out for some... um shopping **

**Shizuru: What kind of shopping? What's in that bag you're holding? **

**Natsuki: No, wait! **

**Shizuru: (Shizuru grabs the bag and looks inside)... Natsuki's gotten kinky! (Tackles Natsuki) I'm going to try this on right now **

**Natsuki: No, wai- **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I'm sorry If I didn't put enough ShizNat moment in this chapter, I was running out time for the chapter and didn't want it to drag on for too long. Don't worry, I PROMISE you there will be more ShizNat in the next chapter so until then stay tuned. Right now I don't have a poll for the suggestions but if you send me one through PM or the review I'll put it onto the poll and let it get voted. **

**Oh yeah, if you just read the little extra ending to chapter 8 I have to warn you though that the kiss won't be happening anytime soon, you'll see why in the next chapter, sorry to dissapoint you. **

**The story I gave a review for is an excellent story and if you haven't read it yet you're going to be in for a big surprise, what it is I can't tell you. Remember, if there are any stories you would like me to advertise don't forget to leave them in the review. Okay Nothing else more to say except read and review if you liked the chapter, I'm open to what you have to say! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: I got a few complaints concerning the last chapter of Oneechan and I have to agree that this story is starting slow down so I've got a little something planned for chapter ten. Thank you to those who did review, your comments are what keeps me going with this story. I apologize for the late update, been drowned out in school work. Thank you to Ume sama for beta-ing my story, you're the greatest! Got nothing else to say except enjoy chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel. **

**Beta note: I hate changing some of the words in this story because it's proper Australian grammar and if you didn't know your author is Australian! :) Also I'm sorry to my Loving understanding author... I've been super busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9 **

"Natsuki, are you there?" breaking her trance from her flashback, Natsuki looked to her side to find Shizuru staring up at her with inquisitive crimson eyes.

"Oh yeah, just thinking about something is all, did you ask something?" Shizuru lightly chuckled at Natsuki's reply although the blunette couldn't understand why.

"Hm?"

"Uh... never mind" keeping quiet, Natsuki wrapped her arms around her sides holding herself close.

"Mmm, so how was school today?" Natsuki brought her eyes towards her sister before staring down at her skirt.

"It was okay, Maths was a pain in the arse as usual" Shizuru chuckled lightly at hearing Natsuki's abnormal positive reply.

"Ara, perhaps I should tutor Natsuki to help her" Natsuki kept her back towards Shizuru hiding away the deep red blush glowing on her face.

"Ah, um I d-don't think that will be necessary" spinning herself around, Natsuki waved her hands in protest shaking her head side to side.

_Damnit you fool! This is a chance to spend more time with her! _

"Ara, perhaps Natsuki would like Mai to tutor her then?" the sly grin on Shizuru's lips froze the blunette before watching her eyes drift away. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize" Natsuki lifted her eyes at Shizuru trying her best to put on a smile.

_Mai probably hates me now, after 'that' happened. _

"Forgive me if I sound rude Natsuki, but there is something I don't quite get about you right now" Natsuki's eyes drifted at her sister looking slightly confused before Shizuru continued. "What I mean is, a week ago you told me you liked her. But when she kissed you, you reacted as though you didn't 'like' her" suddenly feeling all the air in her lungs drawn away, Natsuki felt her heart choking on her mind.

_What do I say? She's right though, I did say that but I didn't really mean it. I was just covering up the truth with a lie, now my actions are catching up with me. _

"I...I..." Natsuki tried to force the words out from her but nothing was coming out.

The soft gentle melody broke the moment as all eyes turned to Shizuru's phone vibrating on the table. "Excuse me Natsuki" picking the phone up, Shizuru brought it to her ear blocking out the sound of the blunette sighing in relief in the background.

_Saved by the phone, whoever called I should really thank them- _

"Oh hi Reity-kins" Shizuru greeted in a patronizing tone making the blunette throw up in her mind.

_With a roundhouse kick to the face. _

"I miss you too Reito" taking the moment of distraction, Natsuki made her way to the door slipping out of the room without Shizuru noticing. She wondered idly down the empty halls, her footsteps tapping along the tiles as her head hanged low past her shoulders.

_She almost cornered me with that question, though how am I supposed to escape from it when she asks me again? _

Sighing deeply, Natsuki's attention was caught by the sound of crying coming from the girls bathroom as she passed it.

_It's none of my business, just keep walking and- _

Before her thoughts could take actions, her hand was already pushing the door open.

_Baka! Can't you stop and listen to me? _

Her hand pushed no more as her emerald eyes retreated to the back of her head.

_Mai... _

"Mai?" the maroon haired girl spun around looking surprised as the blunette walked in. Wiping her tears away in a hurry, the carrot top girl tried to pass the blunette only to be held back by a pair of firm hands.

"Natsuki, let me-"

"I'm sorry" Natsuki whispered cutting off the marooned haired girl. "What you saw this morning, it was just..." Natsuki explained the situation concerning her and Yukino and to what she had seen.

"I see, so she...?"

"She doesn't love me" Natsuki saw a small glint of hope in Mai's amethyst gem-ed eyes.

"Is there a chance I..." Natsuki looked away giving Mai the idea not to mention 'that'. "I'm sorry, I..."

"I'll walk you home" a smile crept warmly along Mai's lips as she nodded happily.

_It's the least I can do. Is it right to give her some hope of love with me? Maybe, maybe not, for now let's just put it behind..._

_-Few days later-_

_God, it's so boring. A pointless Thursday afternoon and I can't spend any of it with Shizuru. Despite not allowing Reito to see my Shizuru at council meetings, he's found another way to see her through 'Study lessons' after school. Why can't Shizuru study with me? _

Her jaded orbs stared fiercely at the ceiling hanging above her.

_Shizuru's gone for another 'study' lesson with that bastard of a Reito. I seriously doubt he's just inviting her over to study, guys have one thing on their mind and that's- _

Natsuki shook her head in denial as her thoughts began to sink deep into her mind.

_Forget it, and besides Shizuru would never sleep with that idiot...right? _

Her death glare soon faded away, her eyes softened in fear whilst her hands clenched in rage. "Oneechan?" Natsuki let out a deep sigh before rolling her eyes over at the door.

"Alyssa?" the small blonde haired girl approached the blunette with caution, noticing the look on Natsuki's face was a serious one.

"Are you okay?" Natsuki could see that her sister was worried making the blunette softened the look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just... lost in my thoughts is all" sitting herself up, Natsuki stretched her arms out before bringing her legs over to the side of the bed. "Thanks for caring" standing up, the blunette approached the young blonde before patting Alyssa on the head lightly.

"O-oneechan, I'm not a little kid anymore" Natsuki snickered lightly at hearing Alyssa's protests earning a smile along her lips.

_I guess at times we're a like; our big sister still treats us like we are kids. _

"Want to grab something to eat?" Emerald eyes stared down into the young diamond clear eyes of the blonde who nodded her head happily.

"Hai!"

_Such a good girl, I can see why Nao falls for her. _

Natsuki left her room before strolling down the stairs trying to keep in pace with Alyssa who had ran off with joy.

_Speaking of which, I better remember to keep my side of the bargain. _

Walking into the kitchen, Natsuki looked over to see Alyssa sitting happily on the stool that stood up high up to the bench. "Okay, what can I get you Alyssa?"

"Tea please!" Natsuki smiled at the blonde's enthusiastic behavior bringing a small sense of joy to her.

_She doesn't seem to change; I guess she'll always be my adorable little sister. That reminds me..._

Placing the kettle to boil, the blunette walked to the fridge before opening it up. "Hey Alyssa" reaching down into the fridge, Natsuki pulled out a bottle of Mayonnaise before walking to the bench.

"Yes Oneechan?"

"What do you think of Nao?" Natsuki's stared up at Alyssa who didn't seem the least bit surprised or confused.

"She's... strange, I mean she tends to talk to me a lot during our classes, I guess she's funny especially when she does an impression of you" Alyssa giggled at the thought of Nao impersonating Natsuki.

_What, Nao's been impersonating me? Next time I see her I'm going to knock some sense into her! _

"Natsuki?" Natsuki stared down at her hands to find the top of Mayonnaise bottle exploding, splashing a white sweet tasting goo all over her face. Natsuki blinked a few times before looking over at her sister finding the blonde lost in a fit of laughter.

_Nooo, how could you do this to me Mayo, after all we've been through. _

"Damnit" was the only thing Natsuki could make out as she began to wipe away the tasty spread off her face. Grabbing a towel, she cleaned the Mayonnaise off only to stare down at the towel with saddened look on her face.

_Poor Mayonnaise, you never got the chance to be eaten. _

"There, there Oneechan" shifting her saddened emerald orbs past her shoulder, her eyes stared at the small blonde gently patting the older girl on the back. Natsuki just smiled at the cuteness of her sister before chucking the towel aside.

"Arigato Alyssa" Alyssa smiled in joy at hearing Natsuki's change of mood.

_I wonder when you'll understand what it means to love someone Alyssa. I hope, though, you don't have to go through the same cursed fate as I am going through. _

"Would Natsuki like to watch a movie with me?" the small blonde asked, her eyes bubbling of sapphire leaving the blunette to smile in aw.

"Sure, you go on ahead and I'll get us some popcorn" Alyssa nodded in reply before running off excitedly.

_Sometimes I forget just how old she is. I suppose she'll always be a little sister... but is that how Shizuru sees me?_

Throwing the thought aside, Natsuki began to search through the cupboard before pulling out a small bag of popcorn. Throwing the bag into the microwave, she set the timer and walked away towards the living room. Her emerald orbs soften at the sight of Alyssa sitting cheerfully on the couch waiting for her with gleeful eyes.

_I wish I could be as happy as her, not feeling a care in the world. _

"Alright Alyssa, want to help me pick out a movie?" Alyssa was quick to her feet at hearing this; hurrying her way towards the DVD's stacked on the shelf. Natsuki strolled slowly towards the shelf where Alyssa was searching high and low earning a small smile along Natsuki's lips.

_I guess cuteness runs in the family, Shizuru and Alyssa at least. Shizuru... _

"Natsuki?" the soft angelic voice broke the blunette from her thoughts finding a patch of blonde hair bubbling before her.

"Sorry, just lost in my thoughts" Natsuki sheepishly laughed rubbing the back of her head. Turning back towards the shelf, Natsuki took a step forward only to have her wrist pulled back. Emerald orbs shot to the side looking back to find Alyssa's hand gripped firmly around the blunette's wrist.

_Alyssa? _

"You... were thinking about Oneechan... weren't you?" Natsuki almost gasped at seeing the blonde staring at her with a serious look.

"A-Alyssa what are you-"

"You like Oneechan don't you!" Natsuki went speechless to hearing the young girl's voice raised so loudly. "You... love her... don't you?" all the blood in Natsuki's body ran straight down to her feet paling her skin white.

_Shit, she knows too? _

"I...I..." Natsuki avoided Alyssa's eyes "Excuse me" trying to escape, Natsuki broke from Alyssa's grip only to be pushed by the young girl against the wall. Hitting her back hard against the wall, Natsuki winced in pain watching as Alyssa grabbed her wrists before raising them above the blunette's head.

"Alyssa, what are yo-?" a small pair of pink lips silenced the blunette as Alyssa leaned up against her. Her emerald eyes widened as Alyssa deepened the kiss lowering the blunette's hands down slowly.

_N-no... not again... _

Alyssa hungrily kept Natsuki's lips firmly locked, restraining the blunette's movements with her hands as her kisses became more passionate. Natsuki's cheeks began to flare up from the heat of the kiss; her mind was turning numb as every muscle in her body began to twist and turn. The warm moist feeling soon left Natsuki's mouth as Alyssa broke away leaving Natsuki in a dazzled state. "I love you Natsuki, I always have"

_...Alyssa... _

"You were always so kind to me, always doing your best to make me happy. Natsuki..." Alyssa's hands cupped gently upon Natsuki's cheeks bringing herself closer to the blunette. "I love you" her lips pressed gently once more against Natsuki's own capturing the blunette in a kiss.

_I can't do this; she's my sister... now whose being hypocritical?_

This time Natsuki's lips protested against the kiss trying to push Alyssa's lips away. Reanimating her arms, Natsuki pressed her hands against Alyssa's chest pushing the young blonde away from her ending the kiss. "Stop!" Natsuki shouted, piercing Alyssa's heart like a sword in an instant. A violent rage took upon inside of Natsuki's jaded eyes as an enraged look bestowed her face sending fear into Alyssa's mind.

"O-on...ee..." tears streamed down from Alyssa's eyes as she retreated away from the blunette.

All the rage left the blunette's body as she saw Alyssa's saddened state. "Alyssa...I-"

"N-NO! L-leave me alone!" Alyssa screamed restraining her tears no longer. Before Natsuki could blink Alyssa ran off leaving the blunette recuperating on what happened. The sound of a door slamming rang inside Natsuki's mind as she fell to her knees.

_Alyssa...I'm... _

A deep sigh escaped from her lips as she laid herself against the wall. A single tear slid down her cheek impacting on the palm of her hand.

_... So confused... _

**_-Meanwhile with Shizuru-_**

"And if you carry the two there you get your answer" a smile grew along Shizuru's lips eyeing Reito lovingly.

"Arigato Reity-kins. Thank you so much for helping me with my maths" Shizuru smiled lovingly at Reito as she leaned over capturing his lips in a kiss. Reito accepted the kiss as he brought his hands upon Shizuru's cheeks deepening the kiss between them.

As the kiss deepened Reito's hands began to slip down Shizuru's past Shizuru's neck pausing at the top button of Shizuru's shirt. "...Reito...?" Shizuru gasped out from the kiss before Reito's lips silenced the Kyoto girl from saying anymore.

**TBC... **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: It's been quiet around here hasn't it? **

**Natsuki: Well the producers have been taking some time off so the show was put on hold **

**Shizuru: How can they put a show on hold, how are the viewers suppose to admire me?**

**Natsuki: Shizuru, the show isn't always about you, it's about... it's about... hey, what is the show about then? **

**Camera man: (to the director) Sir they're getting suspicious about the show **

**Director: Then start the show already! **

**(Music plays) **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel (sign falls) Hiya HiME's! It's time for another exciting episode of HiME Channel. That's right we're back on air and I'm your ever so favourite host Fujino Shizuru **

**Natsuki: And I'm Kuga Natsuki, Shizuru's faithful assistant. Pleasure is mine **

**Shizuru: Wow can you believe we're up to episode 9 already? **

**Natsuki: Yeah, I heard the author has something special planned for the next chap- **

**Shizuru: (covers Natsuki's mouth) Quiet Natsuki, we don't want to give anything away, right? (Glares at Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: Uh, right. So anyway, what have we got for the show today?**

**Shizuru: Today we're making a recipe I created **

**Natsuki: Shizuru this isn't a cooking show, we're suppose to... do...something... **

**Shizuru: Well I'm saying my recipe and that's that! Now the recipe is called 'Nat in a blanket'. **

**Natsuki: Can't say I've heard of it, continue **

**Shizuru: First you'll need a blanket, some dog ears and tail costume and one Natsuki **

**Natsuki: What? **

**Shizuru: First attach the accessories to your Natsuki and don't forget to compliment on her cuteness. Next wrap a blanket around Natsuki's body, make sure her head is showing. After that increase her temperature to 200 degrees as you get inside her pants **

**Natsuki: (jaw half open with a bleeding nose) Shizuru, how dare you tell the viewers about our sex life! **

**Shizuru: Ara, but Natsuki haven't you seen the video? **

**Natsuki: What video? **

**Shizuru: The video of- **

**(Ending theme plays) **

**Shizuru: Oh it looks like we're out of time. Don't forget to leave a comment about how much you love me and for more recipes that me and Natsuki made **

**Natsuki: Don't you dar- **

**Shizuru: Till then, byeee! **

**(Sign pops up) **

**Shizuru: Oh yeah, Natsuki could you put these on? (Hands Natsuki a pair of dog ears and tail) **

**Natsuki: What, oh sure I guess (puts the accessories on) **

**Shizuru: Cute. You look a little cold Natsuki, here (wraps a blanket around Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: Thanks Shizuru, but you- oh crap **

**Shizuru: Nat in a blanket'! (Tackles Natsuki) **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: I'm sorry there wasn't much in the Omake, next Omake should make up for it. Been busy with school so I apologize for the late update, but with exams coming up I don't I'll be able to update so often. Next chapter I've got something big planned that will... I better say no more. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review, I'm open to what you have to say! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Yay, exams are over... for now. Hooray, finally one of my stories has ten chapters, I feel so happy ^^. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I know I got a few complaints concerning the progression of the characters and be sure that everything will work out soon, but at this rate I'm going to have to pick up the pace. Anyway enough from me enjoy chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel, I'm merely exploiting their characters... sort of. **

**Chapter 10 **

_First Mai and now Alyssa. Just how many hearts must I break? _

Her body laid motionless pressed against the wall. She had not bothered to move away from her position; she just laid there eyeing the clock as the hours passed. Her eyes were shaken, lost in the pictures that flashed through her mind.

_'You never noticed me; you were always so focused on her'. Am I too blinded from love? _

Her legs stretched across the floor, fixed firmly against the ground. She felt a pale feeling draining the happiness from her heart when a loud roar filled the sky. Her eyes slowly turned towards the window, fixing on a darkened sky shadowed by a lead grey shade as the rain poured down from the heavens.

_'I love you Oneechan, I really do'. Alyssa... _

Raising her fingers to her lips, she gently traced around where the small moist stain had dried. Her mind flashed a picture of Alyssa leaning down capturing her lips as the lightning flashed among the sky.

_Gomen nasai... Alyssa, gomen nasai... _

The small tune playing from her pocket broke the blunette from her distressed state. Reaching her hand in, she pulled out her phone finding a message left for her.

_'Hi Natsuki, just letting you know me and your father will be coming home later tonight. There are leftovers in the fridge you can reheat, watch over Alyssa for us. Xoxo'. Thanks mother, that's all I need. _

Stretching her arms out, Natsuki raised herself from her spot before struggling her way towards the kitchen. Her legs moved slowly across the tiles, her stance looked more dead than alive as her eyes weakly scanned around the kitchen. Her eyes sunk low into her mind catching sight of the small words flashing at the microwave.

_The popcorn... it's probably stale by now. What a waste... _

Disposing the popcorn into the bin, Natsuki slowly made her way to the fridge taking a peek inside. The small leftover omelette protected by cover caught the blunette's attention weakly. Grabbing the omelette and a bottle of mayonnaise, Natsuki placed the omelette in the microwave setting the timer and walking away towards the bench.

_Should I get some for Alyssa? _

Her fingers slid around the lid of the mayonnaise slowly unscrewing it off. Dipping her finger into the soft white liquid, she brought it up to her mouth licking off the white goo feeling a more bitter taste then of sweetness.

_It's not the same right now, damnit! _

Every nerve in her body went against what she did as she threw the bottle aside watching as it spilled along the kitchen floor. Her eyes hallowed to the back of her mind as she fell to her knees. Her eyes drifted towards the rain watching as it pounded against the window before a flash of light fill the sky before descending into the darkness.

_Fuck, what am I suppose to do? _

Raising her fist above her head, Natsuki threw it down towards the tile only to be stopped by the door ringing from the distance.

_What now? _

Groggily rising to her feat, the blunette swayed side to side emotionlessly, her eyes half open as she made her way to the door. Upon opening the door, the blunette was met with a fierce wind gushing as she opened the door. The next thing she saw was enough to drain all the blood in her body. "S-Shizuru?"

"Natsuki..." Shizuru weakly made out. Shizuru stood drenched from the rain; her state of being was almost comparable to Natsuki if not worse. Shizuru's eyes hanged low averting Natsuki's gaze as she took a step forward.

"Shizuru, what happened?" at almost instance Shizuru began bursting into tears, falling to her knees, she buried her face within her hands avoiding Natsuki from seeing her in this state. "Shizuru!"

**_-0-0-_**

Natsuki watched as Shizuru's long slender fingers grasp around the warmness of the tea cup before bringing it up to her lips. Shizuru's shattered crimson orbs never left the cup as she took a sip before placing it back on the table. Shizuru sat there motionless, clasping tightly onto the blanket wrapped around her as a calm fire reflected from her eyes in the distance.

_She hasn't said a word; she's even left the tea cup almost full. What happened? _

Her jade orbs diverted towards the fire burning in the fireplace watching as the embers rose and descended in a rhythmic manner. The sound of raining pouring from outside was the only sound that could be heard beneath the silence. Natsuki's eyes slowly turned towards her sister, finding Shizuru's eyes blankly staring at her tea.

_She's in a far worse state than I am, but... _

Feeling the urge to break the silence, Natsuki cracked her lips open slightly only to shut them as nothing could come out. The two sat before the warm fire, Natsuki huddled her arms close to her body trying to keep warm only to find a lavender colour blanket wrapped past her shoulder around her. To her surprise she saw it was the blanket Shizuru was using as the chestnut scuffled over towards Natsuki close enough that Natsuki could feel Shizuru's warmth brushing lightly against her skin.

_Shit I'm burning up, okay Natsuki just calm down. Don't say anything and relax. _

"Arigato... Natsuki" Shizuru whispered lightly as Natsuki's eyes shot over at her. Natsuki just smiled warmly taking in Shizuru's scent as it circled her mind.

"It's nothing" Natsuki could only say, before adverting her attention back towards the fire. A moment's silence past between the two before Shizuru was the first to speak.

"Where's Alyssa, Natsuki?" a wince of pain flinched along her cheek as Natsuki looked away from Shizuru's sight.

"She's... upstairs, playing" Natsuki lied hoping Shizuru would buy it. A glint of sadness rolled along her soft jade orbs tempting the blunette to the point of almost crying.

"I see"

"Shizuru...?" Shizuru weakly turned her eyes to Natsuki hitching a small smile as the blunette stared worryingly at her. "Did... something happen?" Shizuru didn't hide the sadness from Natsuki's eyes as the blunette felt a little guilty at asking Shizuru. "Gomen nasia, I didn't mean too..."

"It's okay... I..." Shizuru paused taking another sip from her tea before turning towards Natsuki. "...What happened was..."

**_Earlier with Shizuru..._**

One by one her buttons unclipped slowly revealing the white singlet concealing her chest. The kisses became more passionate as each second that passed by drew Shizuru's senses away from her. Feeling the kiss deepened further, Shizuru's eyes drifted away watching Reito's hand circling around her waist before slipping slyly underneath her shirt.

"N-NOO!" Shizuru screamed breaking the kiss away from Reito. The two sat there in silence both stunned as neither one looked the other in the eye.

"S-Shizuru-san, I'm sorry I..." breaking the silence, his eyes looked upon the girl with sadness only bring his mouth to a gape. Shizuru sniffled softly, turning herself away from Reito.

"Just take me home"

The ride home was quiet, neither one were looking at each other or saying a word. Upon arriving outside the mansion, Reito dropped Shizuru off leaving the girl to walk in the rain.

Drops fell from the sky drenching her; the sky was a dark shade of grey capturing her attention before throwing it aside. Approaching the front door, her arm reached out stretching her finger out as she pressed the doorbell.

**_Present..._**

Natsuki sat there silently, her eyes tracing every bit of sadness filled in Shizuru's eyes.

_That BASTARD! _

"Shizuru..." reaching her hand out, she gently cupped the chestnut's hand slowly entwining her fingers around. "Gomen nasai..."

"You don't have to apologise, Natsuki. I should be apologising for making you hear that" Shizuru tried her best to put on a smile but had no luck. Releasing her hand from Shizuru's, Natsuki left the room before returning back.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki walked in carrying to what she guessed was alcohol with two small glasses in her other hand. "Natsuki, where did you get that?"

"Dad can't hide his alcohol from me that easily" Natsuki joked as she poured herself and Shizuru a glass before retreating back to Shizuru's side.

"Natsuki, you're not old enough to drink"

"It's not the first time you've seen me drink this stuff, besides it's just a small amount see?" stretching her arm out with the glass grasped in her hand, Natsuki handed it to Shizuru who just sighed and accepted the glass. "Here, this should make things better"

"Why do I even allow you to get away with these things I wonder?" Shizuru rhetorically asked before drinking down the whole glass.

"Take it easy Shizuru, there may not be much in it but it's a pretty strong drink" Shizuru just smiled resting the glass on the ground before laying back against the couch.

"You know Natsuki..." at hearing her name the blunette looked over at the brunette waiting eagerly for what to be said next. "I'm very grateful to have you as a sister, if not as a friend. Arigato..."

_Shizuru..._

"Natsuki's blushing, kawaii..." Natsuki watched as Shizuru laid her head back with her eyes closed. The cobalt haired girl pondered for second before stretching her hand out waving it before the honey chestnut girl.

_Wait a minute, is she asleep already? Talk about not being able to hold you liquor, although I guess what she's been through today would tire anyone. _

Slowly retreating from her position, the blunette gently rested the sleeping honey brunette upon the couch before pulling the blanket across covering the older girl's body. A small warm smile crept along Natsuki's lips as her eyes fixed upon Shizuru's soft pink lips.

_Even when she's asleep she looks so beautiful. I wish I could wake up to her sleeping face everyday... _

A small shiver ran across Natsuki's shoulders quivering the blunette from her stance as her jade orbs became fixated with Shizuru's face.

_She looks so peacefully, so elegant, so..._

Resting her knees on the ground, she folded her legs back as she stretched her arm out with her index finger poking outwards aimed at Shizuru's lips. Natsuki's cheeks heated up upon touching Shizuru's bottom lip.

_So soft, so moist, so... _

Her finger gently slid across Shizuru's lips with every touch sending a rush of blood to her cheeks. The blunette trembled as Shizuru let out a small groan before following by the sound of soft snores once again.

_I should get out of here, before I do something stupid..._

Natsuki couldn't move her legs; her eyes could not be averted away from Shizuru's face as she struggled to bring herself away from Shizuru.

_This, may be my only chance... _

Swallowing away whatever saliva was left in her mouth, the blunette took in a deep breath as her eyes softened.

_... To be with you... _

Shifting her finger past Shizuru's lips, she slowly grasped the sleeping girl's cheeks as she slowly ascended her head towards Shizuru. Natsuki's eyes became lost in Shizuru's beauty; her lips began to tremble at seeing Shizuru's lips perking out as though she wanted it.

_...To kiss you..._

The flare on Natsuki's cheeks grew in shades, her eyes slowly descending as her hands embraced the softness of Shizuru's cheeks.

_...but most of all... _

Natsuki could feel the warmth of Shizuru's breathe brushing against her lips sending waves of excitement throughout Natsuki's body. Natsuki's movements paused, as her jade shaded eyes took one last look at her sleeping sister before embracing her destiny.

_...To love you. _

And with that Natsuki rested her lips upon Shizuru's own capturing the chestnut girl in a kiss. The faint glowing off the fire in the background slowly descended, Natsuki closed her eyes letting the moment sink deep into her heart. The room was dead silent; the only sound that could be heard was of the rain tapping lightly against the windows.

The rose shade on Natsuki's cheeks faded away, her lips still entwined with Shizuru's own slowly caressing every second of this sweet feeling. Unknown to her, a pair of bewildered crimson orbs trembled upon her...

**_TBC... _**

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: I've got a lovely bunch of scallions, da-da-da here they all are sitting in a bunch, do do do' **

**Natsuki: Crap, another parody song-fic **

**Shizuru: One leek, two leeks, all as big as a d-(Get her mouth covered by Natsuki's hands) **

**Natsuki: Don't you dare say the next word! **

**Shizuru: But Natsuki didn't mind it last night, in fact I remember her- **

**Natsuki: Start the bloody show! **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel! **

**(Sign drops) **

**Shizuru: Hiya HiME's! Welcome to another exciting episode of HiME Channel. I'm your ever so favourable host Fujino Shizuru! **

**Natsuki: And I'm Kuga Natsuki, Shizuru-sans faithful slave- Er I mean servant, I mean assistant, the pleasure is mine **

**Shizuru: Wow can you believe it, were already up to episode 10? The fans are really this loyal? **

**Natsuki: Yep, apparently so. I guess they're just hooked on the story line not to mention the exciting cast of characters. **

**Shizuru:...I highly doubt that, we all know they're just here to see me! **

**Natsuki: I would disagree if you weren't holding that leek at me at head point (eyes the leek prodding against her head) **

**Shizuru: Well anyway we have an exciting show today, so bring on the fire works! (Stage manager whispers to her) What, no fireworks, okay how about the female dancers? What, them either? Well, what do we have? **

**Natsuki: I think we could do a character profile today to fill in time **

**Shizuru: Fine, whatever. Just hand me the card (reads the card) 'Yuuki Nao'**

** The rest is blank. Is someone trying to pull a prank on me! **

**Natsuki: It's blank because we are fortunate to have her with us tonight. Would you please welcome Nao Yuuki! **

**(Audience of two people clap as Nao walks onto the set taking a seat next to Natsuki) **

**Nao: Hiya Mutt, hiya psycho bitch **

**Natsuki: Hey spider **

**Shizuru: Hello Cherry (looks at the duo staring at her except with Nao blushing slightly) Let's begin, so Nao tell us a bit about your character in this story **

**Nao: Well she's a good friend of Natsuki's, an accomplice you could say. I'm 15 in the fic, usually seen hanging out with Mai and bottomless pit Mikoto and it seems I have a crush on Natsuki's younger sister Alyssa **

**Shizuru: KAWAII! Double the cuteness! (pictures Alyssa and Nao together) **

**Natsuki: So what role do you place yourself in this fic? **

**Nao: I guess I'm more of a secondary or third character, just like the rest of the losers, but unlike them I get 'mystery' baskets from an anonymous fan **

**Shizuru: *cough*Tenshuki*cough* **

**Nao: Pardon? (Looks suspiciously away)**

**Natsuki: So what's your view on this story so far? **

**Nao: its soo slowww, geez hurry up Natsuki and get into Shizuru's pants already! We've been reading through ten chapters and all you've done is absolute shi- **

**(Fanfare) **

**Natsuki: Oh it looks like we're all out of time. Don't forget if you have any suggestions for ideas about the show then feel free to leave it in the comments. And don't forget to stay tuned for the next episode **

**Nao: so until then **

**Shizuru: byeee! **

**(Sign pops up) **

**Natsuki: 'Cherry' where does that name come from Shizuru? **

**Shizuru: Oh, it's a game Nao plays with Tenshuki **

**Natsuki: Oh really, how do you play it? **

**Tenshuki: (Walks in) Well it's a lot like sex, except you use lots and lots of cherries **

**Natsuki: Huh, so what do the cherries do? **

**Tenshuki: Many things, such as stimulating your- **

**Nao: That's enough, switch it off! **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I am really sorry about the lack of updating; I hope the readers are still with me. This chapter was a bit harder to write, originally there was an alternative ending to this chapter but it would've seemed a bit unnecessary. With exams and assignments coming up I'm not sure when the next update will be so I apologise in advanced. Thank you to Tenshuki for allowing me to use her in the Omake.**

**Thank you to those who have been reading this story, you're loyalty is surely an inspiration. Don't forget to read and review, I'm open to what you have to say!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: I'll try to pace this story a little faster as it is indeed lagging behind, so I hope that fixes some problems. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed and I'm happy to have finally reached the 200 review mark for one of my stories ^^. I'm sorry to the readers for taking so long in updating this chapter, it's not easy to be this far into a ShizNat sister x sister story. Nothing more to say except enjoy chapter 11! And thank you to hounoNOtenshi for beta-ing this story for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel; I merely imported them into my story. **

**-0-0- **

**Chapter 11**

_It's quiet, too quiet... _

Soft jade orbs shifted around the table of silence. The small blonde haired girl that was the first to come into sight, averting the blunette's gaze towards her dinner. The once cheerfully blue crystal eyes were now plagued of sadness, sending a feeling of guilt over Natsuki's mind.

_Alyssa hasn't been cheerful nearly all week. I guess it's my fault for that, but... _

Her gaze was directed over at the honey brunette who looked to be in the same state as Alyssa.

_Shizuru's been quiet as well, she hasn't talked or smiled ever since... _

The blunette's eyes stared down at the food before her, her chopsticks playing around the noodles before weakly bringing them up to her mouth, slurping down the noodles. Feeling uneasy in her stomach, the blunette excused herself from the table before walking away. Her eyes flicked to the side as she walked away, catching a small glimpse of the pair of crimson eyes staring at her before fixating themselves down at her bowl.

_That's the only time Shizuru's even looked at me, even then she averts away as though she was ashamed of something. _

Placing her bowl in the sink, the blunette retreated away towards her room where she confided herself to her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she fixed her gaze into the unknown whilst her mind began to drift thoughts inside her head.

_Could it be that Shizuru saw what I did...? _

Her fingers traced gently around her lips, encircling around where Shizuru's lips made contact.

_I can still feel it, the warmness of the kiss. Every time I close my eyes, I see myself leaning down capturing her lips in a kiss. The memory just won't go away, but why would I want it to go away? _

Grabbing hold of her pillow, Natsuki snaked her arms around it in a cuddle, burying her head within the pillow's softness.

_I want to forget it, as it was not right! She's my sister. I took advantage of her while she was asleep for g sake! _

Tears streamed down Natsuki's cheeks as she buried her head within her pillow, blocking out the scream that followed after.

_How could I do that... how could I...? _

**-0-0-**

_I need to clear my mind; I need someone to talk too. But who? _

A wave of guilt flooded over the blunette's mind—over the people she had hurt.

_Mai's not a good person to talk to about this as she'll get upset, Alyssa and Shizuru aren't talking to me which leaves me with two people. If one person in particular were to find out of what happened with me and Alyssa she'll hate me too, which leaves me with... _

Her eyes looked over at the school building, directing high above where the student council room was.

_Yukino... _

Sighing in defeat, the blunette walked bitterly through the empty halls, her shoes tapping a sound across the silence-filled halls. Finally, she approached the student council room. Eyeing the door, the blunette stopped all her actions.

_I just hope she's in... _

Knocking lightly on the door, the blunette took a deep breath whilst her hands were shaking nervously. "C-come in!"

_She's in._

Opening the door, the blunette was greeted by a pair of olive green eyes nervously staring over at her before a smile trickled long the girl's lips. "Oh, Natsuki! Sorry but Shizuru isn't in right now."

"It's okay. Where is she, Yukino?" the blunette asked as she approached the mousy like girl.

"She's gone with Haruka to inspect the schools clubs." a glint of sadness flickered in Yukino's eye as the blunette quickly picked up on what Yukino was thinking.

_Clubs, I never knew this school had clubs. Then again, they're probably clubs that are of no interest to me. _

"I see."

"Natsuki, did something happen to Shizuru-san?" Yukino asked slowly. Jade drenched eyes widened slightly, shifting away from Yukino staring away in sadness.

"Y-yeah," Natsuki couldn't bring herself to tell Yukino what had happened. The feeling of betraying Shizuru's trust would leave a disgusting taste in her mouth.

"She hasn't been herself as of late. She's doing the paper work as though she were just a robot."

_Shizuru's been doing paperwork, something is wrong... _

"She gets extremely timid when Reito is present and according to her popularity polls, her popularity has been plummeting down." A worried look was written all over Yukino.

"Excuse me Yukino, I was wondering if-" the door slid open as Shizuru and Haruka entered, expecting the brunette to be alone, only to pause at the presence of Natsuki.

A tense moment of silence fell upon the atmosphere, as awkward stares were shared. "Uh, excuse me Natsuki." Yukino bowed her head before quickly making her way out of the room grabbing Haruka along the way.

_Shizuru..._

The room fell into an eerie silence, Natsuki's eyes shifted away nervously while Shizuru tried to focus her attention elsewhere. Walking to her desk, Shizuru placed the papers aside before cornering her eyes over at Natsuki. "How was school today?"

"It was alright, I guess. How about you?" the blunette averted her happiness aside from hearing Shizuru's voice as she found a look of sadness upon Shizuru.

"It was okay."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru's eyes softened, as she couldn't hide away the sadness. Natsuki paused for a moment as she watched Shizuru taking a seat beside her.

_I've got a bad feeling about this... _

"That night when I came home after," Shizuru paused trying to say the right words, "did you—" Natsuki swallowed whatever last bit of saliva in her mouth as what would come out next would leave the blunette cold. "Did you kiss me?"

_Oh Bob... _

"W-what? What do you mean?" Natsuki nervously asked, her hands were trembling slightly.

"I just thought I—" Shizuru paused, momentarily allowing Natsuki to quickly charge in.

"I do recall you drinking Shizuru, you probably just imagined it." Natsuki laughed nervously, trying to make it sound like a joke. Shizuru's facial expressions shifted around.

"Hm, perhaps you're right. It must have been my imagination. I'm sorry for accusing you of something like that Natsuki." Natsuki could see Shizuru's spirit returning by the look of Shizuru's smile. "Can you forgive me?"

"It's okay Shizuru, you don't have to apologise." Natsuki chuckled lightly, feeling the heat from her cheeks fading away.

"Natsuki must think I'm weird, to imagine of Natsuki kissing me." the blush came rushing back on Natsuki's cheeks; however Shizuru was in her own little world that she did not notice it. "Gomen nasai"

"S-Shizuru, stop apologising, okay. If anything I-" before Natsuki's heart could continue, her mind snapped into action slipping her hand into her pocket before dialing a few keys, followed by her ring tone playing. "Got to take this, sorry." Natsuki bowed her head as she pulled out her phone. Hastily making her way out, Natsuki ran around the corner closing her phone as a deep sigh escaped from her lips.

_Man that was awkward. Thank you for the fake call, it saved my hide. _

The blunette walked lonely through the halls, hearing the only sound coming from her footsteps as she hung her eyes low.

_Shizuru had no right to apologize, if anything I'm the one who has to apologize. I doubt she really swallowed that lie, but it's a lie that's keeping my life from going completely fuc- _

"K-Kuga." the blunette paused for a moment, lifting her head over her shoulder at the jet-black haired boy standing before her.

_Speaking of the Takeda... _

"W-would you like to go on a dat-" before Takeda could finish stuttering, a solid blow to the gut from Natsuki's foot sent him collapsing to the ground.

"For the millionth time, NO!" making her statement clear, Natsuki walked away with a smile on her face at her success.

_Now back to beating myself up over-_

"Kuga!"

_Fuck, will people just leave me! _

Spinning around with her foot drawn back, readying for another kick, the blunette found herself frozen in fear at the person before her.

_You!_

"Reito." she said dryly. "What do you want?" withdrawing from her battle stance, the blunette shot a death glare towards the obsidian haired boy who just smiled it off.

"Forgive me for bothering you, but," Reito paused, dropping his smile replacing it with a serious look, "I was wondering, how Shizuru was doing?"

_How's she doing? After what you did you little bastard, she's- _

"Not too good, after what you did you bastard!" Natsuki shouted at top of her lungs, drenching the atmosphere around her in anger as she restrained her fists to her sides.

"I see... she told you about that, huh?" a wave of guilt flooded across Rieto's face, his eyes shifted uncomfortably as he used no effort in concealing his true emotions. "I guess she's mad at me huh? Then again, I'm mad at myself too."

_What is he going on about? _

"I envy you Natsuki." Natsuki's eyes glint a shot of shock and confusion to Rieto's words, but continued to mask it with anger. "I've seen the way Shizuru looks at you, the way her eyes see you, they don't shine the same emotions at me."

_...What? _

"The relationship you two share, it's something to be desired by all. I doubt now she'll ever look at me again, but Natsuki I'm really sorry for what I did to Shizuru. Please tell her I'm sorry and if she can forgive me."

_As much as I hate this bastard... right now, Shizuru needs to get better and that's what matters. _

"I will." slipped off Natsuki's tongue, causing an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Arigato, Kuga." bowing his head, Reito made his exit leaving Natsuki alone to curse herself for her good deed.

_I'm not seriously going to tell Shizuru that... am I? _

Sighing in exhaustion from this day, Natsuki continued her walk through the halls making her way towards the doors when she heard voices coming from the bathroom.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor about Shizuru?" backing against the wall, Natsuki leaned in towards the bathroom door as she listened.

"You mean the one with her and Reito?"

"No, the other one"

_Other one? _

"You mean the one how when she finishes school, she's going to study overseas?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? Aw, I wonder how Reito is going to feel about this?" deciding she had listened enough, Natsuki hurried away leaving herself to drown in what she had heard.

_Shizuru's going to study overseas? I've never heard of this, maybe it's just a rumour. Yeah, that's it a rumor... _

Her eyes were averted elsewhere, that she didn't see the maroon haired girl appearing before her. Colliding with the person in front, Natsuki fell aback only to find her hand being grabbed as it pulled her away from her fate. "Are you alright Natsuki?"

"Ow, yeah I'm fine Mai... Mai?" Natsuki almost jumped from her skin at seeing her maroon haired companion.

"What was that for?" Mai leaned over at Natsuki glaring at her with serious eyes.

"I-it's nothing, I've just been having a rough day is all."

"I see. Is there anything I can help you with?" Mai noticed a shift in Natsuki's expressions, taking the hint that something was wrong.

"No. I'm alright, thanks though"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." turning away, Natsuki continued on with Mai scurrying behind.

"Did something happen with you and Shizuru?" Mai asked as she approached Natsuki from the side, watching the small shift in the blunette's face. "You kissed her didn't you?" Mai asked after a long pause.

_Shit! _

Natsuki stopped on the spot, feeling sharp pieces of ice running through her blood. Natsuki's jade eyes slowly lifted themselves over at Mai who was in a state of shock. "Am I that easy to read?"

"How did she react?"

"She doesn't know." Mai tilted her head to Natsuki's reply.

"Was she," Mai paused before continuing, "Better than me?" Mai encircled her arms around her chest trying to look sad.

_How can Mai say that, Shizuru wasn't even awake when I kissed her... oh wait..._

"She was asleep when I kissed her." Natsuki's face was tainted with dark red, continuing her course of walking.

"Natsuki, wait up!" Mai shouted for the blunette.

**-0-0-**

_What a day, Shizuru was close to finding out my secret, Reito trying to get me to apologize on his behalf and now Mai knows about what I did to Shizuru. It can't get any worse..._

Kicking her shoes off, Natsuki's legs gingerly dragged themselves towards her bed before the vibration coming from her pocket caught her attention. Flipping her phone out, what caught her attention was whom it was from.

_Fuck, it better not get worse. Hm, a text message from Yukino, I wonder what it could_ be?

Reading the message, Natsuki found her cheeks burning up as she fell back against her bed.

_A DATE? _

**TBC... **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel! (Sign falls) Hiya HiME's! Welcome to HiME Channel, your onestop place for the best show in the world! I'm the courageous navigator, Fujino Shizuru! **

**Natsuki: And I'm Shizuru's trusty right hand woman, Kuga Natsuki **

**Shizuru: Can you believe it, we're back! **

**Natsuki Tell me about it, I had a lot of free time since HiME Channel was put on hold. So Shizuru, what did you get up to? **

**Shizuru:... Uh, you know me, lots of stuff, ahaha..ha..ha... **

**Natsuki: Um, well let's get started. So Shizuru, what's on today's topic for HiME Channel **

**Shizuru: Oh, who cares! **

**Natsuki: I beg your pardon? **

**Shizuru: I mean, all I did during the break was work, sleep and whenever Natsuki wasn't busy, take her to heaven and back! **

**Natsuki: Ah, Shizuru you shouldn't be talking about things like that on TV. **

**Shizuru: Did I get a vacation, no! Since when is the company going to give me a vacation, huh? **

**Natsuki: Well Shizuru... huh? (Stage man whispers to her) Oh, okay. Good news Shizuru, you'll be getting that Vacation you've wanted! **

**Shizuru: Those good for nothing money makers can- wait, what did you say? **

**Natsuki: The producers had a change of heart after seeing you in... ahem, your anime counterpart. Anyway, they've decided that the next episode of HiME will take part overseas **

**Shizuru: Really, yay! So where are we going then? **

**Natsuki: We're going to the land of down under, Australia! **

**Shizuru:... Australia? What's that? **

**Natsuki: It's a country **

**Shizuru: Oh, Australia, I heard you can ride in the kangaroos there **

**Natsuki: Um, I don't think you can do that Shizu- **

**(Ending theme) **

**Shizuru: Oh dear, we're out of time already? Okay, the next episode of HiME Channel will be in Australia so all HiME fans better stay tuned! **

**Natsuki: So until then,**

**Shizuru: Byeee! **

**(Sign pops up) **

**Natsuki: I heard it's quite hot in Australia, so be sure to bring lots of sunscreen Shizuru **

**Shizuru: Oh, I will... (Stares at Natsuki with perverted eyes) **

**Natsuki: Ah Shizuru, what are you...? **

**Shizuru: I better start putting some on Natsuki right now... **

**Natsuki: No, Shizuru why are you taking your clothes off. Shizuru, Shiz- **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: I apologize once again to the readers for this late update, this chapter has been really bugging me and I'm surprised I've been able to update it. Well like HiME Channel said, next episode will be in Australia, so if there any authors who want to appear on the next episode, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews for the last chapter, but I guess it's my fault for not updating sooner. Thank you to those who reviewed, glad to still have some loyal readers. Thankfully this chapter was a lot easier to think up then the last, but I don't know how good it will be. Oh well, it's up to the readers to decided, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel. **

**Chapter 12 **

_Déjà vu _

Natsuki found herself once again sitting with a girl who is thought to be her 'Girlfriend', meanwhile on the other side of the table one figure is showing particular interest in her sister. Sharing an awkward look with Yukino, the pair turned their interest to Haruka who was busy squabbling about with Shizuru over some student council matter.

_Haruka's very good at hiding her feelings from Shizuru, bah what am I saying, she's trying to get my sister's attention! _

"Gomen nasai..." Yukino whispered into Natsuki's ear, giving the blunette one of her usual apologetic faces.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" Natsuki sighed deeply, recalling the previous night.

**-0-0-**

_A DATE? _

Natsuki's eyes scanned over the message, making sure she did not mistake it. _'Hey Natsuki, my sister was wondering if you and Shizuru would go on a double date with us. I'm sorry about this, please don't hate me :( -Yukino_' much to her dislike, she tried to calm herself down.

_Why has it been one shock after another, I feel like my life is just some dramatic story. _

Sighing loudly to herself, the blunette kicked back against the bed, reaching aimlessly for her pillow before covering it over her head.

_Great, that's all I need, another date. Geez, why on earth is Yukino so afraid, if she loves her sister so much, then she should just- _

Her mind stopped, cutting off her thoughts as she stared with hollowed eyes towards the ceiling.

_Tell... her. I guess I can't be one to talk, seeing my situation with Shizuru. _

Reaching for her phone, Natsuki texted in reply to Yukino's message before throwing her phone aside.

_How long can I go on like this? How long, can I hide my true feelings? _

**-0-0-**

"How is Shizuru doing?" breaking from her trance, Natsuki found Yukino looking at her with expected eyes.

"She seems to be doing okay I guess, but..." turning her gaze over at Shizuru who seemed to be caught up in Haruka's argument.

"Haruka's really worried about her, it's so bad she's actually speaking properly most of the time" Natsuki widened her eyes at this, turning to Haruka who looked to be in her usual berserk mode.

"I do wish you would keep your school work at school, Haruka" Natsuki interrupted the pair, earning questioning looks from Shizuru and Haruka.

"Well, it's not your fault that your sister is the student council president and has been evioding her due ties" Haruka countered back in an easygoing manner.

"It's 'avoiding her duties' Haruka" Yukino chimed in, correcting the blonde's mistakes.

"That's what I said, anyway let's order" quickly escaping from the interruption, Haruka brought the menu to her and Shizuru. After the girls ordered their various foods (to the extent that Haruka and Shizuru allow a bowl of mayonnaise to be classified as a dish), the mood fell awkward before Haruka broke the silence (Which was nothing new).

"So Yukino, how come you and Natsuki aren't being... Uhh, what's the word?" Haruka stared aimlessly trying to find the right word.

"Romantically involved?" Shizuru suggested in which Haruka hastely complied.

"Um, well, you see" Yukino shifted nervously searching through her mind a possible excuse.

"Because Yukino said she wasn't ready" all eyes turned to Natsuki who sat there with a calm manner about her. "She wants to take it slowly, doing things bit by bit, Besides, if I did something she disliked, then I would have to face her pet lion or if you will, Haruka" Natsuki cheeky replied watching as the message slowly sunk into Haruka's mind.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Haruka quickly burst into another one of her berserk modes, whilst Yukino restrained her sister back.

**-0-0-**

"Exercise me Natsuki, could I take to you for a second, a cone?" Natsuki just stared at Haruka with narrowed eyes, translating her sentence to wanting to talk to her alone.

_Haruka needs to learn to speak Japanese clearly, her language sucks. _

"Excuse me" Natsuki excused herself from the table before following the busty blonde into the girls' bathroom.

_A little strange to talk alone in there, wait! She's not going to do what Mai did, right? _

Swallowing hard, Natsuki kept her cool following as Haruka led her over towards the sinks before facing her. "Excuse me Kuga"

_Okay, quick scan. Exit, check! Body stance readying for sudden grabbing, check. A fair distance away for an attempt on kissing me, check!_

"I was wondering if..." falling quiet which was unusual for Haruka, she looked at Natsuki with concerned amethyst eyes sending the blunette to a slight state of panic. "If you knew anything about Shizuru's sudden change?"

_What, she's not going to kiss me? Oh thank goodness, wait, she's asking about Shizuru. _

Escaping the tensed up sigh, Natsuki rested gently against the nearby sink, crossing her arms in her usual manner. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kuga; surely you've noticed that she's been acting different!" Haruka's eyes glared at Natsuki with such tension, but what caught the blunette off guard was Haruka pronouncing an entire sentence without screwing up.

"Hmph, why should you care, after all, you're always fighting against her" Natsuki's tongue was ahead from her mind that she took no notice on what she just said.

"Y-yeah, but..." Haruka was astounded for words, which nothing out of the ordinary really but this was a different situation.

"Why should you care for my sister, it's not like you love her" keeping her cool, Natsuki knew she hit a nail but waited to see if Haruka would react.

_2000 yen betting she won't admit it. _

"W-well I, I..." falling silent in her words, Haruka kept her mouth shut, shifting her eyes away from the blunette.

"If you've got nothing else to say, then I'm gon-" Natsuki was cut off by Haruka before she could even take a step.

"I do" although it was soft, Natsuki could hear it which brought a frown to the blunette's face. "I do love her" averting her eyes back to Natsuki, Haruka was expecting a surprised look on Natsuki's face but found her to be looking rather angry.

_Shit, she actually admitted it. There goes 2000 yen_

"I see"

"Did something happen between Shizuru and Rieto?" Haruka pleaded for the blunette to tell only to be shot by a death glare from Natsuki.

"It's none of your concern Haruka" Natsuki's voice was stern but sharp, restraining Haruka's tongue.

"Why are you so protective of her, she's my friend too!"

_She's not my friend... she's my sister, that's something you don't seem to understand. . _

"She's my sister, that's why! You wouldn't understand, not like you ever pay attention to your sister" silence fell upon the room by Natsuki's words. A brutal slap came to her cheek by Haruka's hand, drawing some blood from Natsuki's lip.

"Don't you dare say that!" Haruka's teeth clenched hard, her eyes were drenched in rage by the smirking blunette standing before her.

"It's the truth Haruka, you know nothing of Yukino's true desires" licking the small bit of blood, Natsuki's eyes narrowed fiercely at Haruka who was slightly taken aback by what she said.

"True desires? Just what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you go and ask her Haruka, perhaps then you'll be one less bit of an idiot" earning another slap to the cheek, Natsuki kept her ground watching as Haruka's eyes filled were filled with confusion and denial.

"Grrrr, SHUT UP!" Haruka yelled at the top of her lungs before storming out of the bathroom.

_Whoa _

Regaining her thoughts, the blunette's body slowly lowered towards the ground, resting her head against the sink.

_I've really screwed Yukino up now; I doubt she's going to be too pleased about this. _

"Natsuki?" drawing her hurt jade orbs over at the door, Natsuki found a familiar pair of scarlet eyes staring at her with pity.

_Shizuru? _

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Shizuru panicked as she rushed to Natsuki's side noticing the inflamed area on Natsuki's cheek. "What happen, are you-?"

"I'm fine Shizuru, don't worry about it" the blunette cut off, helplessly watching as Shizuru pressed lightly against her cheek with her fingers.

_So warm, yet so delicate... _

Running her hand through cold water, Shizuru rested her hands against Natsuki's inflamed cheek, hoping to stop the bruising. "Did Haruka do this to you?"

"What makes you say that?" Natsuki laughed cockily, trying to play innocent.

"I heard her yell from the bathroom before she stormed out taking Yukino with her. Not to mention, she's the only one I know who could hurt you like this" repeating her previous action, Shizuru continued to treat the hurt blunette.

"Haha, well it was my fault Shizuru. I think I ticked her off" Natsuki joked, laughing off the matter with ease.

"Still Natsuki, you know better than to provoke someone like her"

"I guess. I'm sorry for making you worry Shizuru" softening her eyes, Natsuki's mood completely changed as she stared up at Shizuru with an apologetic look.

"It's okay Natsuki, that's what sisters are for"

_Sisters... Is that how you still see me as? _

"I guess" paining at those last words Natsuki words, she concealed her emotions with a smile, basking in the warmth from Shizuru's hand.

**-0-0-**

"What did you call for me, Natsuki?" standing over the blunette's shoulders was a girl with short maroon hair and soft amethyst eyes and breasts that outranked the blunette's own.

_Damn her breasts, I drank my milk as a child but this is what I'm left with. _

Shaking the unrelated thought from her mind, Natsuki drifted her gaze over into the distance of the sun slowly descending behind the mountains. "Sorry for making you come all the way out here, Mai"

"It's okay, as long as I get to see you, I'm happy" taking a seat beside the blunette along the grassy hill, Mai kept her casual smile watching Natsuki blush slightly at her words.

"Yeah, whatever" Natsuki joked, trying to avoid Mai's loving stare at her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The sunset. I remember when I was young and my real parents would take me here, of course I was just a baby at the time but for some reason..." drifting her words away, her eyes continued to gaze into the distance, embracing its natural beauty. "This place stuck to my mind. I hope to bring the one I love, here one day"

"Well, you've got me" Natsuki rolled her eyes over at Mai, finding the girl's head leaning on her shoulder with cheerful amethyst eyes perking happily.

"Ahaha, don't say that" Natsuki laughed it off, but noticed the saddened look in Mai's eyes. "Sorry, I often forget how long you've stood by me after all these years"

"It's okay, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends or rather lover, do you mean?" Mai went silent at Natsuki's question, shifting rather awkwardly to herself. "If things go bad for me and Shizuru, I suppose I'll have your shoulder to lean on" comforting her friend, Natsuki turned her eyes back to the sunset. "But, I pray it doesn't happen"

"You need to tell her" the sudden burst caught Natsuki off guard as she swung her head at Mai with curious eyes. "You need to tell Shizuru everything, you're feelings, your desires, what she means to you" tears slowly began to sink down past Mai's cheeks as she wiped them away.

"Despite everything, you're still a cry baby" brushing her fingers against Mai's cheeks, Natsuki wiped away the small tears earning a small blush from Mai.

_**-Seven years ago-**_

"Shizuruuuuuuu!" emerging from out of the bush was a young girl with long cobalt hair and bright jaded eyes. Wondering around through the woods, the blunette continually called out her sister's name.

_Damnit, where did she go? She may be the older sister but she's still a child at heart, especially when it comes to hide and seek. _

"Shizu-ru?" halting her yells, the blunette cocked her head to the sound coming from behind the trees. Pushing away the few branches, the blunette stumbled upon a young girl crying.

_She's not Shizuru, who is she? _

"Are you, okay?" slowly approaching the maroon haired girl, Natsuki walk around the girl, approaching her from the front.

Lifting her tear filled eyes; the girl sniffled before diving onto the young blunette like a helpless child. "Waaaahhhhh" the girl cried, holding the blunette close as if she was her mother.

_She won't stop crying, what do I do? _

"Um, it's okay. Please stop crying, no one's going to hurt you" the blunette watched as the girl slowly calmed down before raising her amethyst eyes at Natsuki in gratitude. "I'm Kuga Natsuki, what's your name?"

"Mai, Tokiha Mai" Mai replied under her sniffle as she wiped her nose.

"Why were you crying Mai?"

"Well, I was having a picnic with my parents and then I ran off to go play. But then I got lost and... and..." feeling the tears coming back, Mai slowly drifted back into her tearful state.

_Geez, is this what parents have to deal with? I'm never having kids _

"I know my way around these parts, want me to get you back to your parents?" removing the girl from her waist, the blunette offered her hand to Mai as she stood up. Mai stared at her with tearful eyes before accepting her offer, walking with the blunette through the woods hand in hand.

"Arigato, Natsuki" Mai whispered under her breathe.

**-0-0-**

"I-I am not!" Mai protested as she playfully hit the laughing blunette's arm. The girls turned their attention back towards the sunset as it descended halfway behind the mountains. "What are you going to do Natsuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do about Shizuru?" a moment's pause fell between the two before Natsuki turned to her with a smile.

"I'll tell her" Natsuki watched the small glint of sadness roll over Mai's face before being replaced with a smile.

"You do that, Natsuki" Mai watched as the blunette rested her hands against her cheeks before bringing the maroon haired girl in for a kiss. A small gasp came to reaction from Mai, who sat there with open eyes before slowly closing them to capture the moment.

_Thanks, Mai_

**-0-0-**

Arriving outside of the mansion, Natsuki parked her motorbike before walking into the house casually. Upon entering, she found her mother walking past her with a wet towel in her hand. "Is something wrong, mother?"

"Oh it's Shizuru, she's sick" Shizuma replied in a rather distressed manner alerting the blunette's senses.

_Sick? Shizuru!_

**TBC... **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel! (Sign falls) Hiya HiME's! Welcome to a special episode of HiME Channel. I'm your ever so favourite host, Fujino Shizuru! **

**Natsuki: And I'm Shizuru-sama's faithful assistant, Kuga Natsuki, pleasure is mine. **

**Shizuru: We're reporting live from the land down under, Australia! (Pulls out a small Australian flag) **

**Natsuki: That's right viewers. For the past week, we have been travelling all around this country, seeing the sights and capturing the memories **

**Shizuru: Damn, it's so stinking hot right now though. Where's the air conditioning? (Looks to stagehand who whispers out loudly) What do you mean it's broken, fine, I'll do this the old fashion way. (Strips from her clothes revealing a lavendre coloured bikini) **

**Natsuki: (Nose bleeds) **

**Shizuru: Time to hit the waves! (Runs through the cardboard setting behind them as it falls revealing a beach) **

**Natsuki: Shizuru, we do have a show to do! Never mind, I'll fill in for her. Well viewers, we have with us today who willingly joined along for the ride, the author Ookami Z **

**Ookami Z: (Walks in from the beach taking a seat next to Natsuki) Hey Natsuki, glad to be back **

**Natsuki: Glad to have you back with us today, enjoying yourself? **

**Ookami Z: Definately, the beaches here are awesome! **

**Natsuki: Haha, well Ookami, are you ready to play (cues the drumroll) Find that Shizuru! (Bright lights and music plays as Natsuki waves her arms about) The rules are simple; you are to find Shizuru amongst the crowd of people. You may one object to use in order to hunt her out (Directs Ookami Z over to the various objects) We have the chibi Natsuki doll on a fishing rod, the unused set of tea bags attached to a remote control aeroplane or the Negi-bot (Reveals a robot the size of her in the form of a leek) **

**Ookami Z: I'll choose the... Chibi Natsuki on a fishing rod (Grabs the fishing rod with a chibi sized doll version of Natsuki tied to the hook) **

**Natsuki: Very well, begin in 3, 2, 1, go! **

**Ookami Z: (Takes a step of the set before being swarmed by a Natsuki fans) What the-? **

**Fans: We want the chibi Natsuki doll! (Carries Ookami Z away along with the doll) **

**Natsuki: (Takes off the disguise) Woah, can't believe me fans are like that. Well, I guess that ends the game then**

**Shizuru: (Walks back in drenched in sea water) Man, that was awesome **

**Natsuki: (Stares at the wet bikini Shizuru is wearing) droooolll... huh, what? Oh, glad you're back Shizuru **

**Shizuru: Look what I found Natsuki (Holds up a Koala) **

**Natsuki: Huh, what's that? **

**Shizuru: I believe they are called 'Drop bears' don't know why, they're just so cute (Cuddles the koala) **

**Natsuki: Huh, what the-? (Looks up to find Koalas falling from the sky around them) It's raining drop bears, run! **

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: Oh dear, is time up already? Well viewers we'll back in good old Japan for the next instalment of HiME Channel. So until then... **

**Natsuki: Help meeeee! **

**(Sign pops up) **

**Shizuru: There you go Natsuki (Removes the koala from the blunette's arm) **

**Natsuki: Thanks Shizuru **

**Shizuru: No problem, I'm just going to go wash up in the showers, would you like to join me? **

**Natsuki: Um, I haven't really been in the water and- oh, right, of course **

**Shizuru: Great, I'll grab the body lotion **

**Natsuki: body lotion, wait Shizuru, what are you- **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Man, I'm glad to finally get this chapter out of the way. Finally after all these chapters, the big moment is coming. Hope this story doesn't drag out for too long, I'll try to keep it interesting if it does though. Thanks Ookami Z for willingly taking part in the Omake. And don't forget Mai HiME fans about the facebook page we have dedicated to the fanfiction of Mai HiME, the link's on my profile so don't forget to check it out! Anyway, thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought about it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: I'm happy to see lots of positive reviews from the last chapters; I guess the readers are excited to see what happens next. Nothing else to say but enjoy chapter 13! Thank you to hounoNOtenshi for beta-ing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel**

**-0-0-**

**Chapter 13 **

_Sick? Shizuru!_

"Shizuru, she's sick!" the blunette panicked, as she tried to take a step, only to be held back by Shizuma's hands.

"It's okay Natsuki, Shizuru's just caught a cold is all, nothing to get to worked up about, okay?" calming the blunette down, Shizuma looked into the blunette's eyes, noticing the amount of emotion reflected upon her eyes. "I've got to go and take care of something, would you go and check on Shizuru for me?" the warm smile on Natsuki's face was enough of an answer as she hasted up the stairs.

_Don't worry Shizuru, Natsuki's coming!_

Successfully beating the stairs, Natsuki made her way down the hallway. Her footsteps creaked against the floor as the blunette held back the urge to run straight to Shizuru's bedroom, fearing she might wake her up.

_I'm almost there, wait for me Shizuru _

**_-Previously with Mai-_**

"_Can I ask you something, Natsuki?" soft amethyst eyes stared at the cobalt haired teen, watching as a pair of jaded eyes looked over at her in interest. _

"_What is it Mai?" _

"_How did your feelings for Shizuru begin?" hiding the faint traces of pain in her eyes, Mai did her best in keeping up a smile for the blunette. _

"_Hm... let's see, it was when..." _

**...**

"_I see, so she saved you when you were young?" tilting her head aside, Mai watched as the blunette let out a soft chuckle, cracking a faint smile. _

"_Yeah. I remember when I was young, I would close off everyone around me. When I first came into my new family, I remember the way I treated not only parents but also my sisters. I was mean and ignorant, in the end, it nearly cost my life," a cold chill ran through Natsuki's mind as the blunette curled her legs up to her chest. _

"_Wow." _

"_I had wondered in darkness for years until Shizuru shined a light through the veil. Waking up to my bad habits, I decided to become a better person, hoping to repay the kindness Shizuru showed me." a warm smile grew along Natsuki's lips as she lifted her eyes over towards the sunset, taking in the warm glow. _

"_Haha, you look so funny Natsuki," Mai stated amongst the moment, watching as Natsuki fell back wearing an irritated expression. _

"_Shut up." Natsuki growled at Mai with fierce eyes, before the pair burst into laughter. _

_Calming herself down, Mai turned her gaze towards the scenery as she shuffled across towards Natsuki. "You do take after your sister a lot." _

"_Oh really, how so?" Natsuki asked, tilting her head to the side with her jade eyes curiously staring at Mai. _

"_For one, you both like to save people in trouble." Giggling innocently to herself, Mai recalled the moment where she first met Natsuki. _

"_Haha, I guess you're right. Can I ask, Mai, when did you fall in love with me?" Natsuki watched a small blush ascend to Mai's cheeks, as the girl turned to her with soft amethyst eyes. _

"_It was when you saved me. I fell in love with you the moment we laid eyes upon each other." Restraining the blush on her cheeks, Mai instead found Natsuki to be blushing. "How about you Natsuki, when did you realize you were in love with Shizuru?" _

"_Well..."_

**_-0-0-_**

Stopping outside her sister's room, Natsuki prepared to knock when the sudden voices coming from the other side peaked her curiosity.

_That's Shizuru's voice, but the other sounds like... _

Processing her actions before her thoughts, the blunette knocked against the door three times, waiting for an answer.

"Come in!" came the voice from the other side, issuing for the blunette to come in.

Opening the door, Natsuki found herself staring into two sets of eyes. One pair belong to Shizuru, while the other belong to the small blonde haired girl.

_Alyssa... _

Swallowing hard, Natsuki's eyes awkwardly averted the gaze from Alyssa, as they focused solely on Shizuru.

"Would you excuse me, oneechan?" Alyssa turned to Shizuru with cheerful eyes before bowing her head as she made her way towards the door.

Stepping aside, Natsuki's eyes caught a glimpse of sadness in Alyssa's eyes as the young girl passed by her. Watching as Alyssa closed the door behind her, Natsuki's eyes directed her attention to the honey brunette lying in bed.

"Hey Natsuki," Shizuru greeted the blunette with a smile before coughing loudly, sending Natsuki into panic.

"Are you okay? I'll get-"

"I'm fine Natsuki. Really, don't worry too much about me," calming the blunette down, Shizuru issued the blunette to take a seat on the chair beside her.

_Calm yourself Kuga, helping Shizuru get better is our top priority _

"How are you feeling?" taking a seat beside the bed, Natsuki leaned over with worried eyes towards the smiling honey brunette.

"I'm alright. Just caught a cold is all," Shizuru smiled in assurance, trying to relieve Natsuki's worries. The room went silent. Neither girl was making a move to start up a conversation. Shizuru looked over at Natsuki, noticing the girl's being was elsewhere.

_That's right; I said I would tell her. _

"Rieto... said he was sorry for what he did," unknown to Natsuki that the words slipped from her tongue effortlessly, the blunette processed her last words before looking up at Shizuru seeing the girl staring off into the distance with an 'understanding' look.

"I see. Arigatou, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered under her breath, her eyes averting towards the window. Natsuki watched as Shizuru's eyes softened as she brought her hands up against her chest.

_I guess Shizuru still holds feelings for him. Damn bastard... _

"Um, Shizuru?" Natsuki called out, breaking Shizuru from her trance. The blunette fiddled her fingers around at another matter that was on her mind. "Is it true, about you going to study overseas?"

"Ara, who told you that?"

"I just, overheard it from some girls," Natsuki watched in hesitation as Shizuru pondered at Natsuki's question for some time.

"I don't know," Shizuru bluntly replied, sending the blunette falling back.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Natsuki asked with a slightly enraged look while Shizuru just calmly sat there.

"Ara, not too loud Natsuki, I am sick after all," Shizuru joked, letting out a pretend cough to help quieten the blunette down.

"Oh, sorry." the blunette quietly sat back down her seat, giving Shizuru an apologetic look.

"Fufufu." Shizuru laughed at the sight of Natsuki's face.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just that your _worried_ face hasn't changed, even after all these years" a small image of a younger Natsuki flashed through Shizuru's eyes as she compared it to the Natsuki before her.

"Baka. You haven't changed either, you still love to tease me," Natsuki joked, ignoring the small blush on her cheeks.

"Hm, but it seems you have, Natsuki."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you recall when we first met?"

_We first met... _

**-10 years ago-**

Jade eyes fixed themselves at the window, watching as their surroundings flew past. Drawing her eyes away from the window, the small blunette eyed around the inside of the limo.

_It's so big, and comfy._

"We'll be arriving soon, Natsuki," the blunette stared up at the mature man with light blonde hair and sky blue eyes who just smiled at her, patting the small girl on the head.

_My new father... I miss my old one. _

Feeling a glimpse of sadness rolling over her mind, Natsuki held her toy 'Duran' in her hands tightly before bringing it up against her chest.

_Momma... please, watch over me… _

The feeling of warmth on her cheeks brought the blunette's gaze upon the honey brunette woman sitting beside her, wiping away the tear on her cheek.

"Everything will be alright Natsuki, you'll see," Shizuma's voice was sweet and motherly, much to Natsuki's liking as it reminded of her old mum.

Natsuki sat in silence until the car came to a slow as her jade eyes came across the huge gate before them. Watching as the gate departed from their view, her eyes stared out in astonishment at the house before her.

_Wow... _

Natsuki's eyes widened in amazement as the limousine near their destination. The closer they get, the bigger the house became. The feeling of movement from the car stopped, catching the blunette's attention as she turned to Shizuma with innocent eyes.

"Are you ready Natsuki?" taking the young blunette's hand, Shizuma slowly led the blunette outside of the car and into the new world for Natsuki.

Cautiously keeping her eyes sharp, the blunette's lifted her gaze towards the two children at the door. From what the blunette could see, both of them were girls, but looked to be of different ages. The small blonde hid behind with scared sapphire eyes of the older honey brunette girl, who stood tall and proud.

_Her eyes... _

Catching the blunette's attention was the colour of the honey brunette's eyes.

_Red, they're the same as this woman's but... they seem, prettier... _

Shizuma walked hand in hand with the discomforted blunette as she led her towards the two girls.

The blunette took a step back, feeling somewhat intimidated by the presence of the two girls. "Natsuki, these will be you're new sisters." Natsuki stared up nervously at Shizuma before following the woman's hand. "This is Alyssa, she'll be you're younger sister."

The small blonde cautiously took a step away from the honey brunette as she approached Natsuki. To the blunette's surprise, Alyssa had taken the older girl with her. "Um..." the small blonde nervously spoke as she stood before Natsuki, her hand tightly squeezed against her new sister's. "I-I'm Alyssa, n-nice to meet you..." Alyssa greeted in a rather quiet voice, to the point that the blunette almost had trouble hearing.

"And this is Shizuru, she'll be you're older sister." Shizuma brought Natsuki's attention towards the honey brunette, standing beside the Alyssa with a warm smile.

Natsuki almost gasped at the sight of Shizuru, from the distance she looked to be like any other girl, but when she found herself staring in envy of the beauty of the honey brunette, Natsuki couldn't help but fall in awe of the girl before her.

_She's so... beautiful..._

"I'm Shizuru, it's nice to meet you." Offering her hand out, Shizuru waited for the blunette to respond, only to find Natsuki lost in her own little world. "Hehe, Natsuki's drooling."

Natsuki immediately snapped out of her trance, wiping away the bit of saliva in haste. Natsuki's face turned into a light tinge of red when she realized that her newly older sister's antics, before taking hold of Shizuru's offered handshake. To Natsuki's surprise, she was pulled into a hug, immediately finding herself wrapped in Shizuru's arms. "O-Oi! Let go!" She protested to no avail as Shizuru blatantly ignored her. 

"Fufu, Natsuki's blushing." Shizuru teased, pointing out the small blush on Natsuki's cheeks. Shizuru looked back at Alyssa, before issuing the young blonde to join in. Alyssa enthusiastically wrapped her small arms around Natsuki's waist, smiling warmly.

"Gaahhh, they won't let go!" Natsuki cried out in help, trying to remove herself from her sisters.

"Fufu. Looks like they're family already," Hiro stated out as he came up from behind of Shizuma. The couple stood there in awe at the sight of their new daughter getting 'along' with her new sisters.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Fufu, Natsuki's still a child at heart, isn't she?" Shizuru teased, laughing away at the blush rising to Natsuki's cheeks.

"I'm not a kid anymore! Come on Shizuru, I'm a little too old to be teased like this, you know?" Natsuki pouted, quietly looking away trying to avoid the playful eyes of her sister.

_Not that I don't mind the teasing, actually… _

"Fufu, Natsuki will always be little sister, won't she?" Shizuru reached her hand over to stoke Natsuki's face, but instead, her hand met by the furious hand of the blunette.

_Little sister...?_

"Is that how you think of me?" Natsuki muttered to herself, as she stared down at her hands in pain.

"Natsuki?" lifting her gaze, Shizuru flustered at the strange atmosphere glooming within Natsuki's eyes. 

"Is that how you see me, as your sister?" raising her eyes at Shizuru, Natsuki kept a firm stare; her eyes glimpsed a sign of anger.

"Natsuki, is there something wrong?" Shizuru's eyes trembled, watching as Natsuki advanced towards her slowly.

_No more hiding... _

"Oneechan, why are you so cruel?" Natsuki whispered as she slowly moved from her seat towards Shizuru.

"Natsuki...?"

"You noticed everyone that love me, but you didn't notice who I love." Natsuki run her hands up the bed sheets. Her fingers slowly found themselves encased around Shizuru's cheeks. "Why wouldn't you notice me, _Shizuru_? Why couldn't you see my feelings?"

"Nat—" at a loss for words, Shizuru couldn't bring herself to look awayas she became lost in Natsuki's gaze.

_No more pain over it... _

Slowly bringing her body down upon Shizuru, Natsuki hovered her head above Shizuru's eyes, watching the fear trembling through Shizuru's eyes. A small tear fell from Natsuki down to Shizuru's cheek as the blunette leaned her head closer. "Forgive me..." Natsuki whispered, her eyes slowly closing as time itself came to a slow.

_It's time Shizuru... _

"...Oneechan..." Natsuki whispered against Shizuru's lips before capturing the honey brunette in warm, soft kiss. Hiding her fears away, Natsuki kept her lips locked with Shizuru's own, closing out the sound of soft whimpers coming from Shizuru amongst the kiss.

_For you to see the real me... _

**TBC...**

**Omake: **

**Shizuru:... **

**Natsuki:... **

**Shizuru & Natsuki: We finally kissed! (Celebrates) **

**Shizuru: Fufu, Natsuki has finally gave in to my love .**

**Natsuki: What are you talking about, in the story, I'm in love with you! **

**Shizuru: Natsuki said she's in love with me! (Tackles Natsuki to the ground) **

**Natsuki: S-Shizuru, not now, don't take off my shirt! (Restrains Shizuru's hands) **

**Camera man: Quick, start the show! **

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel! (Sign falls) Hiya HiME's! Welcome to another exciting episode of HiME Channel. I'm the girl you imagine your kissing whenever you're kissing your girlfriend, I'm Fujino Shizuru! **

**Natsuki: And I'm Kuga Natsuki, Shizuru-sama's loyal assistant. Pleasure is mine **

**Shizuru: Can you believe we're up to our 13th episode? The Fans must love me so much! **

**Natsuki: Well, this is the chapter that all the fans have been waiting for, maybe they stay tuned for that? **

**Shizuru:... you know, if you step one foot out of line, you will be punished later tonight (Slowly brings a leek up on screen) **

**Natsuki: Ahahah, anyway- (Pushes the leek back down) Time for our character profile, and today's character is... (Reads the script) No F***ing way! **

**Shizuru: (Leans over to read the script) Oh, it looks instead our guest is the character himself. Would you please welcome, Kanzaki Reito! **

**Reito: (Walks on stage, despite one getting one hand of applause from Shizuru) Good afternoon Shizuru (Kisses Shizuru's hand) **

**Shizuru: Ara, ara **

**Natsuki: (Hisses) **

**Shizuru: Down Natsuki, down. (Strokes Natsuki like a pet) Welcome Reito, would you be so kind as to share with us your character today?" **

**Reito: Of course, as most of you know I'm Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru's boyfriend in this fic. I know most of the fans hate me, but it was not my intention, it was the author. No hard feelings Natsuki? **

**Natsuki: None at all (Sharpens her hunting knife) **

**Reito: I'm currently Nineteen years old in this fic. I work at Fujino corps in my spare time and am the current vice present of the Student Council. I'm seen by most as a gentleman and am widely known to have many fangirls within the school. **

**Shizuru: I see, tell me Reito. What do you reckon will happen between is in the upcoming chapters? **

**Reito: Can't say, as anything could happen. Besides, wouldn't want to ruin it for the viewers **

**Shizuru: To true, thank you for having you with us Reito **

**Reito: No problem, no if you would excuse me, I think Natsuki is at her limits (Runs away before being chased down by an enraged Natsuki) **

**(Ending theme) **

**Shizuru: Oh dear, it seems we're out of time. Thank you for tuning and remember, A Mayo a day, keeps you in bed with Natsuki all day. Byee! **

**(Sign pops up) **

**Shizuru: (Sighes) Looks like Natsuki will be gone for awhile (Pulls out the leek) Might as well make some soup (Leaves the set) **

**Alyssa (From Oneechan): (Walks onto the set carrying a chibi Natsuki doll) Oneechan! (Looks around for Shizuru) Oneechan, don't you want to play tea party with me? (Continues searching) Aw, I wish you were real (Turns to the doll) **

**Natsuki doll: ... (Turns into a real Natsuki) Huh, what the- **

**Alyssa: Yay, now we can play! (Drags off the chibi Natsuki in tow) **

**Natsuki doll: Play what? **

**Alyssa: What else, make out with Natsuki! **

**Natsuki doll: Wait, wha- **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Phew, I finally got this chapter off my back. Yes, finally, Natsuki kissed Shizuru while the girl wasn't sleeping, took me 13 whole chapters for that, sorry for making the fans wait that long. **

**Just a reminder of the facebook we have dedicated to the fanfiction of Mai HiME so be sure to check it out, the link is on my profile. Be sure to stay tuned and don't forget to read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: Man, am I glad to get the next chapter up. I apologise for taking so long, I wanted a little break away from Fanfiction as now I've got to face reality :P Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, to answer a review I got, due to another idea popping into my mind, there might be more than 20 chapters, unless I were to make the next few really, really long. All that aside, enjoy chapter 14! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel. **

**-0-0-**

**Chapter 14 **

_Hm... _

Jade eyes stared up at the ceiling, wearily keeping a normal vision. Natsuki laid there motionlessly, her body concealed under her blankets but her thoughts was exposed before her eyes.

_I caught her cold, didn't I? _

A few drops of water slid down the blunette's cheek, as the blunette eyed upon the dampened cloth resting against her forehead. Her skin had paled, but it wasn't too severe, but Natsuki wasn't sure if it was the cold that was doing this.

"Hey, Mutt, you awake?" making no effort to knock, Nao opened the door only to find a tennis ball coming at her. Catching it with ease, Nao grinned as she took as step into the room. "Gonna have to do better than that, Natsuki"

"What's up, Nao?" Natsuki groaned, reaching slowly up to her head to remove the cloth.

"Just came to check on my favourite puppy" Nao patronised, as she patted Natsuki on the head.

"If I wasn't feeling unwell, I'd have tanned your hide alive" Natsuki grumbled, knocking away Nao's hand as she slowly sat herself up.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard you weren't feeling well, so I bought you something to cheer you up" reaching into her bag, Nao's hand squirmed around before grabbing hold of the gift. "Here you go"

Natsuki's eyes lit up in joy at the sight of a bottle of Mayonnaise in Nao's hands. Handing her the mayonnaise, Natsuki smiled warmly as she placed the bottle aside.

"I'm surprised Alyssa isn't in here, she's very attached to you" Nao muttered out of the blue, catching the blunette's gaze.

"Yeah, I think she hates me" Natsuki replied, lowering her gaze to avoid Nao seeing her sadness.

"Why's that?"

"You see..."

**_-...-_**

"Is that so?" Nao asked as she brought both her hands up against her lips. "I should've guessed it was you who she meant"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, cocking an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side.

"Did you notice the way she kissed you? Could you tell it wasn't her first?" watching as blunette pondered at this, Nao took a seat beside the blunette.

"How can you conclude all this?"

"Because..." a small blush rose against Nao's cheeks as she smiled nervously. "I was her first" the small gasp coming from Natsuki signalled for her to explain. "Allow me to explain..."

**_-Two years ago-_**

_ I never really sought to have friends, as I usually just kept to myself. I would spend my days reading during breaks, I don't remember why I was like this, I guess it just was. People would avoided me as though they were scared of me. I didn't mind to be honest, I enjoyed the peacefulness and I could just get lost within my books. That was until... _

"Konichawa, Yuuki-san"

Lime green eyes drifted away from her book as she found herself staring up at a small blonde haired girl with a pair of bright sapphire eyes. "Hi... you're, Fujino Alyssa, right?" the flame haired girl asked, talking in a rather stern tone.

"Uh huh, nice to meet you Yuuki-san" Alyssa greeted, bowing her head before smiling warmly.

"Nao, just call me Nao" Nao replied, before turning back to her book.

_My first thoughts of this girl were 'Is she gone yet? How long is she going to stare?'_

"Can I eat my lunch with you, Yuuki-chan?" Alyssa asked with sparkling, innocent eyes.

"Chan? I told you to call me Nao" Nao grumbled, ignoring the small blonde haired girl completely.

"Hai!" raising her arm in an enthusiastic manner, Alyssa sat herself down beside Nao.

"What are you reading?"

"Withering Heights" Nao watched as the small blonde tilted her head to the side, giving the flamenette a questioning look. "Never mind" Nao sighed, bringing her gaze back to her book.

"Would Yuuki-chan like some of my food?" Alyssa asked, reaching into her bag as she pulled out a bento.

Nao eyed in amazement as Alyssa opened the bento, revealing a wide range of foods inside. "Whoa"

"I don't usually eat very much of this, would you like some?" Alyssa watched the small bit of saliva leaking slowly from Nao's mouth before giggling. "Hehe, I take it as a yes" pulling out a pair of chopsticks, Alyssa carefully picked up a slice of salmon sushi, before reaching over to Nao's mouth feeding the girl.

Unable to speak due to the piece of sushi coming at her, Nao willingly accepted the food taking it all in one bite. Munching on the bit of sushi, Nao watched as Alyssa's eyes lit up in joy whilst Nao's mind was focusing on how good the sushi tasted.

_Alyssa was indeed a strange girl. To my surprise she came back the next, and the day after, and the day after again. I couldn't understand why the girl was so fixed on me; she was like some fly that just wouldn't leave me alone. Eventually, I just accepted the fact she wasn't going to leave me alone. Before I knew it, we became friends. To be honest, she was the first friend I ever had; as such I often didn't know what friends were meant to do. However, one day... _

"Hey Nao, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Nao pondered at this question as she brought her attention away from her book. "No, not that I know off" turning to Alyssa who was happily resting against her shoulder, Nao cocked an eyebrow in curiosity to the girl's question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's this person I like, and... well, I was wondering if you could help me" Alyssa replied as she slowly began to blush, twiddling her thumbs around each other.

"You want to impress them, something like that?" Nao suggested, placing her book aside as she sat herself up.

"Y-yeah" Alyssa sheepishly replied, averting her eyes along the ground.

"Sure, I'll help" Nao watched as Alyssa's eyes lit up brightly, as the small girl nodded her head. Nao shifted herself around to face Alyssa as the blonde did the same. Facing each other with blushes on their cheeks, neither one made a move. "Um, what should we do?"

"Um, I don't know, this is my first time" Alyssa replied nervously, noting that Nao looked to be in the same boat as her.

"How about, we lean in like this and see what happens" Nao suggested as she leaned her body forward, watching as Alyssa mimicked her actions. Watching the young girl's head approaching her, Nao couldn't help but blush as the blonde slowly closed her eyes, perking her lips out.

_It was going okay? Well, as far as both of us blushing like tomatoes, until... _

Hesitating at the last second, Nao quickly pressed her lips against Alyssa before parting them away. Retracting her lips into her mouth, Nao turned her head away in embarrassment when a certain thought clicked in her mind. "S-sorry..."

"What for?" Alyssa asked, oblivious to the blush brightening on her cheeks, watching as Nao's fingers pointed at each other rather awkwardly.

"Well, I... I was your first kiss, right?" Nao asked timidly, averting her eyes away from Alyssa in shame.

"Hahaha, you're so cute Nao-chan" Alyssa giggled at the sight of Nao all nervous and embarrassed. "You were, but I'm glad. Was I your first?" Alyssa asked, leaning over towards Nao with bright, sapphire blue eyes.

"H-hai" Nao nervously replied, still feeling a little awkward from the kiss.

"Hehe, well then, aren't we even?" Alyssa smiled warmly at the flame haired girl, watching as Nao let out a small smile. "Can Nao practice with me another time, I want to get better" offering her hand out to Nao, Alyssa watched as the young redhead accepted her hand as she shook it happily.

_From that one kiss, I was sealed in an unrequited love. Surely enough, we did practice some more, but after awhile, we stopped. I guess Alyssa had gotten over it, to be honest, I was sad then. Those kisses we shared were the happiest times in my life. I don't know why, but after that Alyssa slowly stopped visiting me. Part of me was glad that she was gone, but the impression she made on me, left me with a pain that wouldn't go away. _

**-0-0-**

"Hm, I guess that would explain it" Natsuki muttered to herself, ignoring the fact that Nao could hear her.

"I doubt she'll ever notice my feelings, let alone accept them. I'll never be anything to her" depressing the atmosphere around her, Nao hung her head down staring into the harshness of her words.

"That's not true Nao" watching the red head lift her lime green eyes to her; Natsuki eased a smile over the sad flamenette's heart, enquiring a confused expression from Nao. "You see, back when Alyssa was young, she always had trouble making friends. She was very shy and timid; as such she avoided becoming friends with kids of her age. Sure, she had me and Shizuru as her friends, but mother saw that she needed someone else apart from family to be her friend"

"Hm.." Nao mumbled to herself, feeling the atmosphere of sadness coming back.

"I can remember the smile on Alyssa's face when she came home from school one day. The whole afternoon she went on and on about how she made a friend, she spoke so highly of you, that I when I first met you, you were the complete opposite"

"Hey" Nao playfully hit the blunette's arm before allowing Natsuki to continue.

"She was the happiest that I had ever seen in all my years. But like you said, slowly she had stopped talking to you. I asked her why, Alyssa told me that whenever you girls talked, you had gotten quieter than usual and had trouble communicating to her. She thought you were mad at her; as such she eventually stopped talking to you. I could see it in her eyes the sadness she had from losing you" Natsuki's gaze turned to Nao who's eyes were drenched in sadness to the point where she looked like she was about to cry.

"I was scared... from the moment she took my first kiss, something began to grow within me. Whenever I saw Alyssa I could feel my heart pounding right out of my chest, for some reason whenever she talked to me, I was at a loss for words. It wasn't till she stopped talking to me that I realised what was wrong" small tears fell upon her hands, as Nao merely wiped them away.

"You were in love?" watching the young redhead nod in reply, Natsuki couldn't help but smile as she patted the young girl on the back.

After a few minutes in sitting in silence, Nao calmed herself down. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll make your life a pain" facading the sadness, Nao brought a devious smile along her lips. Her gaze drifted down her wrist as she eyed the watch on her hands. "Damnit, I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago, sorry mutt, looks like I got to leave you" grabbing her school bag, Nao made a quick exit to the door before waving back at Natsuki. "Get better soon, Kuga" with that she hurried off.

_You weren't really meant to be going were you? I guess we can be stubborn with emotions at times. _

Putting aside her thoughts at the moment, Natsuki turned her gaze over towards the half open door. "You can come out now..." Natsuki called out before letting out a cough.

Stepping away from the wall, a small blonde haired girl appeared as she slowly opened the door up. "Onee-chan..." Alyssa whispered to herself, avoiding her eyes from meeting with Natsuki's own.

_She really is adorable at times, I'll admit... _

"Come in" Natsuki watched as Alyssa hesitated at first before she took a step forward.

Finding the strength to continue, Alyssa walked out from the doorway as she now stood a foot away from the door.

"Could you close the door, please?"

Doing as she was asked, Alyssa closed the door. Turning direction towards Natsuki, Alyssa stood there, silent and scared. "Onee-chan?"

"Yes?" Natsuki sat there with a puzzled look on her face at the sight of Alyssa standing in the distance with a worried look on her face. Shifting her gaze to the seat beside her, Natsuki turned back to Alyssa as the young girl stared at her with bright blue eyes. "Want to sit down?"

Nodding her head to the blunette's offer, Alyssa made her way over, taking a seat beside Natsuki. Neither one spoke a word, recalling their last time together in their thoughts, the two continued to be silent until Alyssa broke the silence. "H-how are you feeling?" her eyes stared down at her hands, avoiding the blunette's own.

"A little unwell, but fine nevertheless. How are you?" smiling to the first bit of conversation she and Alyssa shared in awhile, Natsuki was as Alyssa slowly lifted her head up towards Natsuki.

"I'm okay" Alyssa mumbled in reply, her eyes still avoiding Natsuki's gaze. Feeling an awkward silence pass between the two, Alyssa almost flinched by the sound of Natsuki's voice breaking the silence.

"You overheard me and Nao talking, correct?" Natsuki asked, noting the small bit of surprise written on Alyssa's.

"Hai. Did she really mean that?" a look of guilt and shock were written on Alyssa's eyes as she shifted uncomfortably on the seat.

"She did, every last word. You knew didn't you?" catching the young blonde off guard once more, Natsuki could tell she was making things worse for her sister.

_I know it's bothering her, but she needs someone, I can't be that someone. _

"But I love Oneechan, I love her with all my heart" Reaching out for Natsuki's left hand, Alyssa gently eloped her hands around as she brought her gaze upon the blunette.

It pained for Natsuki to see the sadness and pain mixed within Alyssa's eyes. As much as Natsuki would like to have told Alyssa everything is alright, she knew it would only hurt her in the end. "Gomen nasai, Alyssa. I know you love me, not just as a sister and I wish I could return your feelings. But..." averting her eyes away from her sister, Natsuki could only shake away her hand away from Alyssa's.

"I know, you love nee-chan..." Alyssa muttered, watching as Natsuki nodded her head bringing tears of sadness to Alyssa's eyes. "Natsuki always played tea party with me, you were very nice to me, as such you were the person I wanted to be when I grew up" the childish tone disappeared from Alyssa's voice, as she brought her gaze up towards Natsuki.

_She's talking like her age; this side of her is a rarity. _

"Was I a bad role model to you Alyssa?" depressed at the thought, Natsuki quivered her thoughts around her mind.

"You weren't, Natsuki is still the sister I know and loved. I just wish I was strong like her" bringing her small hands away from Natsuki's, Alyssa rested them against her chest where her heart was beating.

"You are strong, Alyssa. If anything, I'm the one who isn't strong. I'd always see you as my little sister; I couldn't see the girl you have become today. Alyssa, I'm sorry I was weak" turning to her sister, Natsuki bowed her head for forgiveness to the small blonde.

"No, Natsuki is strong, she still is. You may have had some bad incidents but that hasn't hindered who you are one bit, and that's what I admire most about you" hopping from her seat, Alyssa approached the blunette with opened arms.

"Alyssa..." watching the young blonde wrapping her arms around Natsuki, the blunette couldn't hold back the tears as she returned the gesture, embracing Alyssa within in her arms. "Arigato.."

Unknown to Alyssa and Natsuki, of the honey brunette girl leaning against the wall outside of Natsuki's room, scarlet drenched eyes dripping in sadness.

**-0-0-**

"Glad to see your feeling better, Natsuki" matching the pace of the blunette's footsteps, Mai caught up to the absent minded girl as she saw Natsuki flinching slightly before noticing her appearance.

"Oh, hey Mai. Yeah, just a cold is all, nothing serious" Natsuki could see in Mai's eyes that to her, a cold wasn't just something minor.

_Oh no, here we go _

"Just a cold? Natsuki, what if it had gotten worse, then you might have died" clinging onto the blunette, Mai stared up at Natsuki tear filled amethyst eyes as she quivered her lip.

"Get a grip Mai, what's with you today?" growling lowly towards Mai, Natsuki tried to push away the saddened soul who somehow made her arms around the blunette's waist, refusing to let go.

_Geez, just like when we were kids. Honestly, this girl is still a child sometimes _

"But, Natsukiii..." the saffron haired girl whined, tightening her grip on the blunette despite Natsuki's protests.

"Duran? Is that you?"

_Duran? Where have I... impossible... _

The pair stopped their commotion by the sound of a voice. Turning her head, Mai cocked at eyebrow as she traced the source of the voice.

Natsuki's feet concreted herself to the ground, as she rotated her body around to meet the owner of the voice.

_It can't be.. _

Natsuki's eyes widened at the sight before her. Standing no more than a few meters apart was a girl that looked to be a year or so younger than her, with long cobalt blue hair tied into two ponytails that stuck out from the side, her eyes were stained in the colour of mandarin as her clothes were identical to the uniform Natsuki was wearing.

"Natsuki?" the cobalt haired girl asked, as she took a step towards the bewildered blunette.

"Nina?" the blunette muttered, as she moved her feet from her place breaking away from Mai's arms. Natsuki stopped as she and Nina stood before each other with surprised looks exchanged.

A moments of silence passed as Mai stood there slightly confused at the scene before her. "Um, Natsuki, who is this girl?" approaching Natsuki from the side, Mai turned her gaze to the girl 'Nina' dazzled at how much the girl resembled someone she knew.

"She's..." Natsuki paused momentarily, raising Mai's curiosity. "My cousin"

**TBC **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: Huh? I have a cousin? **

**Shizuru: Why are you surprised, Nat-su-ki? **

**Natsuki: Well, for one, how can that stupid Author bring in a family member of mine at this point. I mean, isn't this against the rules of writing or something? **

**Shizuru: Actually Natsuki, if you recall back in the first chapter, you mentioned in your thoughts about you having relatives, so it's only natural to assume you may have a cousin **

**Natsuki: I swear, that good for nothing Author is running out of ideas. Lazy ba- **

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: HiME Channel! (Sign falls) Hiya HiMEs! Welcome to another exciting episode of HiME Channel, I'm the ever so loveable host Fujino Shizuru! **

**Natsuki: I'm Kuga Natsuki, Shizuru's faithful assistant slash dessert, pleasure is mine **

**Shizuru: Wow, can you believe this show is still alive, I guess the fans are still dedicated to this show! **

**Natsuki: I doubt it, if you ask me the Author took too long to write this, if I were the fans I would stone that good for nothing lazy a- **

**Shizuru: (Covers Natsuki's mouth) Anyway, what have we got planned for the show today? Hm, the pages are blank. Where's the show? **

**Stage hand: Shizuru-san, this is from upstairs (hands Shizuru a few papers) **

**Shizuru: Huh, due to lack of writing, the Omake has not been written. Instead, here is a notice to all readers. Lately it appears that a number of stories have been disappearing of late in Mai HiME, unsure as to whether the authors themselves deleted them, or their accounts were hacked or possibly fanfiction took them off. Either way, this has been happening lately and all readers should keep an eye out in case their favourite fic gets deleted **

**Natsuki:... if you ask me, this sounds like advertising. Seriously, that producer of ours really needs to stop slacking off or I'll- **

**Shizuru: Oh, there's a small notice here for you Natsuki. Should you make any threatening actions against the producer, your pay check will be slightly less than usual **

**Natsuki: I'll, go applaud him for his brilliant work (whispers) dumb bastard **

**Shizuru: Well it seems that's the only notice here from the show. Anything else you would like to add Natsuki? **

**Natsuki: not really, oh. Actually, just a reminder to the readers to be sure to check out the Mai HiME fanfiction page on facebook, the link is on the producer's profile. Be sure to check it out and give that no good producer a kick in the as- **

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: Oh dear it seems were out of time. Be sure to stay tuned to our next episode as we'll be back with a character profile **

**Natsuki: So until then... **

**Shizuru: Byeee! **

**(Sign pops up) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki, why are you so angry today? **

**Natsuki: I... I'm not sure, I feel like my body is building up with energy **

**Shizuru: I know what can help **

**Natsuki: What? **

**Shizuru: ShizNat love! (Tackles Natsuki to the ground) **

**Natsuki: Noo, Shizuru, not on the desk, the camera's still rolling. Shizu- **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: I apologise if the chapter wasn't good, been having trouble motivating myself to writing this story, or any of my stories. Apologies to the Omake as well, been low on ideas and well, life is starting to take priority now. **

**As to why I've brought Nina into the story, it will be revealed in the next chapter as she does have a purpose in this story. Nothing else to add, but if you actually enjoyed this chapter, then please don't forget to leave a review, I'm open to what you have to say!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: Man the dust has been piling up on me, argh, get the cobwebs off me! Phew, how long was I asleep for? It's been far too long since I've updated 'Oneechan' and I'm sorry I kept you readers in suspense for too long. Thank you to those who reviewed, the purpose for Nina in this story will be revealed. Nothing else to say, but enjoy chapter 15! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or Lucky Channel, all I own are two guinea pigs. **

**-0-0-**

**Chapter 15 **

"She's..." Natsuki paused momentarily, raising Mai's curiosity. Natsuki could barely believe who she saw in front of her as her eyes blinked repeatedly in disbelief. "My cousin"

"Cousin?" Mai's eye wondered hastily between the two girls, pondering at the possible common traits the two had.

"Natsuki...?" Nina muttered as she slowly approached the cobalt haired girl staring at her with surprised jade eyes.

"Nina…" Natsuki mimicked the girl's actions as she approached Nina. The two stopped in their tracks, no more than a foot apart as a silent, cold atmosphere drew around them.

Nina's nose twitched slightly before she broke the silence. "You still smell like a wet dog" an awkward silence fell upon her words as the cold atmosphere around them drifted away leaving a rather dumbfounded Mai standing in the distance with a confused look.

"You're one to talk, you've still reek of peppermint" pegging her nose with her fingers, Natsuki threw a smirk at Nina who was already ahead as the two locked down with a stare. "Nina!"

"Natsuki!" Nina screamed in joy as she embraced the cobalt haired girl in a hug in which Natsuki did the same. They smiled in joy as the tightly embraced each other before parting away. "I haven't seen you in years, where have you been?"

"Haha, well I got adopted, so here I am" Natsuki laughed happily, smiling sheepishly before the dazzled blunette.

"Wow, people actually adopted you?" Nina stared in amazement, eyes wondering up and down the other blunette's body.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" shaking her fist at Nina, Natsuki took a step forward with a killer look in her eye, were it not for Mai's quick actions in restraining Natsuki, Nina would be meeting an unfortunate ending.

"Haha, glad to see you haven't changed" resting her hand on the now calm blunette's shoulder, Nina smiled warmly as she stared into Natsuki eyes with a playful look.

"Well how about you Sergay, what's been happening with you in the last few years?" breaking away from Mai's restraints, Natsuki casually flicked away the few strands of cobalt hair giving off a 'cool' atmosphere from her.

"That's Nina, Duran. Yeah things happened, but I'm doing well" flickering a glint of annoyance in her eyes, Nina smirked at the sight of Natsuki looking so cool and calm.

"Um..." breaking away the interaction between the two cobalt haired girls, Mai stood nervously watching as both pairs of eyes soon came upon her.

"Oh sorry Mai, I forgot you were there" Natsuki sheepishly laughed as she turned to Mai. "Mai this is Nina, Nina this is-" Natsuki was cut short as she was pushed aside by Nina who rushed over towards Mai with a dreamy look painted on her face.

"Mai, such a beautiful name" kneeling down on one knee, Nina took hold Mai's hand as she brought it up to her face, resting a soft tender kiss against it. "My name is Nina; it's a pleasure to meet one as beautiful as you"

Natsuki sat on the ground with her jaw half open whilst her emerald eyes saw Mai to be standing there, blushing furiously to the point Natsuki thought she could see steam coming out from her ears.

_Ni-Nina? What on earth are you do- wait, is she hitting on Mai? _

"Baka!" quick to be back on her feet, Natsuki landed a solid smack against the blunette's head sending the girl collapsing onto the ground leaving Mai stunned and confused as to what was happening.

**-0-0-**

"So…" recovering from the previous incident, Mai's amethyst eyes wondered from across Natsuki who was walking beside her over towards Nina who also recovered, minus the rather large lump sitting on her head. "You're Natsuki's cousin, as in blood related cousin?"

"Hai. Our mothers were sisters" Nina replied, referring to her and Natsuki in which she smiled warmly at Mai.

"Wait a minute, does that mean Natsuki has a family, apart from the Fujino's?" slightly confused at the predicament, Mai watched the small nod coming from Natsuki noticing an unusual feeling in her eyes. "So how come you didn't go to live with your cousin, Natsuki?"

"I don't know…" shrugging her shoulders, Natsuki's eyes gave a small glimpse of sadness as her emerald eyes wondered over towards her cousin for answers.

"Um, I'll tell you another time" Nina avoided the question as she wanted the reunion with Natsuki to be a happy one so she shifted her attention towards Natsuki and Mai's uniforms. "Anyway, you two both go to Fuka Academy too?"

"Pretty much, I take it this is your first day then Nina?" Natsuki hadn't noticed before until Nina mentioned her uniform, Natsuki saw Nina happily wearing the Fuka school uniform as well.

"Hey, you're wearing our uniform too" Mai added, her eyes wondering up and down Nina's uniform. Mai found Nina to be making the Fuka uniform rather good looking as her orange blazer was buttoned up neatly with the crimson dyed necktie folded and well balanced around her collar and the ends of her dark, brown skirt just falling above her knees gave off a rather nice appearance to her.

Nina blushed lightly as she could see Mai's eyes wondering up and down her body. "Yeah, I just transferred here today so looks like we'll be going to school together. Who would've guessed I'd run into Duran though?" Nina snickered at mentioning Duran again as she was met with a light punch to her shoulder from the older irritated blunette.

"Duran? Sergay? What are you two talking about?" Mai asked out of the blue, earning two pairs of eyes staring blankly at her.

"They're our nicknames from when we were younger. Natsuki was Duran after her stuffed toy dog" Nina pointed out, much to Natsuki's annoyance of the mentioning of her favourite childhood toy being brought into conversation. "And Sergay-"

"Because of her personality when it comes to women" Natsuki cut off the blunette, taking the small delight from watching her cousin pulling a pouting face.

"Personality?"

"Remember how Nina 'introduced' herself to you? It's like a split personality of herself in which she acts like a charming gentleman. I blame it for her watching to many foreign TV shows" Natsuki replied, shaking her head to side to side of an image of Nina dressed into a tuxedo.

"I'll have you know, Sergay is a charming and handsome man around women, even if he is a character. I wish I could be like him one day" Nina's eyes turned into a dreamy glance as she stared into the distance, lost in her own little world.

"Like I said, you haven't changed"

** -0-0- **

The morning classes seemed to just pass by for Natsuki as she stood outside her locker. She said her farewells to Nina who met up with her new classmates earlier that day whilst she just went about her daily school schedule.

_Another day, another excuse to be miserable. Why is it that things can't be more enjoyable? _

"K-Kuga-san?"

"Hm?" looking over her shoulder, Natsuki was met by a certain mousy brunette girl, standing before her rather nervously. "Yukino? What's wrong?

"It's... about my sister" holding back the tears from her eyes, Yukino clenched her skirt tightly as she brought her gaze up towards Natsuki.

"Stop. We should go somewhere else" leading the brunette away, the pair kept silent until they arrived by the Student Council's storage room as the place was empty around it. "So, what's up?" Natsuki allowed the girl to continue where she left off.

"You see..."

**-0-0-**

"Yukino, tell me the tooth" closing the door shut behind them, Haruka circled around the room as her gaze never left her sister sitting quietly on her bed.

"T-truth, about what?" Yukino asked nervously, her legs began to tremble as Haruka became more and more annoyed at her.

"Kuga isn't the one you love, is she?" the words shot like ice from Haruka's tongue; watching as Yukino froze in fear. "So who is it?"

"I... I don't know what you mean" Yukino's lip began to tremble as she knew she couldn't hold off Haruka's questions.

"Sisters don't keep secrets from each other, so tell me, who is it really?" stopping in her tracks, Haruka stared down at Yukino with fierce amethyst eyes.

"I..." cowering back from the look of rage burning in Haruka's eyes, Yukino averted her gaze away as she couldn't bear t look Haruka in the eye. "It's..."

"Why is it so hard, you make it sound like it's-"

"You..." cutting off Haruka, Yukino felt her world falling into despair as she muttered that word. Bracing herself for the worst, Yukino closed her eyes tightly as she waited for Haruka's endless yelling to come. But it never did. Opening her eyes slowly, expecting to meet a look of disgust and hatred, Yukino was surprised as she found Haruka standing before her, lost in confusion.

Haruka's mouth was still gaped, her eyes trembling not in fear but rather in shock. Finally coming to her senses, Haruka fell silent as she turned away from Yukino. Before she could gather her thoughts, Haruka hurried out of the room slamming the door behind her.

**_-0-0-_**

"I see..." was all Natsuki could say. In truth, she didn't know how to approach this situation; she didn't know the right words to comfort Yukino as she herself was in her shoes at the moment.

"I could see it in her eyes. She was disgusted with me" her words fell hollow as they as it seem all happiness had been drained away from Yukino. "She refuses to talk to me, look at me or even be near me. Why…?" tears began to form around her eyes as cheeks began to fluster. "Why is love so cruel?!" bursting into tears, Yukino fell open Natsuki as she buried herself within the blunette's shoulder, letting out all the pent up sadness in her.

Natsuki just stood there with an emotionless look as she wrapped her arms around Yukino to comfort her. Patting the girl on the back to calm her down, Natsuki held the girl close as a tear slowly descended down her cheek.

_'Why is love so cruel?' I wish I knew Yukino, I wish I honestly knew… _

**-0-0-**

Natsuki missed a class or two from her incident with Yukino but the girl was able to bail Natsuki out of detention as repayment for comforting her. Natsuki smiled at the thought of Yukino.

_It's funny, we're two completely different people and yet, we're almost the same. We both love someone who is out of reach for us but we won't let it stop us. We may get hurt and our hearts broken by them, but we'll never stop fighting… never stop… _

The smile was short lived as sadness began to drown her heart. Natsuki's minds wondered around her thoughts as her feet wondered the halls of Fuka. Hearing an all too familiar annoying voice, Natsuki simply stretched her fist out landing a solid blow at a certain black haired guy, leaving him on the ground clenching his stomach in pain.

_Shizuru refuses to believe I even exist around her. Why does she have to be so pathetic? What, just because I have feelings for her, she has to act all different towards me? I have feelings too! _

A rush of anger flooded her mind as Natsuki slammed her fist at a nearby locker, letting out a loud bang to fill the halls, drawing a quick silence among the nearby students. A curved imprint around where her fist impacted against the metal locker door could be seen as she just continued on; ignoring the stares and murmurs she passed.

"Yo, Natsuki!"

Hearing her name being called out, Natsuki lifted her head out of her thoughts to notice a familiar cobalt haired girl waiting for her in the distance. Smiling weakly, Natsuki hid away her pain as she caught up to Nina. "Hey…"

"Want to walk home together?" Nina smiled enthusiastically only to notice Natsuki wasn't looking to be herself.

"Sure, I guess…" was all Natsuki could say as she walked alongside her cousin. Leaving the school grounds, Natsuki's jade eyes took one last glance up high at one of the school windows as she knew who would be sitting behind that window.

_Shizuru… _

"So how was your first day?" Natsuki asked as she tried to take her mind off a certain chestnut haired girl.

"It was pretty good, shame I'm not in you and Mai's class though, then I could be closer to her" Nina replied as her eyes went all dreamy as though she was imagining something or someone before her.

Natsuki casually gave a light slap against the back of Nina's head who just growled at Natsuki in turn. "Cut it out Sergay" Natsuki lightly chuckled to the childish reply from Nina as she poked her tongue out.

"You're lucky Natsuki, Mai seems like a really nice girl. I think she has a crush on you" Nina watched cousin go bright red as a playful smile grew along Nina's lips. "Ooooooohhh, does Natsuki have a crush on Mai too?" Nina's cheek swelled up in awe as she stared at Natsuki with expecting eyes.

"No, it's not like that, it's just… nevermind" ignoring her cousin's ramblings, Natsuki fell silent as she hung her head low to avoid meeting eyes with her cousin.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Nina asked as she playfully hit Natsuki's arm. "You seem distracted"

"I'm fine, really" Natsuki tried her best to keep her mask in place to avoid suspicion from Nina.

"I may not have seen you in twelve years Natsuki, but you're still easy to read" Nina smirked rather proudly as she watched Natsuki's mask slowly begin to crack "Is Natsuki having problems?"

"Hai…"

"School problems?"

"Sort of…"

"Home problems?

"Sort of…"

"Home and school problems huh? Hm, falling behind in school work?"

"No"

"Then what is it? Love problems?" Nina knew she had hit her mark when Natsuki stopped in her tracks and fell silent. "What's going on Natsuki?"

Natsuki's eyes wondered over towards the park nearby as her feet led her and Nina along path. Finding a bench to rest her feet, Natsuki issued for Nina to have a seat as she rested her bag beside her. "A lot of things have happened since we last saw each other. Life went on, things happened, horrible things but good things as well"

"Where are you getting at?" Nina asked, slightly confused as to what Natsuki was talking about.

"Well, you see…" and so Natsuki told Nina everything that had happened to her in the last ten years, but more importantly she told her of what has been going on recently. Taking a breather as she finished, Natsuki turned her eyes to find the sun was setting in the distance.

"Wow," was all Nina could say after hearing all that. "So, Shizuru, your 'sister' is the girl you like and she hates you?" Nina asked, her head still trying to process all the information she heard.

"Hate… I don't know," was all Natsuki could say about it. She fell silent as she questioned herself as to what she should do. "What should I do Nina?" Natsuki pleaded her cousin with her emerald eyes reflecting the sadness of her emotions.

"I don't know to be honest. I can't say I've been in your shoes before so it's hard for me to say if this will work" Nina shook her head as she pondered as to what she should say. "I guess the only thing you can do about this, is to talk to Fujino-san in person and confront her about your feelings for her"

Natsuki just kept her head hung low as her eyes centred her gaze onto the ground. "I thought you would say that," talking to Shizuru in person was the last thing she wanted to do but she knew things weren't going to get any easier if she just sat around and mope. "I don't honestly think I can bring myself to do that"

"You give up too easy Duran. If you really love her, then you got to see it through no matter what. If she likes you too, then that's good but if not, make things right with her, she is your sister after all" smiling warmly towards her cousin, Nina saw a small smile itching at the sides of her lips but it wasn't ready to budge.

"It sounds easier to do when you're not the one who has to face her," Natsuki sighed to herself as she hung her head back resting it over the top of the bench. "I wish we weren't sisters sometimes. Things would be better, it wouldn't be so wrong to confess my feelings to her let alone be with her"

"If life was easy, then where would the fun be in that?" Natsuki turned her head at Nina giving the blunette a questioning look. "The reason life is so enjoyable is that every day is something new. Sure there are challenges and obstacles that try to stop us but if you overcome them, what can you see waiting for you in the distance?"

"…You've been watching that show again haven't you?" an awkward silence fell upon the pair before Natsuki and Nina burst out in laughter.

"Ahah, ha, ha, ha! Old habits die hard Natsuki," Nina replied as she calmed herself down. Noticing her cousin laughing with a smile, she couldn't help but smile too. "So you know what you're going to do Natsuki?"

"Hai" Natsuki replied with an honest smile as she turned her eyes to catch the last few minutes of the sun setting.

_I must tell her _

**-0-0-**

Natsuki could feel her blood flowing around her body at a faster pace as she raised her hand towards the door. Curling it into a ball, Natsuki took a deep breath as she knocked three times against the door. A moment's silence passed as Natsuki's heart beat for its life.

"Come in"

She felt her heart stop at sound of the angelic Kyoto-ben voice on the other side of the door. She felt herself melting at hearing her sister's voice as it felt like it had been forever since she heard such a sweeter melody. Sighing to herself at what must be done, Natsuki slowly turned the door handle as she opened the door. The bright light shining through the windows blinded Natsuki for an instant before her eyes adjusted to the scene before her.

Shizuru sat there no more than a few feet from Natsuki behind her desk as her eyes were focused on the paperwork before her. It seemed Shizuru hadn't taken any notice of Natsuki's presence as she expectedly waited for the unknown person to speak. Finding no voice from the person, Shizuru's crimson eyes looked up from her work as they widened slightly at the sight of her sister standing by the door. "Natsuki…?"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki could see her sister was feeling uncomfortable with her presence as she started to gather her things together.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, could you-?" Shizuru's trembling voice was cut short by the sound of the door being locked. Noticing Natsuki's handiwork behind her, Shizuru swallowed hard as there was something in Natsuki's saddened jaded eyes that she feared most.

"Onee-chan…" stepping away from the door, Natsuki kept her gaze firm and steady as she took a step towards Shizuru.

"Natsuki?"

"We need to talk…"

**_TBC…_**

**Omake:**

**Skeletons with traces of cobalt hair and honey chestnut hair sit on the set with cobwebs around them. **

**Natsuki: Damnit, who left the science props in here? (Puts away the fake skeletons) **

**Shizuru: My, my, it's so dusty in here (cleans up the set) **

**Natsuki: So, are we still doing the show though? **

**Shizuru: I don't think so; this story has been on hiatus for so long that the directors have already moved on to a better project **

**Natsuki: So why are we here then? **

**Shizuru: Someone's gotta fill in the empty space before the author's sappy, apology- **

**(Fanfare) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki's underwear! (Quickly gets in her seat) Hiya HiME's! Welcome back after a long and boring break, I'm your ever so loveable host, Fujino Shizuru **

**Natsuki: Hey, who stole my bra- (Looks on Shizuru's head to find her jet black, laced bra happily sitting on her head) give that back! (steals the bra back before disappearing off stage) **

**Shizuru: Awe, meanie. Well, it's great to be back with you fans; it's been so long since we've seen you all and it's great to be back. I wonder what exciting thing we're going to do today. **

**Natsuki: Shizuru, the show was cancelled for being on hiatus for so long, we've got nothing. **

**Shizuru:….. hm (begins to think) I know, how about the adventures of HALE! (Shizuru runs off backstage) **

**Natsuki: HALE? **

**Shizuru: Highly Advanced Leek Equipment (Shizuru comes out dressed in a black latex corset and a black mask over her eyes, fishnet stockings running down her legs and black high heels) the hero of justice and kinkiness, HALE! (Holds up a leek into the air in a triumphant pose)**

**Natsuki: That's wrong on so many levels, literally. Shizuru, what are you doing with that leek? (Watches as Shizuru slowly approaches Natsuki with the leek)**

**Shizuru: Hero of justice and kinkiness…. (Starts to drool as she points the end of the leek towards Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: The Masked Mayo! (gets dressed into her masked mayo costume) Mayo guns attack (squirts Shizuru with two bottles of mayonnaise) **

**Shizuru: Mmm (licks a bit of mayonnaise) this would go great with some leek (smiles evilly) oh, I can't wait too- **

**(fanfare) **

**Shizuru: Awe, is that all the time we have? Well HiME followers it was great seeing you again, we'll see you next time, byee! (Watches as the sign drops down) Now, where was I? (tackles Natsuki onto the ground behind the desk **

**Natsuki: Noooooooo! **

**End of Omake**

**Author: for those who do not know who the Masked Mayo is, it's a character I came up for Natsuki in one of my fics, look it up when you can. I apologise again for the lack of updating and the epic annoying cliff-hanger for the chapter, I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, presuming the readers haven't killed me yet. As too why Nina is very OOC, I like the idea of Nina being more casual instead of being tsundere like Natsuki, plus I'm pretty sure deep down Nina is an etiquette freak hence her 'Sergay' personality. **

**Also, I've made so changes to the past chapters of the story, for instance I've made it so Haruka and Yukino are step sisters rather than twins. I hope reality won't be draining so much of my energy to write though, guess I'll just have to wait and see. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
